L'amour n'est pas si loin
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Sebastian, se sentant plus seul que jamais, tombe lentement dans l'alcool et la dépression. Il n'a plus aucun espoir dans la vie. Pourtant, l'amour n'est pas si loin, il suffit de savoir où regarder. Mais le parcours pour l'atteindre est semé d'obstacles... Préquel de Souvenirs de lycée.
1. Chapitre 1

_**L'amour n'est pas si loin**_

 _ **Résumé**_ : Sebastian, se sentant plus seul que jamais, tombe lentement dans l'alcool et la dépression. Il n'a plus aucun espoir dans la vie. Pourtant, l'amour n'est pas si loin, il suffit de savoir où regarder. Mais le parcours pour l'atteindre est semé d'obstacles... Préquel de _Souvenirs de lycée._

 ** _NA_ ** : Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà enfin après un long moment d'absence, avec une deuxième fiction Glee. Cette fiction est le préquel de _Souvenirs de lycée_ , un long OS que j'avais posté il y a longtemps. Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier Sissi1789 pour m'avoir proposé l'idée d'écrire ce préquel, j'ai finalement été bien plus inspiré que je le pensais vu que cette fiction comptera une dizaine de chapitres certainement (pas tous aussi long que celui-là). Je pense poster une fois par semaine ou une fois sur deux, je vais voir, et je voudrais préciser que si il y a des erreurs par rapport à la série Glee, j'en suis désolée, n'hésitez pas me le faire remarquer.

Voilà, assez discuté, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

OoOoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 1**

Sebastian porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala les dernières gouttes de vodka. Avec l'habitude, il ne sentait même plus l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. Désormais, c'était comme s'il buvait de l'eau. La musique du bar tambourinait à ses oreilles. Il commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne, mais après autant de verres de vodka et de whisky, c'était compréhensible. Il passerait encore le dimanche avec une sacrée gueule de bois, affalé sur le canapé. Tous les dimanches se ressemblaient. Il avait pour habitude de gâcher son jour de repos. Un des seuls soirs où il ne travaillait pas, il le passait assis au Scandal's, le bar gay le plus connu de Lima. Il aimait venir s'y soûler, y rencontrer parfois des mecs avec qui il passerait une nuit, parfois deux, mais jamais plus.

La vie de Sebastian ne se résumait plus à grand chose depuis quelques mois : boulot, alcool. Il avait été embauché comme serveur dans un petit restaurant tous les midis et tous les soirs qui s'appelait _Le Cordon Bleu_. A part le samedi soir, comme aujourd'hui, et toute la journée du dimanche.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment un gars comme Sebastian Smythe, étudiant à la Dalton Academy, chef des Warblers et emmerdeur de première a pu finir comme ça. Eh bien, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Simplement, le lycée s'est terminé. La belle vie, les copains, les mecs d'une nuit, tout a une fin. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Sebastian avait obtenu son diplôme de la Dalton Academy. Il se rappelait encore ce jour où il s'était rendu compte que les Warblers, c'était fini. Ça leur avait tous mis le moral à zéro de se dire qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie de la chorale. Mais ils s'étaient promis de continuer à se voir, de ne pas se perdre de vue. Sebastian avait réussi à tenir cette promesse avec Jeff et Nick. Ils étaient restés amis et sortaient ensemble de temps en temps. Ses deux copains étaient même ensemble. Ils étaient tout mignons tout beaux avec leur histoire à l'eau de rose, mais Sebastian ne sortait quasiment plus avec eux. Il ne supportait plus leur bonheur, lui qui était si seul.

-Salut, l'interpella une voix.

Sebastian tourna la tête. Un gars s'était assis sur le tabouret d'à côté. Grand, musclé, les traits fins et les cheveux blonds.

-Je t'offre un verre ? proposa-t-il en faisant un signe au barman. T'as pas l'air bien.

La compagnie de ce gars le mit soudain mal à l'aise. L'image que Sebastian donnait de lui-même le dégoûtait : un pauvre type bourré et déprimé.

-Non merci, je m'en vais, répondit-il vivement.

Sebastian se leva, prêt à partir, mais le type lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Tu veux vraiment pas un verre ? On pourrait faire connaissance tous les deux.

-J'ai assez bu pour ce soir. Bonne soirée, dit Sebastian en se dégageant sèchement.

Il prit sa veste et commença à s'éloigner du bar, mais le gars le suivit et l'obligea de nouveau à s'arrêter.

-T'es pas très aimable, je suis sur qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

-Je crois pas.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ah non ? Écoute, ça se voit que tu déprimes, je pourrai te remonter le moral. Je m'appelle Ted.

Il poussa Sebastian contre le mur et approcha son visage du sien en murmurant :

-Viens chez moi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian avec force. Sebastian faillit se laisser faire. Après tout, il avait l'habitude. Souvent, il rencontrait un type complètement au hasard et finissait par coucher avec lui. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne même pas connaître leur prénom. Mais alors que ce Brad essayait de faire passer sa langue entre les lèvres de Sebastian, ce dernier se raidit et se dégagea brusquement. Il n'en avait pas envie. Vraiment pas. En plus, ce mec puait l'alcool.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te plais pas ? demanda Ted d'une voix grave.

-Lâche-moi, demanda Sebastian, mais Ted continuait à le maintenir contre le mur.

-Pars pas si vite !

-Lâche-moi je te dis !

Il poussa Ted qui alla se cogner contre le mur d'en face. Sebastian en profita pour s'écarter et sortir en vitesse du bar. Il monta dans sa voiture alors que le type le rejoignait dehors en gueulant. Sebastian mit sa ceinture et démarra en trombe. Il s'écarta au dernier moment pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Sebastian s'engagea sur la route en essayant de se calmer. Il n'était déjà pas sensé conduire avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, alors il devait faire profil bas. Il inspira profondément en se concentrant sur la route. C'était la première fois qu'un mec le dégoûtait autant. Il avait bien vu que ce gars n'avait qu'une seule envie : le mettre dans son lit pour la nuit. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le connaître, il s'en foutait complètement.

Sebastian se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il avait tout pour réussir. Un père procureur de l'Ohio, qui pouvait le pistonner pour entrer n'importe où, avec beaucoup de moyens. Il avait étudié à la Dalton Academy, lycée de prestige où tous les élèves étaient surs de réussir. Il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions partout.

Sebastian avait fait l'inverse total de ce qui lui réservaient ses parents. Son père, Josh, voulait qu'il le suive pour faire de la politique. Et sa mère, Katherine, était bien entendu d'accord avec son mari, comme toujours. La mère de Sebastian n'avait pas de travail. Femme au foyer, elle n'avait jamais eu d'ambition et suivait son mari en toutes circonstances. Alors bien sûr, quand Sebastian avait annoncé qu'il voulait entrer dans une école de chant et de musique, ça avait été le scandale. Pourtant il leur avait répété un nombre de fois incalculables qu'il se fichait complètement de la politique et voulait faire un métier dans le domaine de la musique. Petit, il avait toujours demandé à prendre des cours de piano et de guitare. Ses parents, ayant les moyens, avaient accepté à condition qu'il fasse aussi du sport.

Il avait accepté cet accord et avait pu toute sa vie concilier ses rêves et les envies de son père. Son père avait également râlé en sachant son fils leader d'une chorale, mais ne s'y était pas opposé. Volontairement, Josh Smythe s'était mis à vanter discrètement les avantages des métiers de politiciens. Il avait essayé d'intéresser son fils à la politique. Mais une fois la Dalton Academy terminée, Sebastian les avait bien déçu. Il voulait intégrer une petite académie pour faire de la musique et du chant. Sebastian voulait devenir professeur de chant, de musique, ou n'importe quel autre métier en rapport avec la musique. Ses parents avaient encore essayé de le faire changer d'avis, sans résultat. Sebastian s'était à moitié fâché avec son père, donc avec sa mère vu qu'elle suivait toujours son mari. Et il était finalement entré dans cette école. Et quatre ans plus tard, une fois sa formation terminée, il se retrouvait sans un sou et étant obligé de travailler dans un restaurant. Ses parents devaient être contents. Il était sur qu'au fond, son père avait envie de lui dire : je te l'avais bien dit. Mais Sebastian n'avait aucune envie d'écouter leurs remontrances.

Sebastian était presque arrivé. Il reconnaissait le quartier. Le jeune homme de 22 ans avait un appartement dans Lima maintenant. Un petit appartement miteux qu'il payait grâce à son salaire de serveur. Ses parents ne lui envoyaient plus d'argent depuis longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il se débrouillait tout seul. Il ne voulait pas de leur argent de toute façon. Sebastian mit son clignotant avant de se garer sur sa place de parking. Il coupa le contact et décrocha sa ceinture. Il resta quelques minutes dans la voiture en lâchant un grand soupir. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il avait fait quatre ans d'études pour au final ne pas trouver de boulot, et il était en train de devenir un alcoolique dépressif. Il sentait encore le souffle alcoolisé de ce type et ça lui donnait des frissons.

Sebastian sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla. Il monta l'escalier menant au quatrième étage. Il commençait à voir de travers, le monde tanguait autour de lui. Il finit par atteindre son appartement et ouvrit la porte, la main tremblante. Il alluma la lumière, ce qui lui donna encore plus mal à la tête. Il balança son manteau sur la table de la cuisine et ses clés sur la table basse dans le salon. Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son appartement était en désordre, il y en avait partout. Il se rappelait encore son ancien appartement situé près de son académie. Il était toujours bien rangé et propre. En revenant à Lima à la fin de ses études, il avait du changer de logement. Il ne trouvait pas de boulot, il ne pouvait plus louer un si bel appartement dans un si beau quartier. Du coup, il se retrouvait ici, dans ce petit 35 mètres carré. Il avait un salon/cuisine, une salle de bains qui accueillait aussi les W-C, et une petite chambre. Mais il était surtout situé dans un quartier pourri de Lima, d'où son prix de location assez faible. Elles lui paraissaient loin, la belle maison de ses parents, les belles salles de classe de la Dalton Academy.

Parfois, il se maudissait de ce qu'il était devenu. Quand il s'imaginait sa vie, il ne voyait qu'un pauvre type arrogant et égocentrique. Avant, cette attitude ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait bien être un salaud dragueur. Il sortait avec des mecs pendant quelques jours, et tout le monde savait que ce n'était que pour le sexe. Il n'y avait aucun amour. Il était incapable de s'attacher à un de ses petits amis. Ce n'était que des "coups d'un soir". Mais il avait commencé à changer une fois à la Dalton Academy. Quand il avait rencontré Blaine. Tout de suite, il s'était intéressé à ce garçon complètement fou de son petit ami, Kurt Hummel. Sebastian n'en était pas revenu que Blaine, chef des Warblers et élève brillant de la Dalton Academy, ait changé de lycée pour rejoindre son petit ami. Comment pouvait-on autant aimer quelqu'un ? Il avait déjà vu des couples unis, mais le Klaine battait les records. C'est là que Sebastian avait commencé à voir le monde différemment. Il commençait à penser aux sentiments des autres, voulait aider. Le chemin avait été long. D'abord, il avait essayé de draguer Blaine. Très vite il s'était rendu compte que Kurt était un vrai obstacle entre eux. Il avait essayé de le virer, en devenant méchant, arrogant, en faisant des coups montés contre les New Direction. Leur petite guerre entre chorale avait duré un long moment. Puis Sebastian avait commencé à comprendre que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il évoluerait dans la vie. Il avait essayé de changer. Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de faire des efforts, par-ci par là. Et ça avait fonctionné. Durant sa dernière année à la Dalton Academy, il avait été irréprochable. Il devenait différent, il commençait à être mature. Sa première année dans sa nouvelle école s'était tout d'abord très bien passée. Il avait des amis, était devenu plus sympa. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Très vite, sa réputation l'avait rattrapé. Un type arrogant changeant de partenaire tous les soirs. Et surtout, un homosexuel. Sebastian n'aurait jamais imaginé être victime de cette discrimination que subissent en général les gays dans les écoles. A la Dalton Academy, il n'avait pas connu ça. Il y avait beaucoup de gays avec beaucoup de tolérance. Il n'avait pas retrouvé cette tolérance dans son académie. Là-bas, les gays étaient mal vus. Il y en avait d'autres dans l'école, mais ils étaient constamment insultés, parfois même frappé. Cette école qui paraissait si belle s'était vite transformée en enfer.

Il se rappelait les problèmes qu'avait eu Kurt à cause de son homosexualité. Eh bien, il avait connu exactement la même chose. Pendant quatre ans. De quoi devenir dingue, non ? Cet acharnement contre lui l'avait de nouveau rendu arrogant et méchant. Il n'avait plus de goût pour rien et avait consacré tout son temps à ses études. S'il devait se louper complètement niveau social, il voulait au moins avoir son diplôme. Il avait espéré que se consacrer à ses études l'aiderait à oublier sa haine contre tout le monde. Ça avait assez marché. Il avait obtenu son diplôme qui lui permettait de donner des cours de musique ou de chant, espérant ainsi rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Il aurait aimé que pour une fois Josh Smythe soit satisfait de son fils. Il l'avait tellement déçu pendant toutes ces années, d'abord en étant homosexuel, puis en s'intéressant à la musique au lieu de la politique. Sebastian n'était pas du tout le fils tant espéré. Qu'il ait obtenu son diplôme n'avait rien changé pour ses parents. Pour eux, il les avait encore déçu.

C'est là que Sebastian avait sombré. Quand ses parents n'étaient pas venu à la remise des diplômes. Quand il était passé chez eux pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et que son père l'avait regardé d'un air indifférent, ses yeux dépassant tout juste le journal qu'il était en train de lire, assis sur le canapé. Quand sa mère lui avait dit :

-Tu aurais mieux fait de suivre les traces de ton père. Au moins, lui, il est ambitieux. Pas comme toi.

Et surtout quand il s'était rendu le soir-même à la fête de l'école, espérant s'amuser un peu. Au début il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il s'était dit que ça l'occuperait. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Le début de soirée s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de cinq jeunes diplômés qui avaient pour habitude de lui tourner autour le remarque et se ramène. Ils avaient commencé à l'insulter. Sebastian n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il leur avait répondu, leur avait tenu tête. Et ça n'avait pas plu à ces types. Ils l'avaient attrapé et l'avaient obligé à sortir de la salle. Une fois sur le parking de l'école, Sebastian, hors de lui, avait essayé de se défendre. Mais deux des types l'avaient attrapé par les bras pour l'immobiliser. Sebastian s'était débattu comme une furie, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Il s'était fait tabassé, insulté et humilié sur le parking de son école, sous les rires de la bande. Quand ils en ont eu fini avec lui, ils l'avaient laissé sur le parking, recroquevillé par terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Sebastian, tellement honteux, avait réussi tant bien que mal à se relever. Sous la pluie, il avait essayé de rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à marcher longtemps. Il avait fini par s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital avec de sales blessures. La police l'avait interrogé, mais Sebastian n'avait pas voulu porter plainte. Il devait l'avouer, il avait peur des représailles. Et quand sa mère était venu à l'hôpital, elle lui avait gentiment dit que son père avait trop de travail pour venir le voir.

Depuis ce moment-là, Sebastian avait décidé qu'il détestait tout le monde. C'était il y a sept mois. Il ne s'était plus jamais approché de son ancienne école, ne voyait quasiment plus ses parents et avait commencé à boire. Il n'était pas alcoolique, mais s'il continuait à boire comme ça, il risquait de le devenir. Il s'était installé dans ce petit appartement, et passait ses journées devant la télé, somnolent sur le canapé. Le soir, il était obligé de se lever pour aller travailler. Et le week-end, quand il n'était pas de service, il passait son temps à boire, soit chez lui soit dans un bar. En général, il allait dans les bars quand il avait envie de se trouver un mec pour la nuit. Mais maintenant, il n'en avait même plus envie. Il allait dans des bars gays mais finissait toujours ses nuits seul. Il avait essayé de croire à l'amour pendant un temps. Mais c'était fini. Il n'était bon qu'à avoir des mecs seulement pour une nuit. Il était incapable d'avoir une vraie relation, et ça le déprimait encore plus. Il avait aussi cherché un vrai travail, dans le domaine de la musique, en vain. Il avait supporté les insultes et les moqueries des gens pendant quatre ans pour obtenir un diplôme qui ne lui servait à rien. En ce moment, sa vie n'était qu'un enfer. Il était devenu l'épave de Sebastian Smythe. Il n'y avait plus que les restes. Sebastian enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Sebastian se réveilla le lendemain, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla, et, quand il essaya de se relever, un mal de tête atroce lui fit pousser un hoquet de douleur. Il se rassit immédiatement et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. La soirée d'hier lui paraissait encore floue tellement il avait bu. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu conduire dans cet état là. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire arrêter par les flics. Sebastian finit par se lever en grimaçant et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau fraîche lui couler le long de la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà onze heures. Le téléphone fixe sonna soudain. Sebastian ne répondit pas et enclencha le répondeur pour écouter le message.

-Sebastian, c'est maman. Je suppose que tu es là mais que tu ne veux pas me répondre.

Le ton de sa voix semblait inquiet. La suite le fit pâlir :

-Ton père a besoin de toi Sebastian. Il a fait un malaise cardiaque hier soir ! On l'a tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital. J'espère que tu auras la décence de passer le voir. Il est malade et va devoir faire très attention maintenant. Il reste à l'hôpital jusqu'à demain matin.

Sa mère raccrocha et Sebastian serra les poings. Et voilà que son père était malade du cœur ! Sa mère était vraiment gonflée. Est-ce que son père était venu le voir, lui, quand il s'était fait tabassé ? Non, il avait eu trop de travail ! Sebastian supprima le message. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir. Sebastian en avait ras-le-bol de ses parents, des gens, de sa vie pourrie, de tout ! Ses parents s'en foutaient totalement de lui, mais quand ils avaient besoin d'aide, là ils appelaient le gentil Sebastian à la rescousse. Il en avait marre d'être gentil. Il aurait mieux fait de rester arrogant et égocentrique. Il était d'ailleurs en train de le redevenir à force de se faire rabaisser par la société.

Sebastian se fit couler un bain bien chaud, et se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Il mit sa tête sous l'eau, la baignoire était tout juste assez grande pour qu'il s'immerge complètement. En sentant l'eau brûlante sur son visage, son mal de tête s'atténua. Comme chaque fois, il se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de rester sous l'eau, de ne jamais en ressortir. Ce serait tellement plus facile. Disparaître. Il n'aurait plus à boire pour oublier sa vie si pourrie, il n'aurait plus à supporter ses parents, et surtout, il n'aurait plus à vivre avec le souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait subi à la fête de son école, quelques mois plus tôt. Le pire, c'était que désormais, quand il croisait un groupe de jeunes, il avait soudain le cœur qui s'emballait et les mains moites. Il se sentait nauséeux et devait vite s'éloigner d'eux pour faire disparaître son malaise. Un psychologue lui aurait certainement dit que cet expérience l'avait traumatisé et qu'il avait maintenant peur que ça se reproduise. Mais il n'était pas allé en voir un. Ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Pourtant, pour qu'il envisage le suicide, c'est qu'il en aurait eu bien besoin.

Sebastian était donc en train de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas remonter à la surface, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui vienne soudain à l'esprit. Il ressortit de l'eau et inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Si son père le demandait sur son lit d'hôpital, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Il ne voulait pas le voir parce qu'il avait failli mourir, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, pour une toute autre raison. Et il avait soudain envie de savoir ce que son père voulait lui dire. Il espérait au fond de lui que c'était quelque chose de positif. Il se surprit à penser que son père pensait enfin quelque chose de positif de lui. Et ça lui donna le sourire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il arrivait à esquisser un sourire.

Sebastian passa encore quelques minutes dans son bain avant de laisser l'eau s'échapper et de se sécher. C'était décidé, il se rendrait à l'hôpital voir son père. Il espérait juste ne pas être déçu. Il s'habilla et s'autorisa même à faire un peu de rangement. La perspective de quelques mots gentils et positifs de son père l'avait quelque peu rasséréné. Il se coiffa, se lava les dents et mit quelques gouttes de parfum sur sa nuque pour paraître un minimum frais. Pour une fois, il ne voyait pas un alcoolique dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Juste un gars un peu fatigué. Il avait encore mal au crâne après sa cuite de la veille, mais il se sentait déjà mieux.

Une demi-heure après ses pensées suicidaires, Sebastian sortait de son appartement, l'air moins sombre que d'habitude. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de l'hôpital de Lima, le seul hôpital du coin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude pour son père. Même si aujourd'hui ils ne communiquaient quasiment plus, il n'en avait pas été toujours ainsi. Quand Sebastian n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, son père et lui étaient assez proches. Sebastian se rappelait que chaque dimanche, Josh l'emmenait faire un pique-nique au bord de la rivière. Ensuite, ils pêchaient toute l'après midi et allaient se balader dans la forêt. Il faisait ça pour se pardonner de tout le travail qu'il avait à faire pendant la semaine. Josh n'était pas souvent présent à la maison, alors le petit Sebastian passait tout son temps avec sa mère. Les dimanches, c'étaient leur petit jour d'intimité, entre père et fils. Et Sebastian se sentait fier quand ses camarades de classe lui demandaient ce qu'il allait faire ce week-end. Il répondait, le menton levé :

-Mon papa m'emmène à la pêche.

Tous les enfants aimaient bien la pêche. A vrai dire, Sebastian, lui, n'aimait pas tant que ça. Il le faisait pour son père, pour avoir un moment de complicité avec lui. Seulement, en grandissant, tout avait changé. Il ne s'intéressait plus à la pêche, son père avait de plus en plus de travail et allait moins au bord de la rivière. Leurs moments de complicité se réduisaient petit à petit, et ils finirent par ne plus y aller. De plus, Sebastian avait fini par avouer son homosexualité, ce qui avait profondément dégoûté son père. Il n'osait plus regarder son fils en face. On aurait dit qu'il le prenait pour un monstre, ou pour une personne malade ayant besoin d'un traitement. Ensuite, Sebastian avait commencé à s'intéresser à la musique, au chant, et avait balayé tout espoir de carrière politique. C'est à partir de là que Sebastian était passé du fils prodige à la risée de toute la famille. C'était tellement bien, tellement plus simple d'être encore un enfant. Il aurait aimé le rester toute sa vie.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Sebastian se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il entra dans le bâtiment blanc et se rendit à la réception.

-Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda la secrétaire, une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, qui avait la voix déformée par le tabac.

-Mon père a été admis dans cet hôpital.

-Son nom ?

-Smythe. Josh Smythe.

La secrétaire tapa le nom sur son ordinateur.

-Chambre 204 monsieur. Service cardiologie.

-Merci beaucoup ! dit Sebastian en s'éloignant.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage et parcourut les allées du couloir à la recherche de la chambre.

-Vous cherchez une chambre ? demanda un médecin en blouse blanche.

-Bonjour, oui, la chambre 204, répondit Sebastian en s'arrêtant.

L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine.

-Oh, la chambre de monsieur Smythe ! Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Son fils.

-Enchanté, dit le médecin en tendant la main. Je suis le médecin de votre père, le docteur Moore.

-Oh, très bien, dit Sebastian en souriant et en lui serrant la main. Enchanté également. Comment va mon père ?

-Il est stable, ce n'était qu'un petit malaise cardiaque. Mais il nous a fait une belle peur. Il va devoir se ménager désormais.

-C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça docteur.

-Ce n'est pas rare pour les personnes de son âge d'avoir quelques problèmes de cœur. Il faut vivre avec, en évitant de se surmener, de boire de l'alcool ou de forcer trop sur les fast food.

-Pour l'alcool et la nourriture, il y aura pas de problèmes, mais niveau travail, il aura du mal à se reposer.

-Il va bien falloir pourtant. Il sera suivi à la lettre, et si ses artères se bouchent, on devra lui faire un pontage. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, rassurez-vous. Je vous emmène le voir?

Sebastian acquiesça et suivit le docteur Moore jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 204.

-Votre mère est déjà là.

Il ouvrit la porte et annonça :

-Monsieur et Madame Smythe. Votre fils est là. Entrez, dit-il à Sebastian.

Sebastian entra dans la chambre, nerveux. Son père était couché dans un lit entièrement blanc. Il portait une tunique bleue et paraissait fatigué, avec de grandes poches sous les yeux. Sa mère était assise sur une chaise près de son mari. Elle avait elle aussi des cernes sous les yeux, ne devant pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit tant elle était inquiète.

-Sebastian, dit-elle en se levant. Tu es venu.

-Tu me l'as demandé, répondit Sebastian.

-Comment ça ? demanda soudain Josh en fronçant les sourcils.

Sebastian regarda sa mère, bouche bée.

-Tu... commença-t-il.

-Je lui ai demandé de venir te voir oui, dit Katherine à son mari.

-Je t'avais dit de ne rien lui dire !

Sebastian eut l'impression de se recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure. Quoi ? Son père ne voulait pas le voir ? Et lui qui s'attendait à enfin entendre des mots gentils de la bouche de son père ! Il s'était complètement trompé apparemment.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit soudain le docteur Moore avec un sourire gêné.

Sebastian avait totalement oublié sa présence, et soudain voulait le supplier de rester. S'il se retrouvait seul avec ses parents, il risquait de passer un sale moment. Le médecin les salua et sortit en vitesse de la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir ? gronda Josh.

-Parce que j'avais peur pour toi chéri ! Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de parler un peu avec ton fils...

-Une bonne occasion ?! C'est à cause de lui que je ici !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

-A cause de toi, oui !

-De moi ?

-Oui ! Si tu avais fait de la politique au lieu d'aller dans cette foutue école, je me serais peut-être ménagé pour mon travail !

-N'importe quoi, arrête de trouver des excuses bidons.

Son père balança soudain des mots qui firent chanceler Sebastian :

-Si tu avais été le fils que j'attendais, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Au lieu de ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Une tapette alcoolique et dépressive qui fait du piano et qui se fait tabasser sur un parking !

Même Katherine poussa un hoquet de surprise en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

-Josh ! cria-t-elle, excédée.

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Il ne trouve pas de boulot, passe son temps à boire et à s'apitoyer sur son sort !

Sebastian eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Alors, c'était ça que pensait son père ? Et sa mère aussi ? Ce que tout le monde pensait de lui ?

-Sebastian, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, s'empressa de dire sa mère en voyant son visage blanc comme un linge.

Elle essaya de s'approcher de lui mais il la repoussa de la main en déglutissant. Il n'osait même plus regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de la porte en vacillant.

-Sebastian, il est simplement fatigué, ne l'écou...

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva au milieu du couloir vide. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de s'appuyer contre le mur blanc, haletant. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Il lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas fier de lui, mais jamais aussi violemment. Josh savait toucher là où ça faisait le plus mal. Il savait que le souvenir de cette fin de soirée sur le parking de l'école le rendait toujours malade. Il eut un haut le cœur en se rappelant les paroles de ces cinq types sur ce parking. Les insultes, les rires, et les coups, qui ne s'étaient plus arrêté de pleuvoir sur lui. Ses agresseurs lui avaient même craché dessus. Ils lui avaient parlé comme son père tout à l'heure. Soudain une main se posa sur son bras. Sebastian sursauta et repoussa la personne, s'imaginant qu'un de ses agresseurs était de retour.

-Wow ! s'exclama le Docteur Moore en levant les mains pour le calmer. Ce n'est que moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sebastian releva les yeux vers lui et vit la stupeur dans les yeux du docteur quand il vit les yeux pleins de larmes et le teint blafard du jeune homme.

-Excusez-moi, balbutia Sebastian avant de s'éloigner.

-Hé, attendez ! lança le docteur en le suivant. Vous êtes Sebastian, c'est ça ? Vous êtes tout pale.

-Je vais bien merci.

Sebastian ne le laissa pas ajouter quelque chose. Il s'éloigna en vitesse, sortit de l'hôpital et monta dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe et une fois sur la route, laissa échapper ses sanglots.

* * *

Raphaël, ahuri, courut après le jeune homme mais finit par renoncer en voyant qu'il était déjà parti. Inquiet, il se rendit dans la chambre de Josh Smythe.

-Monsieur, votre fils... commença-t-il.

-Ne vous occupez pas de mon fils, le coupa-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Raphaël chercha de l'aide auprès de madame Smythe, mais elle secoua la tête en murmurant :

-Merci, docteur Moore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

Décontenancé, Raphaël hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il resta quelques instants perdu. Il n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui venait de se passer. Le fils de Smythe, qui s'appelait apparemment Sebastian, était dans un tel état... Il paraissait paniqué, triste et en colère en même temps.

Dans son métier il avait déjà vu beaucoup de malades, mais là, c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de panique et de frustration dans un regard. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait sursauté comme ça quand il avait posé une main sur son épaule. Raphaël était tranquillement en train de rejoindre la chambre d'un autre patient quand il avait découvert le jeune homme appuyé contre le mur du couloir, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas du tout plu à Sebastian. Il était pale comme un linge. Son père, lui, était en colère. Et sa mère, elle, ne bronchait pas. A croire qu'elle se fichait que son fils soit dans cet état.

-Hé, Moore qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Raphaël releva la tête et son regard s'assombrit encore plus quand il reconnut le docteur Paul Windgings, emmerdeur de première.

-Je...

-T'as pas du boulot plutôt que de rester planté au milieu du couloir ? le coupa-t-il, ce qui agaça Raphaël au plus haut point. Je sais pas comment ça se passait à New York, mais ici, on est pas des fainéants.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Oh, pardon, monsieur réfléchissait ! Il faut croire que ça t'arrive de temps en temps.

Windgings lui fit un sourire cynique avant de s'éloigner. Raphaël serra les poings en marmonnant. Ce type l'énervait tellement ! C'était le plus agaçant, le plus chiant et le plus débile chirurgien de cet hôpital. Et comme par hasard, il le croisait dans les couloirs. Paul l'avait pris en grippe dès son arrivée à l'hôpital il y a de ça 1 an et demi. Il avait commencé son boulot à l'hôpital de Lima à ses 28 ans. Raphaël avait fait ses études de médecines et son internat en chirurgie à New York. Depuis ses 18 ans, il avait vécu dans la si populaire ville américaine. Huit ans plus tard, il avait enfin pu revenir à Lima pour devenir chirurgien dans l'hôpital local. New York ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Il avait toujours voulu revenir dans l'Ohio.

Raphaël était né dans la ville de Cleveland, en Ohio. À quasiment 30 ans, cela lui avait fait bizarre de revenir dans sa région d'origine. Certains médecins étaient jaloux de ses études faites à New York, et tout particulièrement ce Paul, qui se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler à tort et à travers.

Raphaël se rappela soudain qu'il devait aller voir une de ses patientes. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre 220 et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Rosa, dit-il en souriant.

La vieille dame lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Docteur Moore ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir !

-Pas moi, rétorqua Raphaël. Ça fait trois fois, Rosa. J'aimerais bien qu'il n'y en ai pas de quatrième.

Il jeta un œil sur le plâtre qui avait été mis à sa jambe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous casser la jambe ? ajouta-t-il.

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux comme le ferait un enfant après une bêtise.

Raphaël leva les mains en soupirant, excédé.

-Rosa, ce n'est plus possible. Un coup le bras, après le bassin, maintenant la jambe. Vous devez comprendre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester chez vous plus longtemps.

Raphaël avait déjà eu plusieurs fois Rosa comme patiente, et elle venait souvent avant qu'il n'arrive dans cet hôpital. Rosa avait 85 ans et vivait seule dans une grande maison à plusieurs étages. Son mari n'était plus là et elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Cette pauvre vieille femme n'avait pas de famille et ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer et refusait d'engager une infirmière ou de faire quelques travaux dans sa maison pour lui faciliter la vie.

-Je ne partirai pas de chez moi ! s'exclama Rosa d'une voix chevrotante.

-Alors, engagez une infirmière qui pourra vous aider. Vous n'arrêtez pas de tomber et vous finissez à chaque fois à l'hôpital.

La seule chose qu'avait accepté Rose, c'était un biper qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et qui lui permettait d'appeler les secours en cas de problème. Mais ça ne rassurait pas Raphaël plus que ça.

-Personne ne viendra m'aider chez moi, déclara Rosa en croisant les bras. Je refuse.

-Alors, faites des travaux chez vous.

Il essayait de la convaincre de faire le strict minimum pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Personne ne changera quoi que ce soit dans ma maison.

-Alors, il faut aller dans une maison de retraite.

-Non ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

Raphaël leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Il attendit que la vieille dame se calme. A cet âge, elle ne devait pas s'énerver comme ça. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Rosa, s'il vous plaît.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous refusez que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de vous ?

Rosa baissa les yeux. Elle semblait soudain triste. Raphaël prit la main de la vieille femme dans la sienne.

-Dites-moi Rosa. C'est dangereux ce que vous faites.

-C'est lui qui s'occupait de moi avant. Ce ne sera personne d'autre. Personne d'autre n'entrera dans ma maison, chuchota Rosa.

-De qui vous parlez ?

-De George.

-Votre mari ?

-Oui...

Raphaël comprit soudain. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que son défunt époux ne prenne soin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir de chez elle pour ne pas quitter la maison où elle avait vécu avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas que la maison change. Si vous faites des travaux, elle ne sera plus comme avant, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle voulait garder la maison telle qu'elle était quand son mari vivait encore avec elle. D'après ce qu'il savait, son mari était décédé il y a trois ans. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son souvenir.

-Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Non, personne ne comprend.

-Si, je vous assure. Vous voulez avoir l'impression qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il retrouvera sa vie telle qu'elle était quand il reviendra.

-Il n'aimerait pas qu'une femme vienne chez nous ou que la maison ait changé.

-Et encore moins que vous ne soyez plus chez vous.

Rosa acquiesça.

-Rosa, il ne reviendra pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je sais.

-Alors, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé.

-Ce n'est pas facile à mon âge, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

-Oui, je m'en doute...

-Je veux conserver son souvenir. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes trop jeune. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'amour ?

Raphaël secoua la tête.

-Eh bien, réfléchissez. Si vous l'aviez trouvé et que cette personne mourait. Si c'était la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde et que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans elle. Comment feriez-vous pour survivre ?

Raphaël baissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas ça. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, et ne risquait pas de trouver le grand amour de sitôt.

-Vous garderiez vos petites habitudes, vous feriez tout pour avoir l'impression que votre grand amour est toujours près de vous. George était mon grand amour. Mon âme sœur. Nous nous sommes mariés alors que nous avions vingt ans. Nous avons vécu plus de soixante ans ensemble. Alors je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Vous comprenez ?

Raphaël hocha la tête. Il était impressionné. Vivre plus d'un demi-siècle ensemble ? Lui qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'amour avait du mal à le croire.

-Oui, je vous comprends.

Il se releva.

-Écoutez, je vous demande d'y réfléchir. Je ne crois pas que votre mari aimerait vous voir dans cet état. Et un jour, ça pourrait être pire. Vous croyez que George voudrait vous voir souffrir comme ça ?

Rosa baissa les yeux.

-De toute façon, vous passez quelques temps ici. On ne peut pas vous laisser partir dans cet état. Bonne soirée.

Raphaël allait sortir mais se retourna :

-Rosa ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que c'est dur, enfin... Je suppose que c'est vraiment dur, mais il faut parfois tirer un trait sur le passé, pour se tourner vers le présent. Et dans le présent, vous êtes en danger, seule chez vous.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il espérait vraiment que ses dernières paroles allaient finir par la convaincre. Il aimait beaucoup Rosa et comprenait ses réactions, mais elle n'avait maintenant plus le choix. Elle finirait par se tuer, ou par se trouver dans une situation où elle ne pourrait plus appeler les secours. Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h30. Il avait terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Raphaël se rendit à la salle de garde des titulaires et déposa sa blouse dans son casier.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Moore ?

Raphaël se retourna et sourit à Mary Gordon, assise dans le canapé avec une tasse de café.

-Ouaip, pas pour toi ?

-Non, je suis de garde cette nuit, marmonna la jeune femme.

Mary devait avoir quasiment 30 ans, comme lui. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis des plus jeunes titulaires de l'hôpital.

-Oh, c'est pas de chance. J'espère pour toi que la nuit sera calme.

Il compatissait vraiment. Ce n'était pas facile de ne pas rentrer chez soi pour la nuit, mais ça arrivait à tout le monde. Il fallait toujours quelques titulaires sur place et ça changeait tous les jours. Raphaël serait de garde toute la nuit du lendemain.

-J'espère aussi. Dis-moi, ça te dit toujours pas, un dîner ?

Raphaël rigola intérieurement. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Il devait avouer qu'elle était charmante, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts qui ressortaient vraiment sur son visage. Quand les patients la voyaient, ils disaient tout le temps qu'elle avait un regard de braise qu'on ne pouvait plus quitter une fois qu'on avait posé ses yeux dessus. D'autant plus que Mary était si mince et si grande qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un mannequin. Une fois, alors qu'il travaillait avec elle sur un patient, le vieil homme lui avait murmuré :

-Elle est vraiment médecin ?

-Chirurgie générale, plus précisément, avait rétorqué Mary en le foudroyant du regard.

Mais Mary avait beau être la titulaire la plus mignonne de cet hôpital, il n'était pas intéressé.

-Je ne suis pas très dîner, répondit-il.

-Ça peut être autre chose qu'un dîner, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas très "autre chose", précisa-t-il en souriant.

-Je vois, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. J'aurais au moins essayé.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Bon, allez, bonne chance pour cette nuit. Tu me raconteras.

-A demain !

-A demain.

Raphaël mit son manteau, la salua et sortit de la salle de garde. Il rejoignit la sortie et salua les infirmières au guichet avant d'aller sur le parking. Quelques minutes plus tard, il disparaissait avec sa voiture, loin de l'hôpital. Il dut rouler environ vingt minutes pour atteindre son appartement, situé dans un quartier plutôt chic du centre de Lima. Il se gara sur sa place privé et ferma la voiture. Raphaël monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage avant de chercher ses clés dans son manteau.

-Merde, murmura-t-il quand il comprit qu'il les avait oublié.

Il toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il entendit des pas et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucy.

-Tu as encore oublié tes clés ! lui dit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

-C'est parce qu'on est partis ensemble ce matin, et c'est toi qui a fermé la porte.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bon, tu me laisses rentrer ?

Elle s'écarta et Raphaël entra dans l'appartement. Il vivait en colocation avec Lucy depuis son arrivée il y a un an et demi. La jeune femme cherchait un colocataire parce que le loyer de l'appartement venait d'augmenter, et Raphaël n'avait pas encore les moyens de se payer un chez soi, alors il avait répondu à son annonce. Lucy avait 24 ans et était interne dans le service pédiatrie de l'hôpital. C'était plus facile pour eux de travailler au même endroit. Lucy n'avait pas de voiture et devait prendre les transports en commun, sauf quand ils commençaient leurs gardes en même temps : ces fois-ci, il pouvait l'emmener avec lui en voiture. Dès le début de leur colocation, Lucy et Raphaël étaient devenus bons amis. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais été question d'autre chose entre eux. Il adorait délirer, sortir et s'amuser avec elle, mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin.

-J'ai déjà pris ma douche, alors si tu veux y aller.

-Tu es rentrée il y a longtemps ?

-Une heure environ.

-T'as pris le bus ?

-Taxi. J'étais crevée pour marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

-Journée difficile ?

-Assez oui.

Raphaël enleva le manteau et se tourna vers son amie. Il vit bien à son regard fuyant qu'elle n'était pas bien. En plus, elle avait mis un pull très ample comme pyjama et marchait le dos un peu voûté. Tous les signes montrant qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lucy fuit son regard et s'en alla dans le salon. Il la retrouva assise sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vide. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira vers lui. Il attendit alors qu'elle se livre à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brisa enfin le silence :

-Un bébé est mort aujourd'hui. Il avait une malformation cardiaque. Ça faisait des mois qu'on était sur son cas, la mère commençait à espérer qu'on arriverait à le sauver.

-Mais vous n'avez pas réussi.

Lucy secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais, dit-elle en soupirant avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël. Mais c'est dur. Surtout quand on s'investit autant pour un patient et qu'on n'arrive finalement pas à le sauver.

Raphaël comprenait ce sentiment. Lucy était depuis peu interne et c'était vraiment dur au début de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. On avait toujours tendance à s'investir personnellement dans un cas, et on en ressortait en général blessé. Même lui qui avait fini son internat et était titulaire avait toujours du mal à rester professionnel. On voulait toujours sauver tout le monde. Et le pire, c'est quand on pensait avoir enfin sauvé un patient, et qu'au final on le perdait soudainement.

C'était dur pour Lucy, surtout en travaillant près des plus jeunes enfants, alors, il faisait tout son possible pour être là quand elle avait besoin de parler. C'était leur petit rituel. Quand ils passaient une dure journée, ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé, se serraient l'un contre l'autre et se racontaient leurs malheurs.

-J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre le corps humain, dit Lucy. Comment peut-on mourir si jeunes, alors qu'on a toute la vie devant nous qui nous attend ? Est-ce qu'on est donc obligé de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de notre tête qui menace de nous tuer à chaque instant ?

Raphaël se tendit soudain, et Lucy enleva la tête de son épaule.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, s'empressa de dire Lucy d'un air triste.

Raphaël sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Il évitait simplement d'y penser la plupart du temps, mais son cœur se serrait quand quelqu'un lui rappelait justement cette épée de Damoclès juste au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, non, dit Raphaël en posant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds et lisses de Lucy qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Parlons simplement d'autre chose.

-D'accord. Alors, et toi, ta journée ? Tu sembles préoccupé. Raconte-moi.

-Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, des petits trucs... Toujours ce docteur Windgings qui m'insupporte, cette bonne vieille Rosa qui refuse toujours d'être aidé par une infirmière à domicile, et encore Mary qui essaie de me filer un rencard.

Bizarrement, Raphaël ne parla de la famille Smythe à Lucy. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'afficher les problèmes de Sebastian devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le connaissait même pas, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour ce garçon ?

-Pour ce Docteur Windgings, tu n'as qu'à lui foutre ton poing dans la figure. Pour Rosa, je suis sure que tu arriveras à la convaincre. Et pour cette Mary, quand est-ce qu'elle aura compris que c'est impossible pour une fille de sortir avec un gay ?

Raphaël rigola. Toujours aussi franche cette Lucy.

-Je ne peux pas le frapper, je risque de gros ennuis. Il a plus d'ancienneté que moi.

-Mouais... N'empêche que c'est pas ta faute si c'est un con.

-On est d'accord.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Et pour Mary, je te signale que personne à l'hôpital ne sait que je suis gay.

Il avait préféré taire ce léger détail. Il avait découvert son homosexualité à l'adolescence, et cela n'avait posé de problèmes à personne. Sa famille l'avait bien accepté, ses amis aussi. Il avait juste fait profil bas au lycée pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec d'autres gens moins tolérants. Mais dans l'ensemble, que ce soit dans son lycée ou en fac de médecine, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes particuliers.

-Tu parles. Je suis sure que tout l'hôpital s'en est déjà rendu compte.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu crois ?

Lucy le regarda de ses yeux bleus azur.

-J'en suis certaine.

-Si tu le dis, dit Raphaël en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, il ne faisait pas vraiment gay aux premiers abords. Il s'habillait normalement, et n'était pas vraiment efféminé. Il préférait seulement les bras solides des hommes que les corps frêles des femmes. L'homosexualité ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes, mais il se considérait quand même comme un gay, vu qu'il préférait vraiment la compagnie des hommes.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

-Je vais préparer à manger. Des pâtes, ça te dit ? Je suis trop crevée pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

-Va pour des pâtes !

Raphaël s'enferma dans la salle de bains. L'appartement convenait parfaitement pour deux personnes, avec un salon, une cuisine, un W-C, une salle de bains et deux chambres.

Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Il sentait tous ses muscles se détendre les uns après les autres. La fatigue, après de l'eau si chaude, lui tombait dessus. Il ressortit de la douche une serviette autour de la taille et s'habilla dans sa chambre. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Alors que Lucy était en train de mettre table tout en surveillant les pâtes, le téléphone fixe sonna.

-Tu peux répondre ? demanda Lucy.

Raphaël reconnut immédiatement le numéro.

-C'est pour moi, dit-il avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir mon chéri, c'est maman !

-Coucou maman, sourit Raphaël.

-Comment tu vas mon petit chou ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué j'espère ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, comme tous les soirs, mais ça va je t'assure, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa mère l'appelait le plus souvent possible pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Une vraie mère poule. D'un côté, il savait avoir de la chance, peu de gens avaient des parents aussi proches, mais d'un autre côté, c'était parfois pesant de devoir toujours répéter pareil : "je vais bien, arrêtez de vous inquiéter". Sa mère, Julia, avait toujours été comme ça. Ses parents étaient aujourd'hui à la retraite, sa mère était une ancienne coiffeuse, et Franck, son père, avait été professeur de littérature à la fac où sa sœur, Leah, 22 ans, étudiait le droit depuis quatre ans.

-Quand est-ce que tu viens nous voir ? demanda Julia.

-Dès que j'aurai un week-end de libre maman.

-Et tu ne sais pas du tout quand c'est ?

-Non, il y en a pas de prévu pour le moment, mais dès que je sais, je vous appelle, c'est promis.

-Et j'espère que tu vas voir souvent ton grand père. Lui au moins il n'habite pas très loin, tu pourrais aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

-J'y vais demain en début d'après-midi pendant ma pause, maman, comme tous les lundis.

-Très bien. Et tu travailles même aujourd'hui ? Un dimanche ?

-Eh oui. Je n'ai pas mon dimanche de libre cette semaine.

-Oh...

-Au fait, ne m'appelle pas demain soir, je suis de garde toute la nuit.

-Oh, mais tu vas être vraiment fatigué. J'espère que tu te reposes souvent mon chéri.

-Mais oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

-Oui, je le sais, mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Tu as vu ton médecin ce mois-ci ?

-Oui, il y a une semaine.

-Et alors ?

-Tout va bien maman. Mes analyses sont tout à fait normales. Tu te doutes bien que je te le dirai si il y avait un problème.

-Oui, mais...

-Maman, ça fait des années que je vais bien, quasiment 10 ans, alors arrête de t'inquiéter tous les mois, dès que je vais faire mes analyses.

-Ça peut revenir à tout moment...

-Maman arrête. On a la même conversation tous les mois.

Un silence au bout du fil.

-Bon, très bien.. Ton père et ta sœur t'embrassent.

-Embrasse-les de ma part. Bonne soirée à vous.

-Et embrasse Lucy de notre part.

-J'y manquerai pas. A bientôt.

-Bisous, lui dit sa mère avant de raccrocher.

Raphaël reposa le téléphone.

-Décidément ta mère est toujours la même.

-Oui, rigola-t-il. Ça changera jamais. Mais elle s'inquiète trop.

-Je sais que c'est pesant pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Oui je sais. Ils t'embrassent tous.

-Tu iras les voir ?

-Dès que j'ai un week-end de libre.

Lucy acquiesça.

-Bon allez viens, les pâtes sont prêtes. J'ai fait de la sauce tomate avec.

-Super, sourit Raphaël.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Raphaël arriva le lendemain matin à 8h à l'hôpital, accompagné par Lucy, Mary vint à sa rencontre.

-Salut vous deux. Moore, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. On m'a chargé de te dire que finalement tu es libre ce soir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais. Changement de programme. Tu as bien de la chance. Par contre tu es de garde mercredi soir et toute la nuit.

-Pas de problème. Merci de m'en avoir informé.

-À ton service, sourit Mary. Bonjour Lucy. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien et vous ? Mary c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Raphaël parle souvent de vous. Vous êtes sa colocataire c'est bien ça ?

-Tout à fait. Et vous une autre titulaire ?

-Je vois qu'il vous a parlé de moi, rigola Mary.

-Oh, vite fait, rétorqua Raphaël. Bon, à ce soir Lucy.

-Non, pas ce soir. Toi tu as un changement de programme, mais pas moi, sourit Lucy.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es de garde cette nuit. On se voit demain alors ?

-Ouaip.

Lucy lui fit un signe de la main et sourit à Mary avant de s'éloigner.

-Très mignonne ta petite amie, commenta Mary.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Nous sommes juste amis.

Mary leva les mains.

-Ok, ok, t'énerves pas. Je dois y aller.

Mary s'éloigna à son tour. Raphaël soupira avant de se rendre dans la salle de repos pour se changer. Décidément, Mary n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à la tenir à distance, mais pour combien de temps ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se mit au boulot. Il avait une opération de prévue à 10h et il devait tenir les urgences en attendant.

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël toqua à la porte de la chambre 220 avant d'entrer. Il venait juste de sortir de son opération et voulait rendre visite à sa patiente de la veille. Rosa était en train de regarder un magazine, des lunettes sur le nez. Elle leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Docteur Moore !

-Bonjour Rosa ! Comment vous vous sentez ?

-Mieux. Je n'ai plus vraiment mal, ça me gratte juste ce gros plâtre.

-Il va falloir le garder plusieurs semaines malheureusement. Vous avez réfléchi ?

-Vous savez, à mon âge, on fait semblant de lire les magazines, sourit Rosa. On regarde surtout les images.

Raphaël s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit et Rosa soupira.

-Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Et j'en suis arrivé à une décision qui me convient.

-Ah oui ?

-Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me débrouiller seule avec ce plâtre, alors je vais engager une infirmière à domicile tant que je me coltinerai ce truc. George n'aurait pas pu de toute façon s'occuper de moi avec un plâtre. Il n'était pas non plus très jeune.

-Et quand vous n'aurez plus le plâtre ?

-Je verrai. Si je vois que cette infirmière me simplifie vraiment la vie et assure bien ma sécurité, je la garderai peut-être.

-Sage décision, sourit Raphaël.

-J'ai dit peut-être !

Raphaël hocha la tête. Il sentait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Quelque chose lui disait que cette infirmière à domicile allait rester.

-Je vais me charger moi-même de vous trouver une bonne aide à domicile. Vous voulez bien ?

-Avec plaisir. Choisissez-la bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre mari serait fier de vous Rosa.

-Je l'espère, sourit-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël reposa sa blouse dans son casier à midi. Il avait une heure et demie de libre pour manger. Il allait en profiter, comme tous les lundis et vendredi, pour aller voir son grand père à la clinique pour personnes âgés de Lima. En chemin, il se sentit soulagé pour Rosa. Il s'inquiéterait déjà moins pour elle après lui avoir trouvé une bonne infirmière.

Dix minutes plus tard, Raphaël se garait devant la clinique. Il acheta deux sandwichs au snack à côté avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il salua la secrétaire qui lui sourit et rejoignit la chambre au fond du couloir. Il toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit une voix.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Son grand père, Charles Lings, père de Julia, était assis dans son fauteuil. À 87 ans, Charles était encore très indépendant. Il avait décidé lui-même d'aller dans cette clinique à la mort de sa femme. Pour lui, cet endroit était le paradis. Il pouvait regarder la télé, jouer aux cartes avec ses voisins de chambre, la nourriture était plutôt bonne et chaque chambre était très bien équipée pour les personnes âgés.

-Salut grand-père !

-Coucou mon grand.

Il embrassa Charles sur le front avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il lui tendit le sandwich.

-Tiens, je t'en ai pris un.

-Je ne sais pas si mes vieilles dents vont réussir à mâcher ça.

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

-C'est bien pour ça que le tien est au pain de mie. C'est facile à mâcher.

-Ah ! Super, merci beaucoup Raphy.

Son grand-père adorait l'appeler comme ça, même si Raphaël n'aimait pas du tout. Ils mangèrent leur repas en silence. Le jeune homme essayait de manger au même rythme que Charles pour ne pas le vexer.

Raphaël devait tout à son grand-père. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, même si sa grand-mère était morte dix ans plus tôt d'une pneumonie. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait pu faire ses études de médecine à New York, dans une prestigieuse fac. Grâce à la vente de la maison de ses grands-parents. À la mort de Nina, la femme de Charles, il avait été décidé par toute la famille de Julia de vendre la maison familiale pour payer ses études, et le reste de l'argent servait aujourd'hui à aider Leah, sa petite sœur.

-Alors, quoi de neuf grand-père ? demanda-t-il quand ils eurent fini leur sandwich.

-Boh, tu sais, à mon âge, plus grand chose de neuf.

-Allez papi, tu as toujours des nouvelles pour moi d'habitude.

Charles sourit.

-En effet, il y en a une.

-Raconte !

-Il y a une jeune dame, à l'autre bout du couloir. Sylvia. Je crois que lui plais.

-Quand tu dis une jeune dame, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Oh non ! Ça veut dire une femme de mon âge environ. Tu sais, j'ai encore mes vieilles habitudes pour faire la cour à une femme.

-Oh, très bien ! C'est super. Elle est gentille ?

-C'est la crème de la crème. Une vraie perle. Tous les vieux de la clinique lui tournent autour, mais c'est moi qu'elle regarde à chaque fois.

-Tant mieux pour toi, sourit Raphaël. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Bien entendu !

Charles lui demanda ensuite des nouvelles de sa colocataire, de son boulot, de ses parents et de sa sœur.

-Ils ne viennent jamais me voir tes parents et Leah.

-Ils sont assez loin d'ici tu sais, et Leah a beaucoup de travail à la fac de droit. Mais je suis sure que dès qu'ils auront tous des vacances, ils viendront te rendre visite.

-Toi tu viens tout le temps.

-Parce que j'habite juste à côté.

-Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas de venir voir ton vieux grand-père, Raphy ?

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu venais tous les lundis et vendredi, toujours à la même heure. C'est devenu un truc monotone de me rendre visite...

-Mais pas du tout papi ! C'est juste que j'ai tellement de travail qu'au moins je suis sur de venir en choisissant des jours précis. Sinon, tu me connais, je n'arriverai jamais à venir si je ne le prévois pas à l'avance.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben oui, j'adore venir te voir.

Et c'était tout à fait vrai. Il aimait bien discuter avec son grand père. Le vieil homme avait encore toute sa tête et était toujours très intéressant.

OoOoOoOoO

À la fin de la journée, Raphaël fut bien content de pouvoir partir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer la nuit à l'hôpital. À 17h00, il fut libéré exceptionnellement et décida de se rendre à la salle de musculation de Lima. Il aimait bien, de temps en temps, aller faire du sport en salle. Ça lui permettait de se maintenir en forme et de se changer les idées, après toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait aux urgences. Il décida d'abord de passer voir Lucy au service pédiatrie.

La jeune femme était assise près des couveuses et regardait d'un air attendri un bébé tellement petit que Raphaël fut surpris qu'il soit vivant. Quand Lucy le vit arriver, elle lui fit signe de l'autre côté de la vitre de la rejoindre. Il passa la porte du sas où se trouvaient les couveuses et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je te présente Mathis, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Il est si petit !

-Il est né à 5 mois de grossesse. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant.

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Le temps nous le dira. Je dois le surveiller toute la nuit.

-Quelqu'un va te relayer ?

-Une infirmière viendra à ma place un moment pour que je puisse me reposer et me bipera en cas de problème.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-J'espère que celui-ci, on le sauvera.

Lucy pensait sûrement au bébé décédé la veille.

-J'espère aussi.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi ce soir sans moi ?

-Je vais aller à la muscu. Ça me fera du bien.

-T'as raison. Au moins ça te fera peut-être des tablettes de chocolat.

-J'ai déjà des tablettes de chocolat ! lança-t-il en la tapant sur l'épaule.

-N'importe quoi ! Allez, va t'entraîner !

Raphaël allait assez souvent à la salle de muscu, il n'était plus aussi maigrichon qu'il l'était dans sa jeunesse. Il avait quand même pas mal de muscles.

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur le haut de la tête en lui souhaitant bon courage avant de s'éclipser. Il prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'au gymnase de la ville, situé juste à côté de la grande salle de musculation. Il montra sa carte d'abonnement au surveillant pour pouvoir entrer. Il alla se changer dans les vestiaires. Il gardait toujours des affaires de sport dans son casier de l'hôpital au cas où il pourrait s'éclipser avant faire de la musculation sans avoir à rentrer chez lui. Une fois prêt, il entra dans la salle et décida d'aller courir sur le tapis. Il régla le temps à trente minutes et la vitesse du tapis à "normale".

Alors qu'il courait, Raphaël observa les autres machines et remarqua un jeune homme en train de frapper dans un sac de sable. La salle avait ce qu'il fallait en matière de musculation mais aussi pour la boxe. Raphaël se dit soudain que cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux apparemment verts, même s'il ne voyait pas très bien d'ici. Il était mince et grand. Raphaël mit plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment le reconnaître. Sebastian Smythe. Celui qui était venu voir son père Josh à l'hôpital et qui était reparti tremblant et blanc comme un linge.

Cette fois-ci, Sebastian semblait en colère. Il frappait comme un fou le sac de ses mains gantés. De l'endroit où il était, Sebastian ne pouvait pas le voir l'observer. Raphaël se demandait pourquoi il paraissait tant en colère. S'il avait pu déchirer le sac, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Il semblait vouloir se défouler sur ce pauvre sac. De la sueur coulait le long de son front et ses muscles étaient tendus, prêt à frapper de plus en plus fort.

Raphaël finit par décider d'intervenir quand il vit dans quel état d'épuisement le jeune homme était. Il arrêta le tapis et descendit. Il fit le tour des autres machines pour rejoindre l'espace où se trouvaient le sac et Sebastian. Raphaël se mit sur le côté et attendit que Sebastian le remarque. Celui-ci finit par le voir et arrêta de frapper. Raphaël attrapa le sac pour qu'il arrête de tanguer.

-Ce sac ne vous a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache.

Sebastian le regarda, bouche bée. Apparemment, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas qui je suis ?

Sebastian pâlit soudain.

-Docteur Moore.

-C'est bien moi. Raphaël. Vous vous appelez Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Du sport, et vous ?

-Moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du sport. C'est plutôt de l'acharnement contre un pauvre sac, sourit Raphaël.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Je me défoulais un peu.

-Je vois ça. Vous pourriez vous faire mal à frapper si fort et si vite.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Tant que ça me fait du bien.

Raphaël avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Il décida de voir jusqu'où pourrait aller Sebastian.

-Vous ne me demandez pas de nouvelles de votre père ?

Sebastian pâlit encore plus et Raphaël eut l'impression que celui-ci allait s'écrouler devant lui. Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'aurait pas du lui parler de ses parents, ce sujet semblait sensible.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du... commença-t-il mais Sebastian ne le laissa pas finir.

Il défit ses gants et commença à partir précipitamment.

-Attendez ! l'appela Raphaël en le suivant jusque dans les vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Sebastian en se retournant d'un air menaçant.

Raphaël haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton colérique du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, soupira soudain Sebastian en remettant son tee-shirt. Je ne devrais pas vous parler de cette façon. Bonne soirée.

Sebastian disparut par la porte des vestiaires. Raphaël resta ahuri au milieu du vestiaire. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange.


	2. Chapitre 2

NA : Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, bien en retard c'est vrai, mais avec les cours ce n'est pas simple. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et please, prenez le temps de mettre un petit commentaire quand vous avez fini votre lecture, je me doute que vous avez peut-être la flemme (ça m'arrive aussi), mais ça ne prend que quelques minutes :)

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant un moment à cause des vacances qui arrivent. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

Sebastian sortit en trombe de la salle de musculation. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Quand il avait reconnu le docteur Moore, il avait tout de suite repensé aux paroles de son père la veille, qui l'avaient tant blessé. Après être rentré de l'hôpital, Sebastian avait passé la journée dans son appartement à boire plusieurs bouteilles de vodka et de whisky, tout en regardant des émissions et des films affalé sur le canapé.

Son appartement était de nouveau en bordel parce qu'en rentrant la veille, il n'avait pas supporté de voir son chez-lui aussi propre alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Il avait tout ressorti, ses habits, la vaisselle, les bibelots, il avait tout remis au milieu. Il voulait effacer l'épisode de l'hôpital de sa mémoire et revenir quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait bu pour oublier, et était sorti le soir dans un bar. Il était resté dans son coin et avait commandé des verres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de tenir debout. Il avait eu la brillante idée de sortir dans un bar près de chez lui. Il était donc rentré à pied, en se traînant quasiment par terre, et s'était effondré sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé vers 11h et s'était dépêché de se préparer. Il avait une sérieuse gueule de bois mais était quand même allé travailler dans le petit restaurant situé à quelques kilomètres. Il avait servi jusqu'à 16h, mais n'était pas du tout concentré. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son père. Il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, et cela lui avait mis une énorme claque d'apprendre que ses propres parents le considéraient comme un bon à rien alcoolique, dépressif, et en plus gay. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire qu'il ait autant envie de boire, ou qu'il ne soit pas en forme ? Après tout, il ne trouvait pas de boulot et n'avait personne sur qui compter, alors ça pouvait se comprendre ! C'était à cause d'eux qu'il était dans cet état. Son père n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser, n'était pas du tout fier de lui et passait son temps à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il le prenait pour un dégénéré à être gay et à aimer la musique. Il l'avait bien dit hier : un gay qui joue du piano. On voyait là bien à quel point Josh avait peu d'estime pour son fils. Et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait de voir que son père, autrefois si complice avec lui, le rejetait totalement.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il disait clairement à Sebastian que c'était de sa faute si il s'était fait tabasser par cette bande. Il pouvait supporter d'être rabaissé en permanence, mais pas sur ce sujet là. Josh savait très bien que cette expérience l'avait traumatisé et qu'il ne voulait plus y penser, et il lui en reparlait ! Comme un reproche en plus ! Comme si c'était sa faute. Pour Josh, si son fils n'avait pas été gay, il ne se serait pas fait tabasser et n'aurait pas été laissé pour mort sur un parking. Point final. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ce genre de choses pouvait blesser profondément quelqu'un et le changer à jamais. Sebastian avait maintenant peur de tout le monde et était parfois pris de crises d'angoisse pendant la nuit, quand il faisait des cauchemars où il revivait encore et encore la scène et où son propre père et ses amis participaient au passage à tabac. Après son agression, personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Personne ne l'avait rassuré, personne n'avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa famille s'en foutait complètement, même sa mère n'avait pas vraiment pris de nouvelles de lui et n'avait pas essayé de l'aider.

Sebastian monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Il tremblait encore quand il entra dans son appartement. Sa rencontre avec Raphaël l'avait encore plus perturbé. Il voyait bien qu'au fond le jeune homme avait voulu l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit était Sebastian. Sans attache, sans avenir, et incapable de rester près des hommes depuis son agression.

Sebastian avait bien vu à l'air ahuri de Raphaël que celui-ci n'avait pas compris cet accès de panique, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui expliquer. Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer lui-même. Et puis, il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait vu seulement deux fois et ce par simple coïncidence.

Le jeune homme prit une rapide douche avant de se rhabiller pour partir travailler au restaurant. Il était aussi de service ce soir de 19h jusqu'à 23h. Quand il se gara sur le parking du restaurant et entra dans le restaurant, le gérant de l'établissement, Alex Silva, lui dit bonjour de la main. Alex était un patron plutôt sympa qui n'en demandait pas trop à ses employés. Sebastian travaillait chez lui depuis plusieurs mois. Quand il alla dans la salle de repos des employés pour enfiler le tee-shirt du restaurant qui affichait en petit le nom du restaurant, _Le Cordon Bleu_ , Théo, un autre serveur, le salua :

-Salut Sebastian !

-Salut. Tu n'étais pas là ce midi ?

-Non, j'ai du aller voir mon grand-père à l'hôpital, répondit le jeune homme.

-Oh... Il va bien ?

-Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais ça va mieux. Il devrait s'en sortir.

Théo semblait vraiment inquiet et Sebastian repensa à son père. Lui aussi avait été vraiment inquiet en apprenant le malaise cardiaque de son père, mais il n'aurait pas du. Son père le détestait, et Sebastian le détestait aussi maintenant. Il chassa ses pensées. C'était égoïste de penser à son père maintenant, alors que son collègue semblait si mal.

-Je suis sûr que ça ira, sourit Sebastian. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'espère vraiment. Il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Sebastian lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu me diras quand t'en sauras plus. Essaie de penser à autre chose entre temps.

-Tu as raison. Il faut que je me concentre sur le boulot.

Les deux hommes commencèrent leur service. Tout se passa plutôt bien, même si Sebastian était ailleurs. Il repensait à Raphaël. Il se sentait tellement idiot d'avoir si mal réagi avec lui. Il voulait seulement l'aider, et lui il fuyait.

Seulement, Sebastian doutait que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Il aurait simplement aimé avoir une autre vie. Si ses parents étaient là, ils lui reprocheraient de ne pas chercher à améliorer sa vie. Il aurait pu se concentrer davantage pour trouver du boulot, il aurait pu arrêter de boire et se bouger un peu plus. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis cette foutue agression, il ne se sentait plus capable de faire des efforts et sombrait de plus en plus. Chaque jour, il se promettait de faire de nouvelles recherches pour un vrai travail, d'arrêter l'alcool et de ne plus penser à cette fête de l'école. Mais chaque jour, il ne tenait pas ses promesses. Au fond, c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser aller.

OoOoOoOoO

Les deux jours prochains se passèrent sans aucun changement. Sebastian se leva tard le mardi, alla travailler le midi et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il retourna à la salle de musculation et frappa de nouveau comme un fou sur le sac de sable. Ça le défoulait. Il mettait dans ses coups toute sa rage, sa haine et sa colère contre son père, sa mère, et toute la société. Contre les cinq types qui l'avaient agressé, par contre, il ne ressentait pas de la colère. Simplement de l'angoisse. Contre eux, il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : boire pour oublier.

Il n'appela pas sa mère pour demander des nouvelles de Josh. Il s'en fichait complètement désormais. Par contre, elle tenta de le joindre. Dans l'après-midi, son téléphone portable avait sonné mais quand il avait vu que c'était sa mère qui essayait de l'appeler, il avait directement raccroché. Elle lui avait laissé un message. Il avait quand même pris la peine de l'écouter.

"Sebastian, je t'en prie, réponds-moi... Je m'inquiète pour toi... Ton père était fatigué, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi."

Il n'avait pas rappelé. Elle pensait vraiment que son père ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit ? C'était pathétique. Il le pensait vraiment. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Josh rêvait depuis longtemps de lui dire ces mots. Il frissonnait encore en se rappelant des paroles de son père. Elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment un père pouvait penser ça de son fils ? Il le faisait même passer pour le responsable de son malaise cardiaque, alors que ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport. Son père le dégoûtait. Où était passé l'homme qui lui lisait des histoires le soir, qui lui préparait son petit-déjeuner tous les matins, qui le rassurait la nuit quand il faisait un cauchemar et qui l'emmenait pêcher tous les week-ends ?

En rentrant de la salle de musculation, il avait un message sur son téléphone fixe. Il l'écouta aussi.

"Sebastian, c'est encore maman. Cette histoire entre ton père et toi va beaucoup trop loin, il faut que vous vous réconciliez. Il ne le pensait pas, il n'a jamais rien pensé de méchant sur toi. Je sais qu'il t'as profondément blessé, mais vous devez essayer de vous parler. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais très bien. Vous allez finir par vous faire encore plus de mal. Je t'en supplie, rappelle-moi, donne-moi un signe de vie... "

Ce message donna envie de rire à Sebastian. Sa mère était vraiment naïve, ou elle le prenait pour un idiot. Il savait très bien qu'au contraire, son père avait toujours pensé des choses méchantes sur lui. Il n'avait plus jamais été fier de lui depuis que Sebastian était devenu gay et s'était intéressé au chant et à la musique. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Si Katherine pensait vraiment qu'il allait revenir en rampant vers son père en lui demandant pardon alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, elle se trompait totalement. Il ne la rappela pas, ne donna pas de nouvelles de lui et s'interdisait de penser à eux. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ses parents.

Il retourna travailler jusqu'à 23h, et se coucha directement en rentrant. Cette fois, il ne toucha pas une seule goutte d'alcool. Il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça et ne voulait pas avoir mal à la tête le lendemain.

Le mercredi, la journée se passa à peu près comme la veille. Le matin, son téléphone sonna et Sebastian crut que c'était encore sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était Jeff Sterling. Sebastian décrocha.

-Allo Sebastian ? C'est Jeff.

-Oui, j'ai reconnu ton numéro. Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Pourquoi tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles de toi ? Ça fait des mois que tu ne nous as pas rappelé.

-Je sais, disons que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes...

Sebastian avait arrêté de prendre de leurs nouvelles plusieurs mois après son agression. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de personne, et l'amour qui liait Jeff et Nick le rendait malade et jaloux. Il savait qu'il était égoïste de réagir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas supporter leur bonheur évident. Jeff était devenu professeur d'histoire dans un lycée public. Nick, lui, dessinait des illustrations pour des livres pour enfants. Il espérait dessiner dans des bandes dessinées ou pour des romans, mais l'ascension était longue. Ses deux amis travaillent tous les deux à Westerville et vivaient ensemble dans un petit appartement.

-Je suis désolé, Jeff, je n'aurais pas du disparaître comme ça...

-Nick a pensé qu'il valait mieux te laisser tranquille quelques temps après... ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois. On pensait que tu finirais par nous rappeler, mais toujours aucune nouvelle.

-J'aurais vraiment du rappeler.

-Eh bien, je l'ai fait. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais reprendre contact avec toi, mais on avait vraiment beaucoup de boulot avec Nick.

-Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses deux amis. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que courir après un ami qui s'en fichait visiblement d'eux depuis quelques temps. Mais il ne s'en fichait pas du tout. Jeff et Nick avaient toujours été ses amis et il avait gardé contact avec eux, même après la Dalton Academy.

-Tu sais, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne parle plus à grand monde.

-Tu as des problèmes ?

 _Je n'ai pas de vrai travail, mon diplôme ne me sert à rien, je suis en train de devenir alcoolique et je n'arrive pas à oublier cette foutue agression qui me fait angoisser pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne suis plus du tout sociable, je n'arrive pas à avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un parce que je ne suis qu'un type égoïste et arrogant, et pour couronner le tout, mes parents me prennent pour un moins que rien et me rabaissent tout le temps alors que j'aurai grandement besoin de leur aide._ Il avait envie de lui répondre ceci, mais il savait qu'il passerait pour un mec n'arrêtant pas de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Alors il répondit simplement :

-Oh, rien de grave. La routine.

-Tu es sur ? Et... Cette agression, tu t'en remets ?

-Oui oui, mentit Sebastian. Ça va bien.

-Je vois... Ça m'étonne.

-Pourquoi ?

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça avait l'air de t'avoir bien chamboulé, alors ne me fais pas croire que tout va bien. Pourquoi tu n'as pas rappelé ?

Sebastian pâlit.

-J'ai... Juste besoin d'un peu de temps...

-Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi Seb. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je sais...

-Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'insister Sebastian, parce que je sais que tu es très têtu, mais... Si tu as envie de nous en parler, n'hésite pas. Quand tu seras prêt, reviens vers nous. Ce sera avec plaisir...

Sebastian serra le téléphone dans sa main, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Merci...

-Je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ta vie, mais j'espère vraiment que ça va.

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Si seulement il savait. Jeff dut comprendre le message car il demanda immédiatement :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça va...

-Seb, arrête. Il faut que tu acceptes notre soutien.

-Je vais bien je te dis.

Comme d'habitude, Sebastian se mettait sur la défensive.

-Seb...

-Je te dis que ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

-Je vois...

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir parlé comme ça.

-Excuse-moi...

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Sebastian ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

-Il faut que je raccroche. Je dois aller travailler, dit-il.

-Bon, très bien, dit Jeff. Je te rappellerai une autre fois. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi. Et passe le bonjour à Nick.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Sebastian ?

-Oui ?

-Prends soin de toi. S'il te plaît.

Sebastian ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Cette conversation téléphonique l'avait épuisé émotionnellement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'inquiétude qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il faisait du mal à ses amis. Il devrait peut-être reprendre plus contact avec eux. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux avec leur soutien. Il s'était persuadé ces derniers mois que personne ne se souciait de lui et qu'il ne servait à rien, mais il s'était peut-être trompé.

Sebastian se rendit alors au restaurant, de meilleur humeur. Théo lui annonça avec soulagement que son grand-père allait mieux et qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il devait juste faire attention à son cœur maintenant. En fin d'après-midi, Sebastian retourna à la salle de musculation. C'était devenu une habitude désormais. Il s'y rendait quasiment tous les jours pour se défouler et se changer les idées.

Après avoir frappé le sac pendant environ une demi-heure, Sebastian rentra chez lui prendre et une douche et regarda un peu la télé en peignoir.

Son répondeur clignotait. Il appuya sur la touche pour écouter le message.

"C'est encore moi."

Sebastian se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

"Je t'en prie, Sebastian. Rappelle-toi les bons souvenirs que tu as avec ton père. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident avec lui depuis quelques années, mais tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça."

Sa mère se tut quelques secondes et Sebastian serra les poings. Pourquoi sa mère décidait soudain de donner son avis ? Elle n'avait jamais donné son point de vue sur rien, et voilà qu'elle voulait qu'ils se réconcilient ?

"Sebastian, réponds-moi. S'il te plaît. Je..."

Un sanglot se fit entendre au téléphone et Sebastian sentit tout de même son cœur se serrer. Il détestait entendre sa mère pleurer comme ça. Elle semblait si lasse et si triste. Et il savait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle en était incapable. Elle devait souffrir de voir tant de tensions dans sa famille maintenant complètement décomposée.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute maman, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Je suis désolée. Je te demande pardon"

Le message s'arrêtait là. Sebastian en resta perturbé. Sa mère s'excusait rarement étant donné qu'elle ne participait jamais aux disputes et prenait seulement la défense de son mari. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle lui demandait pardon maintenant.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas faire attention à ces messages. Il n'avait aucune intention de reprendre contact avec eux. Sebastian finit par s'habiller et partit en direction du restaurant. Son service se passa sans encombres en compagnie de Nathalie, une autre serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années. Vers 22h, Alex lui demanda de changer de secteur dans la salle.

-Va plutôt finir de servir les tables 30 à 33, Théo a du partir en urgence.

Sebastian s'inquiéta aussitôt. Et si le grand-père du jeune homme avait encore des problèmes ? Il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Sans attendre, il obéit au patron et lui demanda où les clients en étaient.

-Débarrasse la table 32, ils ont terminé. Je vais finir la commande des autres tables.

-Très bien.

Sebastian s'approcha donc de la table 32 et salua les clients avant de commencer à débarrasser les tables. Il leur demanda gentiment si leur dessert leur avait convenu. Un des clients lui répondit d'une voix grave :

-Salut Sebastian. Quelle surprise de te trouver là.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler, surpris, mais ne le reconnut pas.

-On se connaît ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Bien sur, tu te ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Sebastian finit de ramasser les assiettes en répondant :

-Désolé, je ne vois pas...

-Pourtant tu te devrais te souvenir de moi, pédé.

Sebastian sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la nuque quand il reconnut enfin la voix de son interlocuteur. Il en lâcha ses assiettes vides qui se brisèrent sur le sol.

-Je vois que ça y est ça te revient.

Le visage de Sebastian se décomposa. Il avait soudain les jambes en coton et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il n'oublierait jamais ce type.

-Désolé, mes copains de la dernière fois ne sont pas avec moi, cette fois c'en est d'autres. Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses mon prénom. C'est Bradley.

Sebastian sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? brailla Alex à ses oreilles.

Tous les clients s'étaient tournés vers lui mais Sebastian ne broncha pas, paralysé par la peur, au milieu des débris de verre et d'assiettes. Devant lui se trouvait un des cinq types qui avaient participé à son agression sur le parking de l'école, pendant la fête. Ce type était devant lui, et le regardait avec un sourire cynique.

Sebastian sentit Alex et Vanessa, une autre serveuse, le secouer comme des dingues. Enfin, Sebastian détacha son regard de Bradley et revint quelque peu à la réalité.

-Je... bredouilla-t-il.

-Vanessa, ramassez-moi ça s'il vous plaît. Sebastian, avec moi.

Sebastian, tremblant, suivit Alex jusqu'à la salle de repos.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvé. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ?

-Oh, je te parle ! s'exclama Alex.

Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui, complètement paniqué.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Alex écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es sur que ça va ?

-Oui oui, répondit Sebastian pour le rassurer, alors qu'il avait les jambes flageolantes qui menaçaient de le lâcher et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

-Tu es tout pale.

-Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas les accidents arrivent à tout le monde, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sebastian, mais il ne réagit pas. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi dormir. Si demain midi ça ne va pas mieux, appelle-moi, je te remplacerai.

Sebastian acquiesça.

-Merci.

Il n'avait soudain qu'une envie : fuir ce restaurant, se mettre sous sa couette et ne plus jamais revenir.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit Alex avant de partir.

Sebastian changea rapidement de tee-shirt, mit son manteau et vérifia qu'il y avait bien son portefeuille dedans. Il était encore terrifié et n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte. Ce type était revenu. Ou plutôt il était tombé dessus par hasard. Ce Bradley semblait toujours aussi arrogant et homophobe. Sebastian ressentait vite le besoin de partir d'ici. S'il se retrouvait de nouveau face à cet homme, il ne savait pas qui se passerait.

Il décida de sortir du restaurant par la porte de derrière, pour ne pas avoir à le recroiser. Il marcha vite dans la rue silencieuse. Les rues étaient vides dans ce quartier, surtout à l'arrière des restaurants. Sebastian devait faire le tour des rues autour du restaurant pour rejoindre le parking et prendre sa voiture.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une des rues, il se retrouva face à son plus grand cauchemar.

-Je savais bien que tu sortirais par derrière. On a failli te louper.

Sebastian déglutit et sentit ses jambes trembler. Il était paralysé par la peur et n'avait qu'une envie : sombrer, pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard de ce type. Bradley fit un pas vers lui et Sebastian recula, chancelant.

-Les gars, je l'ai trouvé !

Les trois hommes qui étaient à table avec lui au restaurant débarquèrent derrière lui. Il était cerné. Sebastian avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Il avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. Il voulait mettre cette fête de l'école, cette agression sur le parking de côté, oublier tout ça, et voilà qu'un des types revenait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? bredouilla Sebastian.

Il se détestait de paraître aussi paniqué, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Une peur incontrôlable était en train de s'emparer de lui. Bradley fit de nouveau un pas vers lui :

-Tu sais, mes copains, ce soir, ce ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois, mais eux aussi, ils n'aiment pas les gens comme toi.

Braldey appuya bien sur le dernier mot, et ses copains rigolèrent.

-Des tapettes, des pédés, des homos, appelle-ça comme tu veux, ajouta Bradley. Tu l'es toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas et déglutit simplement. Bradley s'avança dangereusement vers lui et Sebastian se retrouva collé contre le mur d'un immeuble.

-Je t'ai posé une question, gronda Bradley.

Sebastian pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il détestait ça et n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant. Mais il sentait que Bradley n'allait pas le laisser tranquille tout de suite.

-Oui, souffla-t-il dans un mince filet de voix.

-J'en étais sur !

Bradley s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

-Regardez le les gars. Ce cher Sebastian est mort de trouille.

Les rires fusèrent et Bradley approcha de nouveau son visage du sien.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens, au moins ? De cette nuit-là, sur le parking ?

Sebastian ferma les yeux.

-Tu te souviens à quel point tu gémissais quand je te donnais des coups de poing dans le ventre ?

Sebastian serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il essaya de s'enfuir en poussant Bradley en arrière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détaler, Bradley le retint par le bras et le colla contre le mur.

-Où tu pensais aller comme ça ?

Sebastian se débattit mais un autre type vint aider Bradley à l'immobiliser.

-Tu veux que je recommence c'est ça ?

Bradley joignit soudain le geste à la parole et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sebastian poussa un hoquet de douleur et se plia en deux, toussotant. Bradley et l'autre type le lâchèrent, Sebastian ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, le douleur lui donnait envie de s'écrouler.

-Tu te souviens à quel point tu pleurais en nous suppliant d'arrêter ? lui susurra Bradley à l'oreille.

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre et Sebastian s'écroula en gémissant. Les rires fusaient au-dessus de lui. Tremblant, Sebastian ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se retrouvait des mois plus tôt sur ce parking et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : la dernière fois, les cinq types l'avaient laissé pour mort dans le parking. Cette fois, ils ne le laisseraient certainement jamais tranquille. Il risquait d'y passer. Il sentait que Bradley était complètement taré et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : le frapper jusqu'à le tuer.

Il devait fuir. Tout de suite. Bradley et ses copains se trouvaient tous d'un côté de lui, il avait une chance. Sebastian rassembla ses forces et se releva soudain en grimaçant. Il détala dans la rue. Le douleur le faisait suffoquer, il haletait et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite mais il continua à courir. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Il entendait les pas de Bradley derrière lui.

-Reviens ici ! Rattrapez-le !

Sebastian s'imagina soudain ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils arrivaient à le rattraper. Ils lui donneraient des coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, puis des coups de pied, et ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Ils seraient tous morts de rire et prendraient un malin plaisir à le frapper. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça. Il ne voulait pas continuer à revivre son pire cauchemar.

Sebastian ne faisait même pas attention où il allait. Il courait sans s'arrêter. Il finit par s'écouler, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Mais personne n'arrivait derrière lui. Le sol sous lui était dur et chaud. Sebastian se releva tant bien que mal et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué, il aurait peut-être réussi à l'éviter à temps. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se dit qu'au fond, il allait enfin être en paix. Alors il ne broncha. Il laissa la voiture foncer sur lui, phares allumés. À cette vitesse, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Mais au final, il s'en fichait. Il serait enfin tranquille.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde, je poste ce soir le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on retourne vers Raphaël pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci à Rikurt36 et Sissi1789 pour leur soutien !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Raphaël se lavait les mains. Il venait d'opérer un de ses patients et cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il n'était pas sorti de la salle d'opération. Il se retrouva enfin dans le couloir et alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille.

-Votre père va mieux, madame, dit-il quand il arriva dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Un couple accompagné d'un homme qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles du vieil homme.

-On lui a posé un pacemaker, son cœur n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement, mais il s'en sortira.

Ils paraissaient tous les trois rassurés.

-Merci beaucoup Docteur Moore. Sans vous, mon grand-père ne serait peut-être plus là.

-N'importe quel médecin aurait pu le sauver. Vous êtes Théo, n'est-ce pas ? Votre grand-père a souvent parlé de vous la dernière fois qu'il est venu pour son malaise cardiaque.

Raphaël remarqua qu'il portait un tee-shirt avec le nom d'un restaurant situé dans un petit quartier de Lima : _Le Cordon Bleu_. Il n'avait jamais posé les pieds là-bas mais il paraissait que c'était une adresse très sympa.

-Vous travaillez au _Cordon Bleu_ ? demanda Raphaël en souriant.

-Oui, dit Théo en répondant à son sourire. Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

-Non, jamais, mais on ne m'en a dit que du bien.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai du les laisser en plan quand vous m'avez appelé...

-Combien de temps mon père va rester dans cet hôpital ? demanda la mère de Théo.

-Une à deux semaines je pense.

-Merci encore, docteur Moore.

-C'est mon travail, sourit Raphaël avant de s'éloigner.

-Attendez ! le suivit Théo.

Raphaël se retourna, le jeune homme semblait gêné et inquiet à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tout à l'heure, quand on attendait votre retour, des infirmières sont vites passées, elles semblaient pressées et j'ai cru entendre qu'elles parlaient d'un accident qui aurait eu lieu dans le quartier où se trouve le _Cordon Bleu_. Je sais bien que ça n'a certainement aucun rapport avec mon lieu de travail, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

-Je comprends, dit Raphaël en hochant la tête. Vous vous inquiétez certainement pour rien, mais je vais me renseigner si vous voulez.

-Ce serait vraiment gentil, mais si vous avez trop de travail...

-Non, ça ira, de toute façon je suis là toute la nuit alors bon, je trouverai bien un moment. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles quand vous viendrez voir votre grand-père.

-Merci.

Raphaël s'éloigna. Le docteur alla remplir quelques papiers suite à l'intervention sur le grand-père de Théo, prit des nouvelles de quelques patients et dut s'occuper près d'une heure du service des urgences. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire quelques recherches sur le soi-disant accident dont lui avait parlé Théo. Vers 1h00 du matin, Raphaël n'avait plus aucune occupation. Il avait un petit moment de calme. Le médecin croisa Mary Gordon et l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme.

Elle était habillé en tenue normale et devait certainement rentrer chez elle.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, je rentre, sourit-elle.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander. Est-ce que tu aurais entendu parler d'un accident dans Lima survenu il y a quelques heures ?

-Bien sur que oui, c'est moi qui suis en charge du blessé. C'est bien pour ça que je suis encore ici. J'aurais du finir à 22h, mais j'ai du l'opérer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est pas très clair, le conducteur a soudain vu un homme arriver en courant sur la chaussée et s'écrouler par terre. Le piéton s'est relevé mais n'a pas bronché. A cette allure-là, le conducteur n'a pas eu le temps de freiner à temps.

-Et il s'en est sorti ?

-Il avait une hémorragie interne, on a du l'opérer, mais il va s'en sortir. Il est salement amoché de partout. Une jambe cassée, des côtes brisées, et le reste de son corps est plein d'hématomes. Il s'est cogné le crane contre la chaussée, il y a donc un risque de traumatisme crânien mais on ne le saura qu'à son réveil. Et il risque de mettre un moment avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement. Il a eu une sacrée chance de ne pas y rester celui-là. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Tu le connais ?

-Non, c'est un petit-fils d'un de mes patients qui a entendu parler de l'accident, et comme ça a eu lieu près du restaurant où il travaille, il s'inquiétait un peu.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

-Il travaille au _Cordon Bleu,_ celui qui t'a demandé de te renseigner ?

-Oui, comment... ?

-Il fait bien de s'inquiéter. Le patient avait aussi un tee-shirt de ce restaurant à son arrivée. D'ailleurs son nom me dit quelque chose aussi. C'est le même qu'un de tes patients il y a quelque jour. Tu te rappelles, j'avais travaillé avec toi sur ce cas, un procureur où je ne sais plus quoi.

Raphaël sentit une vague de froid lui traverser le corps en écoutant parler sa collègue.

-Smythe, ajouta-t-elle.

-Smythe ?

-Oui. Sebastian je crois.

Mary regarda sa montre.

-Oh la la, je dois vraiment y aller, je me lève tôt demain ! Salut !

La jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant un Raphaël hébété au milieu du couloir. Le blessé était Sebastian ? Le fils de Josh Smythe ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au milieu de la route à cette heure-ci !

Raphaël se rendit au secrétariat de l'hôpital et demanda à voir le dossier du jeune homme. La secrétaire, Cindy, ne voulut d'abord pas lui donner mais en voyant l'air angoissé du titulaire, elle finit par lui tendre un épais dossier en lui indiquant le numéro de la chambre.

Le docteur s'élança jusqu'à la chambre 205 et resta pétrifié sur le seuil de la porte. Sebastian était méconnaissable. Sa jambe droite était dans un plâtre, et son torse était entouré de bandages. On devinait qu'il avait des hématomes sur tout le corps et un bandage recouvrait également le haut de sa tête. Seul son visage prouvait que c'était lui. Raphaël reconnaissait bien les traits fins de son visage. Il devinait les yeux d'un beau vert sous les paupières closes du jeune homme et ses cheveux châtains dépassaient du bandage, tombant sur son front. Le bip régulier montrait les battements de cœur du jeune homme et une perfusion lui administrait de la morphine. Vu l'état du jeune homme, il ne serait pas sur pied avant un moment.

-Docteur Moore ? demanda l'infirmière, Elsa, qui venait d'entrer.

-Il se réveillera dans combien de temps ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Un peu, oui.

-Dans quelques jours certainement. Le Docteur Gordon a demandé à ce qu'il soit gardé dans un coma artificiel pour laisser le temps à son organisme de se remettre en route. Il a eu une grave hémorragie interne et a été sauvé de peu. Nous le réveillerons certainement vendredi ou samedi, dans deux-trois jours.

Raphaël hocha la tête.

-Qui a prévenu les secours ?

-Le conducteur, répondit l'infirmière. On a eu du bol de ne pas tomber sur un conducteur qui aurait paniqué et se serait enfui. Il ne s'en serait pas sorti sinon.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il a soudain traversé la route à cette heure sans faire attention aux voitures, ajouta Elsa.

-Oui, vous avez raison. On le saura à son réveil.

L'infirmière lui fit un bref sourire avant de sortir de la chambre. Raphaël s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, pensif. Alors Sebastian travaillait dans un restaurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à pied dans les rues de Lima à cette heure-ci ? Peut-être qu'il rentrait chez lui. Raphaël pensa soudain aux parents du jeune homme. Devait-il les prévenir ? Apparemment Sebastian semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec eux vu ce qui s'était passé quand on père était à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Raphaël n'eut pas besoin de se poser de questions plus longtemps. Katherine Smythe entra soudain dans la chambre, complètement paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oh Sebastian !

-Madame Smythe ! Qu'est-ce... ?

-Docteur Moore ! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le médecin de son mari. Une certaine Docteur Gordon a laissé un message sur le répondeur en disant que notre fils avait eu un accident. Je me suis levée pour aller boire un verre d'eau et j'ai vu la lumière du répondeur clignoter. J'ai écouté le message et j'ai couru vers l'hôpital.

-Et votre mari ?

-Il se repose encore beaucoup après son malaise, j'ai préféré ne pas lui faire peur, je lui ai laissé un petit mot. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture près de son lieu de travail.

-À cette heure-ci ? Il n'a pas vu les phares de la voiture ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus madame, le conducteur a simplement dit qu'il est arrivé en courant sur la chaussée, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Raphaël lui expliqua ce que son fils avait comme blessure.

-Mon Dieu... murmura Katherine en s'approchant de son fils, les larmes aux yeux. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises Seb...

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Madame Smythe secoua la tête.

-Il ne va pas très bien depuis quelques temps, et c'est en partie à cause de moi. Son père et lui ont des problèmes, et je n'ai jamais fait comprendre à Sebastian que je l'aimais et que je m'inquiétais pour lui. L'autre jour, dans cet hôpital... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Raphaël. J'ai retrouvé votre fils dans le couloir, il était pale comme un linge.

-C'est Josh... Il... Il a dit des choses... De terribles choses à son fils... Et je n'ai pas défendu Sebastian... J'ai laissé croire à mon fils que je pensais la même chose...

-Mais quand vous dites qu'il aurait pu faire une bêtise ?

Raphaël avait peur de ce que voulait dire Katherine.

-Je ne sais pas... Depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée, Sebastian a beaucoup changé. Surtout ces derniers mois... Et je n'ai pas été là pour le soutenir... J'espère qu'il... Qu'il n'a pas provoqué lui-même cet accident...

Katherine laissa échapper un sanglot et Raphaël écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous pensez qu'il en est capable ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il a tellement changé...

Raphaël posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis certain que ce n'était qu'un accident.

Pourtant, au fond, lui aussi avait un doute. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la vie de Sebastian, mais le peu qu'il avait vu laissait entendre qu'il était très tourmenté.

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël entra dans l'appartement, épuisée. Il avait passé toute la nuit à l'hôpital, et avait du enchaîner plusieurs opérations urgentes. Il avait pris le plus souvent possible des nouvelles de Sebastian. Sa mère était resté près de lui toute la nuit et les infirmières avaient accepté d'installer un lit à côté de celui de son fils. Raphaël avait enfin pu partir, à 8h du matin. Il ne travaillait pas de la journée et comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il sentit soudain quelque chose devant son visage et rouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise en se retrouvant face à face avec le visage de Lucy à quelques centimètres du sien.

La jeune femme éclata de rire alors que Raphaël lui donnait une gentille tape sur le bras.

-Hé, tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolée, c'était trop tentant ! s'exclama Lucy en pouffant. T'aurais vu ta tête !

Raphaël grogna et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

-Ça va, fais pas la tête !

-Je fais pas la tête, je suis fatigué.

-La nuit a été dure ?

Raphaël pensa instantanément à ce qui était arrivé à Sebastian, mais, étrangement, il décida de ne pas en parler à sa meilleure amie. Il lui répondit simplement en hochant la tête.

-Repose-toi alors. Je pars moi.

Lucy se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front en lui souriant. Raphaël répondit à son sourire en fermant les yeux.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand il se réveilla, une couverture avait été déposé sur lui. Lucy s'occupait vraiment bien de lui. Le jeune médecin se releva en grimaçant, des courbatures le faisant souffrir de partout. Il était 13h. Il se sentait bien mieux après ces quelques heures de sommeil. Raphaël décida de prendre une douche et laissa l'eau chaude s'abattre sur lui pendant de longues minutes. Cela détendait ses muscles endoloris et apaisait son esprit. Parfois, Raphaël doutait et se disait qu'il n'était pas fait pour se métier. Il côtoyait chaque jour la mort et la souffrance, encore et encore.

Il les avait pourtant connues pendant de longues années quand il était plus jeune, alors pourquoi se faisait-il du mal en restant près d'elles ? Ses parents lui avaient répété de nombreuses fois qu'il devrait aller faire quelque chose d'autre, sortir, voir du monde. A leurs yeux, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait disparaître du monde à tout instant. Pourtant, Raphaël ne comptait pas mourir tout de suite. Jamais, même. Ce n'était plus dans ses plans depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme, une fois sorti de la douche, sortit déjeuner dans un petit snack près de son appartement. Il connaissait bien le propriétaire car il venait souvent dans son restaurant.

Après ça, il partit se balader un long moment dans un des parcs de la ville. Il aimait bien marcher au milieu des arbres et de la pelouse. Quand il faisait beau, comme aujourd'hui, de nombreux couples s'installaient dans l'herbe et organisaient un pique-nique. Parfois ils étaient accompagnés d'enfants qui couraient partout dans l'herbe et jouaient à cache-cache entre les arbres. De temps en temps, Raphaël venait faire un jogging ici. Il en avait été privé si longtemps quand il était plus jeune. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais venir se balader dans un parc ou même faire du sport. Il avait une vision plutôt pessimiste de sa vie à l'époque. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était si heureux maintenant. A Cleveland, il avait pour habitude d'aller courir avec son père, grand sportif lui aussi. Maintenant, il le voyait très peu. Il espérait pouvoir rendre très vite visite à sa famille dans sa ville natale.

L'après-midi, il se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Sebastian. Cette fois-ci sa mère n'était pas là. L'infirmière parut surprise de le voir mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Je ne suis pas en service, lui sourit Raphaël. La mère du patient est partie ?

-Elle devait aller retrouver son mari.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Je peux rester un instant ?

-Oui, je vous en prie.

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre et Raphaël s'installa sur une chaise en observant le jeune homme allongé. Il paraissait vraiment mal en point. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cet accident. Les paroles de la mère de Sebastian lui revenaient tout le temps en tête. Et si elle avait raison ? S'il avait volontairement percuté cette voiture ? Il fallait vraiment être désespéré pour faire une chose pareille. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il y avait une autre explication.

-Raphaël? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tourna vers Mary qui venait d'entrer.

-Oh rien je passais par là.

-Tu le connais ?

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

-C'est le fils de monsieur Smythe, un de mes patients.

-Oui, je sais bien, mais ça t'arrive souvent d'aller voir la famille d'un de tes patients ? remarqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Quand ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital dans cet état-là, oui.

Mary haussa à son tour les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Je viens vérifier ses constantes.

-J'ai déjà regardé, tout va bien.

Mary haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis médecin moi aussi je te signale.

-T'es pas en service je dois quand même vérifier.

Raphaël hocha la tête. Si jamais il avait mal regardé et qu'il y avait un problème, c'était elle qui allait devoir prendre la responsabilité. Mary resta quelques minutes dans la chambre avant de s'éclipser en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Raphaël resta au moins une heure avec Sebastian. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là sur cette chaise à l'observer alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Quand il se décida enfin à se lever, la porte s'ouvrit sur Théo, l'employé du Cordon Bleu dont il avait soigné le grand père la veille.

-Oh bonjour docteur.

-Théo, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Je venais voir Sebastian. Comment il va ?

-Toujours en coma artificiel pour le moment. Il se réveillera dans quelques jours je pense.

Théo s'assit sur la chaise que Raphaël venait de quitter.

-Vous le connaissez bien ? demanda Raphaël.

-Pas trop non. Il travaille au restaurant depuis quelques mois et on a un peu sympathisé, mais sans plus. Il est plutôt distant et solitaire. Il ne parle jamais de lui.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Pas vraiment. Je suis allé travailler ce midi et j'ai demandé à mes autres collègues. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était en train de servir une table quand il a fait tomber son plateau. Après le patron lui a recommandé d'aller se coucher. Apparemment il avait pas l'air bien. Il est directement parti et après ils ont entendu des cris dehors. J'en sais pas plus, conclut-il.

-Je vois. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Raphaël salua le jeune homme et quitta l'hôpital. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux voitures sur la route. Mais le conducteur avait bien dit selon Mary qu'il était resté planté au milieu de la route sans broncher. Même s'il n'avait pas le temps d'éviter la voiture, il aurait normalement dû au moins essayer. Question d'instinct de survie.

Raphaël secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de se donner mal au crâne à émettre des hypothèses. Il reprit sa voiture et se rendit au centre commercial de Lima pour faire des courses. Il acheta de quoi cuisiner ce soir et des provisions pour toute la semaine avant de retourner à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi. Il prit une douche avant de se glisser dans un peignoir. Il passa un petit moment devant la télé puis finit par s'habiller et à se mettre aux fourneaux. Lucy et lui avaient décidé que le premier qui rentrait du travail préparait le repas, pour équilibrer les taches.

Quand Lucy rentra dans la soirée, ils mangèrent les croques monsieur et la salade préparés par Raphaël et discutèrent de leur journée. Finalement, Lucy, épuisée, alla directement se coucher, laissant Raphaël tout ranger. Elle n'aimait pas le laisser débarrasser tout seul, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n'avait pas travaillé de la journée, il pouvait au moins faire ça.

OoOoOoOoO

-Excusez-moi, on peut savoir où se trouve la chambre de Sebastian Smythe ?

Raphaël releva la tête vers le comptoir de l'accueil, où il remplissait des dossiers. Deux hommes se tenaient devant l'infirmière de l'accueil. Celle-ci commença à chercher dans son ordinateur.

-C'est la 205, répondit Raphaël à sa place.

-Vous êtes son médecin ? demanda l'un des deux hommes, un blond.

-Non, je suis le docteur Raphaël Moore. Je me suis déjà occupée de son père, j'ai donc suivi son rétablissement.

-Oh je vois, nous sommes des amis, expliqua le second. Je suis Nick, et voici Jeff. Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé. Il est réveillé ?

-Non, toujours pas, il était en coma artificiel hier. Nous l'en avons sorti aujourd'hui, il devrait se réveiller dans la journée ou demain.

La pensée que Sebastian ait quand même des amis malgré son air solitaire le rassurait.

-On peut aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il guida les deux hommes jusqu'à la chambre de Sebastian. Jeff mit une main sur sa bouche en découvrant leur ami dans cet état.

-Sebastian... murmura Nick.

-Il va devoir rester un long moment à l'hôpital pour se remettre, expliqua Raphaël.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-On ne le revoit pas depuis des mois, et on le retrouve comme ça... ajouta Jeff.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Il s'était trompé apparemment. Sebastian était bien plus solitaire qu'il le pensait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se remettre. Il a déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a certainement traversé la route au moment où la voiture arrivait. Elle n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Je vais vous laisser avec lui, si vous voulez bien. J'ai du travail.

-Oui bien sur, acquiesça Nick. Merci.

En sortant, Raphaël remarqua que les deux garçons se tenaient par la main. Il esquissa un sourire. Sebastian avait des amis gay, ce qui prouvait que ce genre de choses ne le dérangeait pas. En général, les gens avaient du mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit lui même homosexuel. Il avait déjà eu des copines quand il était plus jeune, mais il était certain qu'il n'y avait qu'avec les hommes qu'il était vraiment bien. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations cependant, seulement deux. Le premier garçon avec qui il était sorti était incroyable. Il avait vraiment cru au grand amour, jusqu'à ce que Raphaël ait ces petits problèmes pendant son adolescence et qu'il le quitte soudainement sans le soutenir dans les épreuves qu'il avait subi. Il avait connu le deuxième pendant ses études de médecine, mais ça n'avait pas été très sérieux. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps quand ils n'étaient pas épuisés par le boulot mais ne s'étaient jamais réellement engagés.

-Raphaël !

Il se tourna vers Lucy, qui agitait la main en accourant vers lui.

-Il faut que je te raconte !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart dans un couloir quasiment vide et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle le déverrouilla et lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Raphaël remarqua tout de suite la photo de fond d'écran. Un homme aux cheveux buns coupés court avec des yeux couleur noisette.

-Plutôt charmant. Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'appelle Ben, répondit Lucy en presque sautillant sur place. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines à l'hôpital, il m'a bousculé dans un couloir, et depuis il a fait en sorte de revenir juste pour me voir !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Et pourquoi tu as une photo de lui d'abord ?

Elle se dandina, gênée.

-J'ai eu plusieurs rendez vous avec lui depuis la semaine dernière. Il m'a emmené au cinéma, au restaurant et à la fête foraine. C'est là qu'on s'est pris en photo.

-Alors quoi, c'est ton petit ami ?

-Je crois oui, sourit-elle. Tu sais, il est vraiment super, et...

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, l'accusa Raphaël.

-Oui je sais, c'est parce que je ne savais pas si ça allait être sérieux entre nous alors je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûre !

-Et d'un seul coup, tu t'es dit que tu allais m'en parler ? Ici ?

-C'est parce que j'ai contribué à sauver un nouveau-né qui n'était sensé avoir aucune chance. Un vrai miracle. Ça m'a mise de bonne humeur, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te cacher ça plus longtemps !

Raphaël resta de marbre.

-Je t'en prie, fais pas la tête...

Il la laissa culpabiliser encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher un grand sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est super ça ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi ! En plus, il est plutôt mignon, s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hé, t'as pas intérêt à me le piquer ! C'est mon copain !

Elle lui donna une fausse tape sur l'épaule en rigolant.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ce soir ?

-Non, dit-il.

-Aller dîner au restaurant ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti de l'appart tout les deux. Ça te dit ?

-D'accord !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour avoir fait ça à Sébastian ? Et Jeff et Nick, vous êtes content qu'ils apparaissent ? Dites-moi tout !

A dans deux semaines certainement!


	4. Chapitre 4

**NA :**

Désolée pour ce long retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que d'autres personnes à part Rikurt36 et Sissi1789 lisent cette histoire ! Je ne perds pas courage à ce que vous vous décidiez à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction :D

 **Chapitre 4**

Quand Sebastian se réveilla, la pièce tanguait autour de lui. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Les murs blancs, la décoration inexistante, les draps blancs également, et surtout les bip-bip réguliers des machines autour de lui. Il repéra alors sa jambe dans le plâtre, et quand il essaya de bouger, il eut l'impression que son corps avait été roué de coups. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rappela les coups de poing de Bradley dans son ventre, sa fuite et enfin la voiture qui arrivait sur lui dans un crissement de pneus. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Le médecin de son père, celui qu'il avait vu à la salle de musculation.

-Bonjour, lui sourit le jeune homme. Ça fait du bien de vous voir enfin réveillé.

Sebastian put enfin observer le jeune médecin de près. Il avait des cheveux châtains plutôt en bataille. Ils n'étaient pas trop courts, ce qui adoucissait son visage. Il avait un sourire calme, posé, mais qui n'en restait pas moins très charmant. Il ne faisait pas un de ces faux sourires qu'arboraient souvent les médecins pour rassurer les patients, on sentait que le sien était sincère. Il pouvait également aisément imaginer que le jeune homme était aussi grand que lui, peut-être même quelques centimètres de plus, et il avait une silhouette élancée et un corps mince. Il gardait également une petite barbe de quelques jours qui le vieillissait un peu mais lui allait très bien.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demanda Sebastian .

-Trois jours. Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Raphaël Moore. Vous vous êtes occupé de mon père. Et vous faites de la musculation.

Raphaël esquissa un sourire, et Sebastian le lui rendit malgré lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Il imaginait à nouveau Bradley en train de lui donner des coups dans les côtes, en train de l'insulter de tous les noms. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette image et Raphaël vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

-Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ?

Sebastian déglutit.

-A propos de cette voiture.

-Rien du tout, mentit Sebastian. J'ai voulu traverser la route, j'étais vraiment épuisé et je n'ai pas fait attention. Quand j'ai vu la voiture arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'écarter. Et maintenant, je me retrouve ici.

Il grimaça quand il essaya de tourner la tête.

-Je peux ajouter une dose de morphine si vous souffrez trop.

-Non, ça ira, merci. C'est vous mon médecin ?

-Non, c'est le Docteur Gordon. Elle va certainement passer vous voir. Elle vous expliquera plus en détail ce que vous avez comme blessures.

-Dites-moi juste combien de temps je vais être coincé ici.

-Vous allez devoir garder votre plâtre à la jambe encore deux semaines, puis vous verrez un kiné pour pouvoir remarcher correctement. Je dirais trois semaines, un mois peut-être.

Sebastian soupira.

-Super…

-Oh Sebastian, tu es réveillé !

Sa mère accourut dans la chambre et Sebastian se tourna vers Raphaël.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Il ne répondit pas et Katherine s'approcha de lui.

-Mon chéri, je…

-Sors de là.

Sa mère ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais Sebastian la coupa.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir, tu le sais très bien. Alors rentre chez toi. Je suis sûr que papa t'y attend.

-Sebastian, je t'en prie…

-J'ai dit, sors ! répéta Sebastian en haussant le ton.

Katherine ferma les yeux avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le couloir. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Raphaël, qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un peu dur avec elle ?

-Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, alors je ne crois pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire.

Raphaël se leva en écartant les bras.

-Très bien, pas besoin de vous énerver ! Je ne me mêlerais plus de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter mais le médecin était déjà sorti. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le don pour tout gâcher ? Il ne connaissait pas ce Raphaël, mais il sentait que celui-ci avait voulu essayer de l'aider. Il soupira, ce qui lui donna mal aux côtes. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'avait à nouveau qu'une seule envie : rester terré chez lui et boire jusqu'à finir endormi sur son divan. Mais dans son état, ça risquait d'être difficile. Peut-être que finalement son séjour à l'hôpital serait une bonne chose, si ça pouvait l'éloigner de l'alcool et de sa vie un moment.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, Katherine tenta plusieurs fois de revenir voir son fils, sans résultat. Sebastian n'avait plus envie de lui parler, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait avec son père. Raphaël venait également souvent le voir dans la journée. Sebastian avait réussi à s'excuser de lui avoir parlé de cette façon. Le médecin ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils firent ainsi plus ample connaissance. Raphaël lui parla de ses études de médecine, de sa famille et de Lucy, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, qui travaillait également à l'hôpital en service pédiatrie. De son côté, Sebastian avait du mal à parler de lui. Quand il expliqua qu'il avait fait des études de chant et de musique, Raphaël fut étonné qu'il travaille dans un restaurant. Sebastian resta évasif sur ce sujet, expliquant juste qu'il était difficile de trouver du travail dans ce milieu. A de nombreuses reprises, Raphaël lui posa des questions sur ses parents. Sebastian lui fit comprendre qu'il avait de mauvaises relations avec son père, ce qui altérait ses relations avec Katherine, qui était du genre à défendre son mari. Mais quand le jeune homme lui proposa d'essayer de renouer ses liens avec elle, Sebastian refusa vivement. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ses parents, même si sa mère semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui.

Il repensait également souvent à son accident, et peu à peu, ce qu'il avait fait lui paraissait absurde. Il se rappelait très bien avoir vu la voiture en avance, et n'avoir rien fait pour l'éviter. Il ne s'expliquait pas son geste. Il avait déjà voulu mourir, se disant que la mort serait plus simple à supporter que son existence. Mais à chaque fois il revenait à la raison et comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mais ce soir-là, il avait eu si peur. C'était peut-être cette peur incontrôlable qui l'avait saisi qui l'avait poussé à ne pas essayer de s'écarter de la route. Même s'il détestait sa mère, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. Elle ne méritait pas de perdre son seul fils d'une telle façon.

Raphaël avait cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, mais à chaque fois Sebastian refusait de se confier. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire qu'il s'était fait tabasser parce qu'il était gay et qu'il avait couru sur la route pour échapper à ses agresseurs, puis qu'il avait refusé de broncher quand il avait vu une voiture foncer sur lui. Raphaël allait le prendre pour un vrai demeuré.  
Théo était lui aussi venu lui rendre visite. Ils avaient discuté un long moment. Sebastian lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son grand-père, qui était à l'hôpital en même temps que lui. Ils avaient également discuté du restaurant et des derniers ragots sur les collègues et les clients. Pas une seule fois Théo n'avait abord le sujet de son accident, et il lui en avait été très reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas en parler, surtout que la nuit, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars où Bradley lui faisait subir les pires tortures qui existaient pour lui faire regretter d'être gay. Il se réveillait souvent en haletant au milieu de la nuit, et ne pas pouvoir bouger commençait à le rendre fou. Quand il était anxieux, il avait besoin d'aller marcher, de prendre l'air. Ici, il en était incapable, et il détestait ça. Il demandait souvent aux infirmières de laisser la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, pour qu'il puisse sentir l'air sur son visage.

Quelques jours après son réveil, Nick et Jeff étaient venus le voir. Sebastian avait failli fondre en larmes quand il avait vu ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte.

-Salut, Seb, avait lancé Nick.

-Je vous aurai bien serré dans mes bras, les gars, mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal. Je vous dois des excuses, avait-il murmuré en baissant les yeux. J'aurais pas du disparaître comme ça…

-Tais-toi, l'avait coupé Jeff.

Ils s'étaient approchés de lui.

-Je suis vraiment…

-Arrête de t'excuser, avait dit Nick. Mais surtout, ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille.

Ses deux amis lui avaient lancé un grand sourire et la distance entre eux avait immédiatement disparu. Jeff et Nick s'étaient assis près de lui et ils avaient discuté un long moment. Sebastian ne leur avait pas parlé de Bradley. Ses amis savaient ce qui lui était arrivé à la fête de son école, mais il ne se sentait pas près à leur dire qu'un de ses agresseurs l'avait retrouvé. Nick lui fit promettre qu'une fois qu'il serait sorti de l'hôpital, ils rattraperaient le temps perdu ces derniers mois. Avant de partir, Jeff s'était lui aussi excusé de ne pas avoir insisté et d'avoir laissé leur meilleur ami seul, mais Sebastian avait été clair là-dessus, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, c'était lui qui avait mal réagi en s'isolant d'eux. Il avait tout fait pour les éviter et il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il avait été idiot.

OoOoOoOoO

On lui enleva son plâtre au bout de deux semaines. Il se sentait libéré. Sa jambe était enfin rétablie, et trois jours plus tard, il commença la rééducation avec une kiné, une jeune femme blonde qui n'arrêtait de le dévorer des yeux dès qu'elle le voyait. Mais Sebastian était complètement insensible à ses charmes, ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Il était surtout très heureux de pouvoir sortir de son lit. Il avait toujours un peu mal aux côtes dès qu'il bougeait trop et les croûtes qui étaient apparus sur ses coudes et ses jambes le démangeaient. Il passait son temps à se faire taper sur les doigts par les infirmières parce qu'il essayait de se gratter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir marcher, mais il n'en était pas encore capable. Alors, Raphaël le baladait en fauteuil roulant dans l'hôpital. C'était souvent lui qui l'emmenait jusqu'à la salle de rééducation où l'attendait Paloma, sa kiné. Il se sentait peu peu renaître au fur et à mesure qu'il allait mieux. Au bout d'environ cinq jours de séances de rééducation, il commençait à pouvoir se lever et s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital quand il put enfin revoir la lumière du soleil. Ce matin-là, Raphaël était venu le chercher avec son fauteuil et l'avait emmené dans le parc de l'hôpital.

-Ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir sortir !

-N'est-ce pas ? sourit Raphaël. Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.

-C'est super, merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir remarcher.

-Vous faites des progrès rapides avec Paloma, ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème.

Sebastian sourit, mais il voyait bien que le jeune homme semblait contrarié.

-Cette Paloma est très charmante d'ailleurs.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Il rêvait, où Raphaël était jaloux ? Non, impossible. C'était idiot.

-C'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas mon genre.

-Vraiment ?

Sebastian rigola.

-Pourquoi vous riez ?

-Non, pour rien.

Il rêvait forcément. Ça ne pouvait pas être du soulagement qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Le jeune médecin devait simplement s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Docteur Moore ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Raphaël.

-D'accord, doc… Raphaël. Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Venir tout le temps me voir, vous occuper de moi, tout ça. Je vous fais pitié, c'est ça ?

Raphaël arrêta le fauteuil et se pencha vers lui.

-Pitié ? Vous êtes dingue. Ce n'est en aucun cas de la pitié. Je vous trouve simplement sympathique.

Sympathique ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait trouvé sympathique.

* * *

Raphaël n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa conversation dans le parc avec Sebastian la veille. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit en parlant de Paloma. C'était complètement idiot, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand il avait vu la kiné faire les yeux doux au jeune homme. Mais ce qui était encore plus idiot c'est le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand Sebastian avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son genre. Mais quel était son genre, alors ? IL secoua la tête et s'observa dans la glace. Il se préparait pour le dîner. Ce soir, il rencontrait Ben qui venait manger chez eux. Lucy voulait absolument qu'ils se rencontrent, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir un petit ami sans qu'il ne connaisse son meilleur ami. Il ressentait toujours de la culpabilité quand il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de Sebastian à Lucy Petit à petit, ils étaient en train de devenir amis, et même s'il ne savait pas si ce début d'amitié allait continuer après que Sebastian soit rentré chez lui, Lucy aimerait être au courant des fréquentations de Raphaël. Mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler, car il était sur qu'elle allait sauter sur l'occasion pour faire des sous-entendus sur Sebastian et lui. Lucy s'était mis en tête depuis longtemps de trouver un copain pour Raphaël, et il savait bien que Sebastian répondait aux critères de la jeune femme : séduisant, jeune et gentil. Elle n'allait pas hésiter à tout faire pour en savoir plus sur lui.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ? Viens m'aider !

Raphaël finit de se coiffer à la va-vite et rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine.

-T'en as mis du temps.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Tu réfléchiras plus tard. Mets la table s'il te plaît, il va pas tarder.

-Tu sais, on ne reçoit pas la reine d'Angleterre. Pas besoin d'être si angoissée.

Elle s'arrêta de touiller la sauce pour se tourner vers lui.

-C'est mon petit ami, et il vient ici pour la première fois, alors je veux…

Raphaël la coupa d'un geste de la main et vint poser ses mains sur ses deux épaules.

-Ça va très bien se passer. L'appartement est bien rangé, tu es très belle, tu as bien cuisiné et tu as un colocataire génial. Alors détends-toi.

Lucy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de rire. Il savait qu'utiliser l'humour marchait très bien sur elle. Il espérait d'ailleurs que son copain en fasse usage également.

-Un colocataire génial ?

-Parfaitement ! rit Raphaël. Bon allez, je mets la table.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et dix minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais ! lança-t-il.

Il entendit Lucy se précipiter vers l'entrée mais il était déjà devant la porte et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ouvrit et fit un grand sourire au jeune homme qui tenait un bouquet de fleurs d'une main et une bouteille de vin de l'autre.

-Bonjour ! Je me présente, Benjamin.

-Je t'en prie, entre.

Benjamin lui tendit la bouteille pour pouvoir lui serrer la main.

-Raphaël. Enchanté.

-Ben ! s'exclama Lucy en s'approchant.

Benjamin lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, elles sont magnifiques !

-Toi aussi, sourit-il.

Raphaël rit intérieurement. Un vrai charmeur, celui-là. Mais il avait l'air sympa. Il savait que Lucy attendait beaucoup de ce dîner.

-Et si on s'installait sur le divan ? Proposa-t-il.

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi, demanda Raphaël pendant le dîner.

-Je t'en ai déjà dit pas mal, lui rappela Lucy, nerveuse.

-Il paraît que tu travailles dans une agence de voyages ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Ben. Je travaille dans des bureaux, ce n'est pas forcément très excitant, mais j'aime ce métier. Proposer aux gens des voyages extraordinaires, les faire s'évader de leur quotidien, je trouve que c'est une belle cause.

-Et puis, Ben a la fibre commerciale, sourit Lucy.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Je suis comme mon père, j'ai le sens du commerce. Et toi, tu es chirurgien alors ?

-Oui, en service cardiologie principalement, mais aussi en général. Bientôt, Lucy sera aussi une titulaire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, plus que deux ans, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça, sourit Lucy. Je serai ton égale !

-On verra ça, rigola-t-il. Bon alors, racontez-moi, comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Lucy m'a dit que c'était à l'hôpital.

-Ma sœur a eu un bébé dernièrement, mais il est né prématuré.

-Oh, de beaucoup ?

-Non, seulement un mois, mais ma sœur a du rester à l'hôpital un moment, alors je venais régulièrement la voir, et à chaque fois je croisais Lucy. La première fois, on s'est bousculé dans le couloir, elle était plutôt pressée, puis on se jetait des regards dès qu'on s'apercevait, expliqua-t-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

-Mais c'était ta patiente, sa sœur ?

-Non, c'était un de mes collègues qui s'en occupait, répondit-elle, mais on se voyait quand même souvent dans le couloir.

-Et j'ai fini par tenter ma chance en lui proposant un café.

-Que j'ai refusé parce que j'avais trop de boulot, pouffa Lucy.

-Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber aussi facilement. Au bout de trois essais, j'ai enfin réussi à t'emmener boire ce café.

-Qui s'est très vite suivi d'un dîner. Enfin bref, de fil en aiguilles…

-Me voilà, sourit Benjamin.

-C'est une belle histoire je trouve, dit Raphaël. Je suis content de te connaître, vraiment, et content pour Lucy aussi.

-Moi aussi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer, Lucy parle tout le temps de toi, et puis, je voulais voir où vous habitez aussi. Je trouve qu'il y a une bonne ambiance dans cet appartement, ça me plaît.

-Tant mieux, sourit-il. Et si j'allais chercher le dessert ? Je reviens tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors ? Demanda Lucy en passant sa tête dans la chambre de Raphaël, qui rangeait quelques affaires.

-Alors, je le trouve très gentil.

En effet, ils avaient discuté toute la soirée et Ben n'était parti qu'il y a environ une demi-heure.

-En plus, il a de l'humour, ça, c'est ce qu'il te faut. Et de l'humeur léger, vraiment parfait.

-Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien, sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Et toi, tu l'aimes bien ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

-Je crois bien oui. Au plus je le vois, au plus je le connais, et au plus je l'apprécie. C'est le type d'homme que je recherche.

Raphaël se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je suis content pour toi. Vraiment. Ça a l'air d'être un type bien.

Il l'avait trouvé très intéressant. Le jeune homme était cultivé, ce qui rendait la conversation agréable.

-Bon allez, je vais dormir, dit Lucy en se relevant. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Lucy.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Raphaël arriva à l'hôpital le lendemain matin, il alla directement rendre visite à Sebastian. Celui-ci était en train d'essayer de descendre de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'exclama Raphaël en accourant vers lui.

Il l'attrapa par les bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Vous arrivez toujours au bon moment vous. J'ai juste envie de prendre l'air, j'en ai assez d'être enfermé dans cette piaule.

-C'est pas une raison pour sortir tout seul. Bougez pas.

Raphaël partit chercher un fauteuil roulant et trouva Sebastian assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et le traîna dehors sans rien dire. Il attendit d'être éloigné des autres patients qui se baladaient dans le parc avant d'oser reprendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai simplement mal dormi, marmonna le jeune homme. J'en ai marre d'être ici.

Ce type était vraiment lunatique. Un jour il semblait heureux et le lendemain il devenait froid et distant. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc où Raphaël put s'asseoir.

-Ça vous arrive souvent de mal dormir ?

-Vous n'êtes pas mon psy.

Cette remarque blessa légèrement Raphaël, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-J'ai eu une idée, dit-il.

-Une idée ?

-Oui. On ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines, je suis d'accord là-dessus, commença Raphaël, mais on a tout de même bien fait connaissance. Je me disais, c'est peut-être idiot de ma part, qu'on était dans... un début d'amitié. Je me trompe ?

Sebastian resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Pourquoi vous parlez au passé ?

-Parce que si vous refusez de me faire confiance et e vous confier à moi, on ne pourra pas être amis. Alors, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjà faire un pas en avant. On pourrait se tutoyer.

Sebastian leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

-On a été bête de ne pas y penser avant, finit-il par dire. C'est juste que vous êtes médecin, et…

-Tu n'es pas mon patient, on fait ce qu'on veut.

Raphaël se sentit bizarre de tutoyer Sebastian. C'était comme s'il y avait un nouveau lien entre eux.

-Bon, très bien, accepta Sebastian en souriant. L'idée me plaît bien. Et comme ça, ça fera moins psy quand tu me poseras des questions.

-Tu veux que je la répète ? Ma question.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Ça m'arrive parfois de faire des cauchemars. Mais ne me demande pas ce qui s'y passe, je ne te répondrai pas pour le moment.

-D'accord, acquiesça Raphaël.

Il sentait que le jeune homme commençait à lui faire confiance, ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer. Il lui en parlerait si un jour il en avait l'envie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être ami avec moi ? La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu me trouvais sympathique, mais… pourquoi ?

Raphaël resta immobile quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas lui-même vraiment pourquoi il restait tant auprès de lui.

-Pourquoi pas ? finit-il par dire dans un sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, quand Raphaël entra dans la chambre de Sebastian, celui-ci semblait déterminé, assis sur son lit.

-Ce soir-là, j'ai couru sur la route pour échapper à mes agresseurs

Surpris, Raphaël fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tes agresseurs ?

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai fait une école de musique. A la fête de fin d'année, des types s'en sont pris à moi et m'ont tabassé avant de me laisser pour mort.

-Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? demanda Raphaël en serrant les poing.

Une colère noire s'emparait de lui quand il entendait ça.

-Parce que je suis gay.

Raphaël en tomba des nues.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi homophobe… commença Sebastian.

-Non, pas du tout !

Il n'en revenait pas. Mais il aurait le temps e repenser à ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sebastian.

-Un de ces types m'a retrouvé l'autre soir au Cordon Bleu, par hasard. Quand il m'a vu il a de nouveau voulu me frapper, avec d'autres gars.

-Ils l'ont fait ? Ils t'ont frappé ?

Sebastian acquiesça. Il semblait si petit et fragile à cet instant, recroquevillé sur son lit. Raphaël se surprit à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, mais Sebastian y verrait sûrement un signe de pitié, alors que ce n'était pas ça qu'il ressentit. C'était surtout de la colère contre ce type qui l'avait fait souffrir deux fois de suite et avait failli causer sa mort.

-Alors j'ai voulu m'enfuir et j'ai couru sur la route.

Sebastian s'arrêta de parler un instant.

-Je pourrais te le cacher, Raphaël, mais je préfère jouer franc-jeu avec cette voiture est arrivée, j'étais tétanisé et je me suis dit...  
Il semblait avoir du mal à avouer ça, même si Raphaël s'en doutait déjà.

-Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de ne pas bouger.

Sebastian s'attendait certainement à un excès de colère, alors il enchaîna :

-Mais j'avais tellement peur ! Au fond, je ne voulais pas mourir, mais… Attends, tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

Raphaël lui raconta le témoignage du conducteur du véhicule et ce que sa mère lui avait confié.

-Ma mère… est venue ici, quand j'étais inconscient ?

-Oui, elle a passé une nuit entière avec toi, et elle m'a confié ses inquiétudes à ton sujet. Tu sais, ça se voit qu'elle t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait ton père pour que tu le déteste autant, mais ta mère tient à toi.

-Elle ne le montre pas.

-Tu devrais essayer de discuter avec elle. De lui reparler, au moins pour voir ce que ça fait. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu ne penses plus jamais à ça. A mourir. Ta vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, alors ne la gâche pas.

Sebastian acquiesça.

-Je te le promets.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants, ces aveux les rapprochèrent. Petit à petit, Sebastian lui raconta les conflits avec son père. Raphaël ne pouvait pas imaginer comment un père pouvait parler de la sorte à son fils. Il n'en revenait pas. Il finit par le convaincre de se réconcilier avec sa mère. Il l'appela et lui demanda de venir à l'hôpital avant de seulement la prendre dans ses bras. Raphaël avait assisté à la scène depuis le couloir. Ils n'avaient rien dit, s'étaient juste serrés l'un contre l'autre. Depuis, Katherine venait souvent voir son fils, et ne parlait jamais de son mari. Raphaël était surpris de ne plus se sentir jaloux quand Paloma faisait de grands sourire à son ami. Maintenant qu'il savait que Sebastian était comme lui, il se sentait plus léger.

D'un autre côté, il se sentait coupable. Sebastian lui avait tout raconté à propos de lui, mais Raphaël, lui, ne s'était jamais confié. Il n'avait même pas parlé à Sebastian de son homosexualité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à confier ça à son ami. Et il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé de Sebastian à Lucy. Si la jeune femme apprenait son existence, elle allait le détester. Il se promit de vite lui en parler.

* * *

Après un mois d'hospitalisation, le docteur Gordon accepta enfin de le laisser sortir. Elle passait le voir tous les jours et était très contente des progrès de Sebastian. Il pouvait enfin marcher, même s'il lui arrivait de sentir encore des douleurs cuisantes dans sa jambe. La fracture s'était très bien rétablie, rapidement d'ailleurs, et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, même s'il en avait vraiment assez de rester enfermé dans cette chambre, il ressentait un pincement au cœur.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Raphaël qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui. Il venait juste de finir son sac. C'était sa mère qui lui avait emmené des habits dans une valise, dès qu'il avait accepté de lui reparler.

-Oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit une dernière fois. Finalement, ce lit va me manquer, il était plutôt confortable.

Raphaël sourit légèrement, mais Sebastian voyait bien que ce n'était pas un de ces sourires francs que lui montrait d'habitude son ami.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est juste que… ça fait bizarre que tu t'en ailles, lâcha Raphaël.

-Tu n'es pas content que je sois enfin rétabli ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je viens te voir tous les jours, on se balade dans le parc. Maintenant, je n'aurai plus personne avec qui faire ça.

-Oh.

Sebastian n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Serait-ce possible qu'il manque au jeune homme ? Non, il avait seulement peur de s'ennuyer.

-Tu as toujours beaucoup de boulot, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, et puis, tu trouveras bien un autre patient avec qui passer du temps.

Raphaël parut décontenancé par sa réponse, mais haussa simplement les épaules. Sebastian se leva et donna une tape sur le lit.

-Allez, au revoir, mon pote. J'espère qu'on se reverra pas de sitôt, dit-il.

Raphaël rit.

-Tu parles au lit maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Sebastian. Bon allez, faut y aller. Ma mère attend devant l'entrée.

Il prit son sac avant de se rendre à 'accueil où l'infirmière lui fit signer des papiers de sotie. Raphaël l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il sentait toujours une douleur diffuse dans sa jambe, malgré les médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrits.

-Rentre bien, lui dit Raphaël.

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas.

Un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

-Trauma aux urgences, on va avoir besoin de toi.

En effet juste après on bippa Raphaël qui soupira.

-Je vais devoir y aller. On s'appelle ?

-Pas de souci.

Raphaël commença à s'éloigner mais Sebastian le rappela.

-Raphaël ?

-Hum ?

-Merci pour tout.

Les épaules de Raphaël s'affaissèrent.

-De rien.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Décontenancé, Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Il haussa les épaules et sortit de l'hôpital. Sa mère l'attendait sur le parking.

-Tu es prêt ?

Sebastian hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture Le trajet se fit en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il y avait souvent de grands blancs quand il était avec sa mère. Il avait toujours du mal à discuter avec elle sans penser à son père. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Josh. Son père n'était pas venu le voir à l'hôpital, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

-Tu pourras conduire dans combien de temps ? demanda Katherine.

-Une semaine je pense.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour ton travail ?

-Aucune idée.

-Si tu veux que je t'y emmène.

-Maman, tu ne vas pas m'emmener travailler tous les matins ! De toute façon, je suis encore en arrêt maladie quelques temps. Il ne faut pas que je force trop.

Le silence revint.

-Tu sais, Sebastian, je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais…

-Arrête, maman. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne parlait plus de tout ça.

-Je sais que ton père t'a déçu, mais…

-Déçu ? On a dépassé ce stade.

Sebastian se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Katherine hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Tu es trop en colère, je comprends.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici ! L'habitation était toujours aussi mal rangée. Tout était en vrac, il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool et ça sentait le renfermé . Il posa sa valise et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait empêché sa mère de l'aider à monter es affaires et l'avait obligé à rentrer chez elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie son appartement dans cet état. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aérer l'appartement et posa sa valise sur le lit. Il pensa un instant à tout ranger à et nettoyer de fond en comble, mais à peine eut-il défait sa valise qu'il avait de nouveau mal à la jambe. Il s'affala sur le canapé et observa la pièce. Il se dit alors qu'il était peut-être mieux à l'hôpital, finalement. Au moins là-bas il n'était pas seul. Ici, tous les souvenirs de sa triste vie lui revenaient en mémoire. A l'hôpital, il arrivait à ne plus penser à ces soirées passées à boire, se dimanches allongés dans le canapé, et surtout tous ces mecs avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il repensait à eux dès qu'il regardait son lit, ce qui lui donnait la nausée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Il était incapable de s'attacher à quelqu'un, et il avait beau essayer de changer, sa nature d'égocentrique narcissique revenait à chaque fois au grand galop. Comme si c'était son destin d'être un vrai con. Pourtant, à l'hôpital, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il était obligé d'admettre que la présence de Raphaël l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il se sentait tellement bien en sa compagnie. Il avait même réussi à lui parler de Bradley et de son agression, alors qu'il n'en discutait jamais avec Jeff et Nick.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian essaya de reprendre une vie normale. Tous les matins il marchait un moment dans le parc près de son immeuble, autant que sa jambe le lui permettait. Il n'avait par contre toujours pas nettoyé son appartement. Pourtant, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à changer de vie.

Il s'interdit toute sortie dans un bar et s'obligea à rester sobre. Mais quelques jours plus tard, ses cauchemars recommencèrent. Dès lors, l'image de Bradley flottait toujours dans son esprit. Le fait de ne pas travailler n'aidait pas. Un soir, il ne put résister à boire un verre de vodka, puis deux ou trois autres suivirent et il passa la journée du lendemain devant la télé avec un atroce mal de crâne Il recommençait à vivre comme un alcoolique mais n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

Pourtant, Jeff et Nick n'arrêtaient pas de prendre de ses nouvelles, et même s'il refusait qu'ils viennent dans son appartement, ils sortaient parfois se balader ou manger dans un restaurant. Sebastian était bien avec eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul.

De nombreuses fois, il avait failli appeler Raphaël, mais finalement verrouillait son portable et le reposait. Raphaël avait certainement beaucoup de travail, et il se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne voudrait plus passer du temps avec lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus un patient.

La seule fois où ils s'étaient contacté était le jour où Sebastian était rentré chez lui. Raphaël voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Depuis, silence radio, comme si ce début d'amitié du mois dernier ne signifiait rien. D'un côté, Sebastian en était blessé. De l'autre, il comprenait que Raphaël ne veuille pas être ami avec lui. Qui voudrait d'un ami comme lui ? Nick et Jeff ne le laissaient pas tomber juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.

Ce matin-là, Sebastian se rappela qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail, après deux semaines d'arrêt maladie. Il était donc sensé se rendre au Cordon Bleu pour le service du soir. Cette idée lui donnait la boule au ventre. La dernière fois qu'il était allé sur son lieu de travail, il s'était fait tabasser et percuté par une voiture avant de finir un mois à l'hôpital. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait bien de l'argent pour vivre. A la fin de la journée, il se rendit donc au restaurant pour commencer son service. Dès son entrée, Théo accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Enfin, te revoilà !

Sebastian lui rendit son étreinte puis ils se séparèrent. Le patron, Alex, arrivait vers eux.

-Bonjour Sebastian. Nous sommes très heureux que tu ailles mieux.

-Merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir faussé compagnie aussi longtemps.

Alex balaya sa remarque de la main.

-T'inquiète pas, on oublie tout ça. Va te changer.

OoOoOoOoO

Toute la soirée, Sebastian se sentit nauséeux. Dès qu'il passait devant la table où était assis Bradley, il sentait ses jambes flageoler. Il essaya d'éviter cette partie du restaurant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais l'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac. Il avait l'impression que Bradley pouvait surgir à n'importe quel instant. Théo sentit sa tension et finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien, c'est juste… Cet endroit me rappelle l'accident.

Théo hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

-Ça doit pas être facile.

Sebastian le remercia intérieurement de ne rien rajouter. Le jeune serveur ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur son accident. Personne dans le restaurant d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient peut-être fait passer le mot pour ne pas faire de gaffe. A la fin du service, Alex le convoqua dans son bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je comprends très bien que tu ne sois pas au meilleur de ta forme, mas j'aimerais que tu te ressaisisse au plus vite.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été très efficace.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors demain, essaie d'être plus motivé.

Sebastian acquiesça et sortit du bureau sans un mot de plus. Il rentra rapidement chez lui, la mine défaite. Il faisait tout mal en ce moment. Alex avait raison, il avait fait n'importe quoi ce soir et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Peut-être que son père avait raison de le qualifier d'incapable, finalement.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Sebastian se réveilla la tête pleine de cauchemars. Il s'était imaginé dans le restaurant, en train de servir les clients quand soudain Bradley surgissait à côté de lui avec un sourire cruel. Sebastian passa la journée à réfléchir et finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler là-bas. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être angoissé rien qu'à l'idée d'aller au boulot et faire un travail d'incapable. Il alla alors sur son ordinateur pour rédiger une lettre de démission. C'était certainement la décision la plus idiote de sa vie, mais il ne retournerait pas en arrière. Il alla au service du midi au restaurant pour remettre sa lettre à Alex. Celui-ci le regarda décontenancé.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Il te faut peut-être juste plus de temps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ce restaurant me rappelle trop de souvenirs, et j'ai envie de commencer une nouvelle vie.

-Très bien. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas de nouveau travail pour le moment.

Sebastian secoua la tête.

-Alors je te donnerai ta paye à la fin du mois.

-Non, c'est..

-Accepte, Sebastian, le coupa Alex. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

-Merci. Merci infiniment.

Le cœur serré, Sebastian tendit la main. Alex sourit et le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade.

-Prends soin de toi.

Sebastian quitta le restaurant déterminé. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était faire table rase du passé, sortir de sa torpeur et prendre un nouveau départ. Et pour commencer, il avait un coup de fil à passer. Quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

-Alors, tu as un petit ami et tu ne m'en parles pas ! s'exclama Lucy.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! C'est simplement un ami.

Raphaël soupira. Il n'aurait finalement jamais du parler de Sebastian à Lucy. Mais il n'avait pas trop eu le choix. Lucy avait bien vu qu'il était plus tendu que d'habitude cette dernière semaine. Sebatian avait quitté l'hôpital deux semaines plus tôt, et depuis il n'avait eu des nouvelles qu'une seule fois. Et il avait beau essayer de le cacher, ça le rendait fou. Il pensait que Sebastian tenait un petit peu plus que ça à lui. Apparemment, il se trompait.

-Tu aurais quand même pu me parler de ce garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

-J'ai été obligé de te tirer les vers du nez !

-Est-ce que tu m'avais parlé de Ben, toi ?

Lucy lui lança un regard furibond.

-Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas du dire ça, ajouta-t-il immédiatemment. Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais tu vois, je t'ai parlé de lui maintenant.

Lucy finit par accepter ses excuses et lui demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Quand il eut fini, elle commença à le traiter d'idiot.

-Comment ça, «idiot » ? Je suis pas idiot !

-Bien sûr que si! Tu rencontres un type super mignon apparemment, et tu cherches pas à garder contact avec lui !

-Il ne m'a pas rappelé !

-Toi non plus !

-Je me sus dit que je devais lui laisser le temps de reprendre tranquillement sa vie…

-Et lui il s'est peut-être dit que tu t'en fiches de lui. Votre histoire de téléphone est sans fin ! Il faut simplement que l'un d'entre vous prenne son portable et tape le numéro de l'autre, c'est pas compliqué !

-Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ?

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Plus têtu, tu meurs. S'il est comme toi, on est pas sorti de l'auberge… Fais comme tu veux, mais ne laisse pas tomber ce type ! Bon, on va être en retard.

Lucy prit son sac et sortit sans un mot. Raphaël respira profondément avant de la suivre. Parfois elle avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peut-être raison. Si ni lui ni Sebastian ne faisait le premier pas, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ferma à clé la porte avant de rejoindre Lucy dans la voiture. Ce matin-là, elle travaillait à la même heure que lui, il pouvait donc l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Lucy continua à l'insulter tout le trajet et elle lui fit promettre de contacter Sebastian. Mais arrivé à l'hôpital, il eut soudain une autre idée. Après quelques heures de travail, il put enfin aller au guichet et demander le dossier de Sebastian. Le jeune home avait forcément noté son adresse dans le formulaire. Il sourit et prit discrètement la feuille en photo avant de rendre le dossier. Il allait rendre une visité à Sebastian, et ce le lendemain, vu qu'il avait l'après-midi de libre. Peut-être que Lucy avait tort et que Sebastian l'avait oublié. Mais au moins, il serait enfin fixé, et il avait vraiment hâte de revoir le jeune homme. Depuis son départ, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il avait essayé de le sortir de son esprit, sans réel succès malheureusement.

OoOoOoOoO

Son bipeur sonna soudain. On l'appelait chez le chef de chirurgie. Certainement pour de l'administratif. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé des jours de congé pour lui. Il alla frapper à la porte du docteur George.

-Entrez !

Le chef du service de chirurgie l'attendait assis à son bureau. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants et aux joues rebondies. Il était connu pour être assez strict et venait très peu discuter avec les médecins de son service.

-Bonjour docteur Moore. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Raphaël s'exécuta en le saluant.

-Alors, commença-t-il en prenant un dossier. J'ai vu que vous aviez demandé à avoir des congés.

-En effet.

-Votre souhait est exaucé. J'ai étudié le planning et les opérations prévue, vous pouvez prendre une semaine dans deux mois.

-Une semaine ? Entière ?

-C'est ça, du lundi au lundi suivant. Ca vous convient ?

-C'est parfait, merci beaucoup !

Il allait enfin pouvoir aller voir sa famille ! Il espérait un simple week-end, et il avait une semaine complète. C'était sa mère qui allait être contente. Le Docteur George lui donna les dates avant de le libérer. Il allait s'empresser d'appeler ses parent pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Enfin des vacances ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Il travailla toute la journée le coeur léger. Ce lot de bonnes nouvelles -l'adresse de Sebastian et les congés- lui avaient donné une bonne dose d'énergie. Il réussit même à ne pas s'engueuler avec Windgings, ce qui était un réel exploit.

Il annonça ses congés le soir-même à Lucy qui fut très contente pour lui et lui recommanda de vite appeler sa mère, qui sauta de joie au téléphone.

-Mais c'est magnifique ! On va enfin pouvoir revoir notre Raphy d'amour !

-Maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

-Ce que tu es grognon ! Je vais vite appeler ta sœur pour qu'elle puisse passer te voir quand tu seras là ! Sinon, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, maman.

-Tu as passé tes examens ?

-Dans une semaine, mais la dernière fois, tout allait bien. Comme toujours, maman.

-Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Arrete d'être pessimiste comme ça!

-Tu as raison...Bon, allez, je dois te laisser mon chéri. Ton père t'embrasse, et dis bonjour à Lucy de notre part.

Raphaël raccrocha quelques instants plus tard.

-Ils t'embrassent, dit-il à Lucy.

-Tes parents sont vraiment les personnes les plus gentilles de l'univers.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours la même conversation avec ma mère.

-Elle s'inquiète seulement pour toi. Trop, c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu ferais quoi, si elle avait été à ta place ?

-La même chose, je suppose.

-Voilà, sourit-elle. Allez, on mange.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, à midi, Raphaël sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta manger une salade dans un snack puis monta dans sa voiture. Il était bien décidé à aller voir Sebastian, pour enfin avoir des nouvelles de lui. Il vérifia l'adresse sur la photo qu'il avait prise et mis environ un quart d'heure pour arriver sur le parking de sa résidence. Le coin ne semblait pas très aisé, la plupart des gens avaient des voitures simples et les bâtiments semblaient assez délabrés. Il sortit de la voiture et regarda le numéro du batiment. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sebastian sur le parking, qui sortait de sa voiture, le téléphone à la main. Il s'arrêta net en le voyant, hébété.

-Tu es surpris de me voir ? sourit Raphaël.

Il reprit ses esprits et montra son téléphone de la main.

-Je dois dire qu'on a un timing absolument parfait. J'allais justement monter chez moi et t'appeler.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'assure, insista-t-il. J'étais parti… (il déglutit) donner ma lettre de démission au Cordon Bleu, et je m'étais enfin décidé à t'appeler.

-Attends, tu as démissionné ?

-Oui, c'est compliqué. Suis-moi.

-Où ça ?

-On va quand même pas discuter sur le parking. Allons chez moi, c'est pas super mais ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Raphaël le suivit sans protester.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire pour le coup de fil, dit Sebastian en montant l'escalier. Ça paraît un peu trop facile comme excuse.

-Admettons que tu dises la vérité. Pourquoi aurais-tu soudain eu envie d'appeler ?

-Parce que je suis un vrai con, et j'avais décidé de changer. Quitter mon boulot, prendre un nouveau départ. Pour commencer, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles…

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et laissa Raphaël entrer devant lui.

-Puis donner une nouvelle vie à cet appartement. Faire le grand ménage.

En effet, cet endroit en avait bien besoin. Raphaël fut estomaqué de voir un appartement aussi sale et mal rangé. Et il était surtout surpris de découvrir autant de bouteilles d'alcool. Vides. Il y en avait sur la table basse, sur le bar de la cuisine.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Ma vie, grimaça Sebastian.

-Tu vis ici ?

-Oui.

-Et ces bouteilles, elles datent de quand ? J'espère avant ton accident !

Sebastian secoua la tête négativement.

-J'ai des petits moments de faiblesse, dit-il pour se justifier.

Raphaël n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Où sont les sacs poubelle ?

Machinalement, Sebastian lui désigna un placard. Raphaël se rua dessus, en arracha un du paquet et commença à vider la table basse en jetant les bouteilles dans le sac noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je comptais le faire !

Raphaël ne répondit pas jusqu'à avoir jeté toutes les bouteilles. Il s'approcha de Sebastian qui le regardait d'un air surpris et lui montra le sac.

-Jure-moi que tu ne vas plus toucher à ses merdes !

-Ça va, je suis pas accro !

-T'es pas accro ? Excuse-moi mais tout ça ressemble beaucoup à la panoplie complète du parfait alcoolique.

-Je comptais arrêter, je te le jure.

-Tu vas le faire tout de suite. Tu ne touches plus à une goutte d'alcool ou je t'envoie chez un psy !

Sebastian était surpris de la véhémence de Raphaël. Pourquoi s'inquiéter autant, il se savait parfaitement capable d'arrêter de boire tout seul. Il hocha seulement la tête.

-Très bien. Maintenant, on nettoie tout ça.

-Tu n'es pas sensé aller travailler ?

-Pas cette aprem, alors je vais t'aider.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes passèrent l'après-midi à ranger et astiquer l'appartement. Raphaël fit bien attention à vider les placards de toute trace d'alcool pendant que Sebastian passait l'aspirateur de fond en comble après avoir tout rangé. Ils passèrent ensuite la serpillière et débarrassèrent tous les meubles de la poussière. Ils avaient à la fin de la journée rempli trois sacs poubelle qu'ils descendirent dans les containers avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Alors, ton appartement te plaît ?

Sebastian parcourut le salon du regard. Il ne le reconnaissait même plus tellement c'était épuré et brillant.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Tu étais vraiment sur le point de m'appeler ?

Sebastian hocha la tête.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé avant ?

-Et toi ?

Sebastian sourit.

-On ne va pas se prendre la tête avec ça. J'aurais dû t'appeler avant, mais je me disais que si tu l'avais pas fait c'est que tu ne voulais pas me voir…

-Et dire que je pensais la même chose… On est pas doués !

-Oui, mais tu vois, on a décidé de se voir en même temps ! D'ailleurs, où as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?

-A l'hôpital. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de venir.

Raphaël lui demanda pourquoi il avait quitté son travail.

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ça m'angoissait.

-Je vois…

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant.

-Tu vas te bouger les fesses et te trouver un nouveau boulot, dit Raphaël.

-Tu es du genre autoritaire, non ? rit Sebastian.

Raphaël lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-J'essaie simplement de t'aider.

-Je sais, sourit-il.

Un silence s'installa quelques minutes. Raphaël ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis finalement la referma comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

-Que… Que tu m'avais manqué.

Raphaël se pinça la lèvre. Quel idiot il était !

-Toi aussi, répondit pourtant Sebastian dans un sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Et si on cuisinait quelque chose ? Il est tard.

Raphaël se leva et s'approcha du frigo qu'il découvrit quasiment vide.

-On fera pas de la grande cuisine. Dis-moi que tu as au moins des pâtes quelque part ?

-Dans le placard, à ta gauche.

-Allons-y alors. Je vais appeler Lucy quand même.

La jeune femme répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

-Je viens de rentrer, t'es où ?

-Chez Sebastian. On va manger ensemble.

-« Chez » Sebastian? Tu t'es enfin décidé à te bouger ?

-Voilà.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi d'autre ensemble ?

Raphaël imaginait très bien Lucy avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Rien du tout, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu sais bien…

-Que c'est juste un ami, oui, je sais. Pour l'instant, termina-t-elle en rigolant.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon allez, bonne soirée. Bonne nuit peut-être même !

-Lucy ! s'exclama-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien du tout, elle a son caractère.

Sebastian sourit. Il aimait l'air gêné de Raphaël, ça lui donnait un certain charme.

-Bon, on les fait, ces pâtes ?

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux amis essayèrent de se voir le plus souvent possible. Raphaël l'aidait au mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'il trouve un travail. Ils avaient d'abord cherché dans les restaurants, Sebastian ayant un peu d'expérience, mais personne ne cherchait de serveur en ce moment. Ils rédigèrent un CV complet des expériences de Sebastian et ils firent le tour des conservatoires et des écoles de musique pour voir si son diplôme pouvait servir, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Raphaël fut surpris d'apprendre que Sebastian jouait au piano depuis son enfance.

-Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus touché un. J'ai même pas assez d'argent pour un clavier.

Finalement, après au moins une semaine de recherche, Raphaël découvrit une affiche près de l'entrée de l'hôpital. On recherchait un serveur au réfectoire de l'hôpital. Sebastian accepta et fut vite embauché, n'ayant pas trop le choix, et commença le boulot le lendemain. Il devait préparer les assiettes pour le réfectoire où mangeaient parfois les infirmières, les médecins, les chirurgiens et les familles des patients, et d'autres jours, il était affecté au service en chambre, où il devait amener des plateaux repas auprès des patients. Il découvrit un travail très difficile, où il devait faire attention à ne pas se tromper de plateau, chaque patient avait en effet un menu différent en fonction de ses traitements et de son état physique. Mais il aimait bien finalement, il y avait le contact avec les patients, parfois des personnes très seules qui ne recevaient pas ou très peu de visites. Quand il avait le temps, il essayait donc de discuter avec eux, et il fut très vite intégré et adoré des patients qui restaient longtemps à l'hôpital, surtout les personnes âgées, souvent très solitaires. Il travailla pendant un mois à l'hôpital et se lia d'amitié avec la chef des serveurs, Sandy, une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui le trouvait très efficace.

Un soir, il rejoignit Raphaël dans un bar. Celui-ci l'avait appelé dans la journée, disant mystérieusement qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

-Salut ! lança Sebastian en s'asseyant à la table en face de lui.

-Ah, te voilà !

-Oui, désolé du retard, j'étais à la salle de musculation.

-Tu y retournes ? Je croyais que depuis que tu m'avais vu là-bas, tu ne voulais plus y mettre les pieds, sourit Raphaël.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'adore y aller ! On devrait y aller ensemble d'ailleurs, de temps en temps, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ce serait super oui! On verra ça !

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire de si important ?

-J'ai eu une idée.

-Quel genre d'idée ?

-Et si tu venais avec moi ?

-Où ça ?

-Chez mes parents, pendant mes congés.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Moi, chez tes parents ?

-Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il n'y a rien de sous-entendu ou quoi dans cette proposition, c'est juste que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas joué au piano depuis longtemps, et mes parents en ont un, qu'ils n'utilisent jamais d'ailleurs, personne ne joue au piano dans la famille. Il vient de ma grand-mère. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de t'y remettre, et ça pourrait te servir ensuite pour trouver un travail qui te correspondrait mieux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

-En plus, ça te changerait les idées. Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des cauchemars, et l'autre jour il y avait de nouveau une bouteille de vodka chez toi, alors que tu m'avais promis de ne pas y toucher !

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas jeté ?

-Tu m'avais promis, Seb !

-Je sais, mais de temps en temps j'ai juste une petite soif, c'est pas méchant !

-Arrête de faire comme si tu n'étais pas accro, si tu continues comme ça tu vas vraiment devenir alcoolique, et je n'en ai aucune envie ! Alors fais toi aider. Il y a des associations pour ce genre de choses.

-Ah non, tu ne me feras pas aller à un de ces trucs !

-Alors viens avec moi, ça te changera les idées.

-Pourquoi cette histoire d'alcool te tient tant à cœur ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul avec ça ! Dès qu'on évoque l'alcool, tu te mets dans tous tes états !

-Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose messieurs ? demanda une serveuse en s'approchant.

Sebastian commanda un café, et voyant que Raphaël gardait les yeux baissés, en demanda un autre pour son ami.

-Raphaël, ça va ?

-Mon père a mis des années avant de totalement arrêter de boire. Cette addiction a pourri sa vie et une partie de la mienne, Seb. Je veux pas que tu fasses pareil.

-Ton père était alcoolique ?

Raphaël hocha la tête.

-Excuse-moi, dit Sebastian, je n'aurai pas du…

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, il s'en est sorti, c'est le principal. Depuis, j'ai en horreur tout ce qui est lié à l'alcool, alors quand je suis venu chez toi pour la première fois, en voyant toutes ces bouteilles, ça m'a rendu fou… Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti en colère je crois. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Les vacances avec moi ou une association ?

-Attends, tu me fais du chantage là ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ce n'est pas sympa du tout !

-Je te laisse le choix !

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller dans une association.

-Tu crois ?

Raphaël le regarda avec un sourire cynique.

-Très bien, t'as gagné, je t'accompagne. Si j'arrive à avoir des congés !

-Je t'en prie, Sandy te mange dans la main ! T'auras pas de problème avec ça.

-T'es vraiment pas possible. Tes parents sont d'accord au moins ?

-Bien sûr que oui, ils sont ravis.

Sa mère l'était même un peu trop. Il avait eu beau lui dire que c'était seulement un ami qui avait besoin de décompresser, elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient dormir dans la même chambre. Il se disait parfois que ses parents étaient trop enthousiastes au fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des parents qui aient l'esprit aussi ouvert. Quand il pensait au père de Sebastian, il avait envie d'aller lui coller des baffes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que son fils préfère les garçons ? Pourquoi la société avait-elle autant de normes qu'il fallait suivre, au risque de se faire rejeter ?

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian réussit à avoir des congés en même temps que son ami. Ils devaient partir un mois plus tard. Les deux amis étaient très impatients, Raphaël parce qu'il allait enfin revoir sa famille, et Sebastian parce qu'il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de la sienne. Mais, au fond, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient surtout excités de passer une semaine ensemble, même s'ils refusaient de se l'avouer.

Ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis plus de deux mois, et devenaient de plus en plus proches. Dès qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, ils essayaient de se voir. Ils allaient souvent se balader dans le parc où Raphaël avait pour habitude de se rendre seul. Ils allaient également souvent à la salle de musculation ensemble et Raphaël continuait à aller voir son grand-père tous les lundis, et lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas venir dans quelques temps.

De son côté, Sebastian continuait à éviter son père. Il voyait régulièrement sa mère, qui était soulagée de voir son fils si bien dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Elle avait eu peur pour lui ces derniers mois, mais il semblait petit à petit remonter la pente. Elle fut très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il partait en vacances. Il pourrait s'éloigner d'ici un moment, mais quand elle vit que son fils partait avec Raphaël et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la grimace dès que Sebastian lui racontait ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que son fils soit gay, mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment constaté de ses propres yeux. Sebastian avait toujours fait attention à ne pas rentrer à la maison avec des garçons et ne leur parlait jamais de ses aventures. Il savait très bien que Josh ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils n'aime pas les femmes. Même pour Katherine, cela semblait inconcevable, son mari lui ayant tant bourré le crâne pour qu'elle déteste l'homosexualité elle aussi. Mais, au plus Sebastian lui parlait de Raphaël, plus elle remarquait à quel point il semblait heureux en sa compagnie. Elle finit donc par doucement accepter cette idée, ne souhaitant au final que le bonheur de son fils. Pourtant, elle avait bien compris qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être que ce Raphaël n'était pas gay, mais vu comment il regardait son fils, elle en doutait. C'est vrai que Raphaël n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sebastian de son homosexualité. Il ne voyait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de toute façon. Il n'allait pas lui dire d'un seul coup qu'il était lui aussi gay. Il devait attendre le bon contexte. Il trouverait certainement l'occasion chez ses parents de lui avouer.

Ce jour-là, Sebastian et Raphaël discutaient sur la terrasse d'un café. Ils partaient dans quelques jours et réglaient quelques détails, comme l'heure du départ et surtout qui conduisait.

-Je peux très bien conduire, dit Sebastian.

-C'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui conduis.

-Et pourquoi on prend ta voiture déjà ?

-Parce que ! C'est toi qui m'accompagne, alors c'est moi qui conduit et avec ma voiture.

Au bout de dix minutes d'un combat acharné, Raphaël finit par accepter qu'ils se partagent la route jusqu'à Cleveland.

-Tu finis de travailler à quelle heure demain ? demanda Sebastian.

-17h normalement.

-Moi aussi ! Tu finis plus tôt que d'habitude !

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Raphaël, soudain gêné.

-Tu voudrais qu'on se voie ? On pourrait…

-Désolé, mais je ne crois pas. J'ai des courses à faire, tout ça.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi, sourit Sebastian.

-J'ai un rendez-vous à 17h30, je rentrerai tard.

-Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

-Chez… Chez le dentiste, balbutia Raphaël.

Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils. Raphaël semblait gêné tout à coup, et il sentit que son ami lui mentait. Il parlait de courses puis d'un rendez-vous.

-Tu y es déjà allé la semaine dernière, fit remarquer Sebastian.

Raphaël devint pale comme un linge et commença à balbutier.

-Laisse tomber, le coupa Sebastian. C'est pas important. T'es pas obligé de me dire où tu vas.

-C'est… C'est médical. Je t'expliquerai.

-Mais tu vas bien au moins ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas.

Sebastian sentit que le sujet le rendait anxieux et n'insista pas, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même. Il avait tout raconté de sa vie à Raphaël, pourquoi refusait-il d'en faire autant ?

OoOoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, ils quittèrent Lima. C'est Sebastian qui commença à conduire. Ils s'étaient rejoints tôt le matin pour charger la voiture. Sebastian avait fait rapidement la connaissance de Lucy. Raphaël ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais invité chez lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas présenté Lucy ? Elle a l'air gentille.

Raphaël haussa les épaules mais Sebastian sentit sa gêne.

-J'en sais rien, ça ne m'était pas encore venu à l'esprit.

-Tu n'as jamais été attiré par elle ?

Raphaël lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

-Quoi? Elle est belle.

-Elle a déjà un petit ami, et c'est ma meilleure amie de toute façon, il n'y a pas de ça entre nous.

-Tu es déjà venu pleins de fois chez moi, et je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement.

-Je te le montrerai quand on sera de retour.

Sebastian tapota ses doigts sur le volant, agacé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Raphaël lui mentait. Souvent, dès qu'il posait des questions sur sa vie sentimentale ou sur son adolescence, le jeune homme restait évasif, et se fermait comme une huître. Ils étaient sensés être amis, et des amis se parlaient de tout. Sebastian était d'ailleurs étonné d'être ami avec lui. Depuis toujours, les gens étaient plutôt du genre à l'éviter. Seuls Nick et Jeff étaient restés proches de lui. Il avait toujours été un type arrogant que tout le monde détestait. Il se rappelait à quel point il était odieux dans son adolescence. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement réussi à changer, qu'il était devenu plus sociable et gentil. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Raphaël, ne supportant plus cette tension entre eux depuis tout à l'heure, alluma la radio en se traitant d'idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne racontait pas tout à Sebastian ? Il pourrait très bien lui raconter toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant son adolescence, et son homosexualité, au lieu de tout lui cacher comme il le faisait. Le reste du voyage se déroula plutôt bien. Sebastian laissa tomber ses interrogations sur Raphaël, et ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin pour changer de conducteur.

-Ta sœur sera là ? demanda Sebastian alors qu'ils démarraient.

-Normalement oui, mas elle ne reste que pour le week-end.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ta famille. Tu connais déjà la mienne, alors à mon tour.

-Tu verras, ils sont super.

-Oui, j'imagine. Contrairement aux miens.

Raphaël se tourna vers lui.

-Ta mère est une femme bien. Elle se laissa seulement manipuler par son mari. Ton père, lui, disons qu'il a... des idées bien arrêtées sur la vie, et s'il est aussi ignoble avec toi, c'est parce que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il te destinait.

-Oui, ça, c'est sur. Marcher sur ses pas, travailler dans la politique, faire du sport, avoir une femme et des enfants dans une maison de riche. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

-Mais pas toi.

-Non, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. Quand j'étais ado, je suivais ses pas au niveau de mon comportement. J'adorais la musique et le chant, mais pour être aimé par mon père, j'étais devenu un gars égocentrique et orgueilleux. Je me disais que ça lui plairait, que tout le monde me craigne. Mais ça n'a pas suffi, et au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez d'être le méchant. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'essayer de changer.

-Je comprends, dit Raphaël. Je suis content que tu aies changé. Je n'aime pas les gens égocentriques.

Sebastian grimaça, il espérait vraiment ne plus l'être.

OoOoOoOoO

-On y est presque.

Ils étaient entrés dans Cleveland il y a quelques minutes.

-Mes parents vivent dans une petite maison en périphérie de la ville.

En effet, ils traversèrent la ville sans s'y arrêter, et bientôt les maisons se firent plus rares et le paysage devint plus rural, avec des champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Raphaël finit par prendre un petit chemin et Sebastian remarqua une maison au milieu des champs.

-Tu as dit que tes parents travaillent dans quoi ?

-Ma mère est femme au foyer. Mon père prof de littérature, bientôt à la retraite d'ailleurs.

-En voyant où ils habitent, j'aurais plutôt dit fermiers.

Raphaël rigola.

-Ils aiment bien la campagne. Et les champs, ce sont un fermier du coin qui s'en occupe. Et ne te moque pas de ma maison, j'ai grandi ici je te signale ! Et puis on est pas loin de Cleveland, c'est l'avantage.

-Excuse-moi, rigola Sebastian.

Raphaël se gara devant la maison et ses parents sortirent en faisant de grands signes de la main. Sa mère, Julia Moore, était une petite femme aux cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon. Elle avait de beaux yeux en amande et Sebastian se dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de la parfaite ménagère. On voyait bien qu'elle faisait attention à son apparence. Son visage n'était pas trop marqué par les rides, alors qu'elle avait plus de cinquante ans. Son père, Franck, paraissait plus strict. Il était déjà très grand, presque plus que Sebastian, et ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un visage plus dur. Il faisait partie de la catégorie minoritaire des hommes qui ne connaissaient pas la calvitie, ce qui lui donnait l'air assez jeune, même si on remarquait quelques cheveux grisonnants au milieu de cette masse noire.

-Raphy ! s'exclama Julia en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Raphy ? Sebastian sourit. Plutôt mignon. Raphaël faisait la grimace dès que sa mère l'appelait comme ça, mais cette fois-ci il sourit et répondit à son étreinte. Ses parents lui avaient vraiment manqué, il s'en rendait compte, maintenant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu.

-Ça va mon chéri ?

-Très bien, maman.

Franck attendait patiemment derrière sa femme et prit sa place dès que possible. Julia s'approcha alors de Sebastian. Celui-ci lui tendit la main mais elle balaya la main et le prit dans ses bras rapidement.

-Je suis contente de vous rencontrer

Franck, lui, lui serra seulement la main.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Sebastian, un ami.

-Enchanté, sourit Sebastian.

-De même, répondit Julia ans un grand sourire, tandis que son père restait plus réservé. Bon, on ne va pas rester dehors ! Entrez donc !

Raphaël et Sebastian sortirent leurs valises de la voiture avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison à la suite du couple. L'intérieur de la maison était vraiment charmant. Tous les meubles étaient en bois et allaient très bien avec les murs blancs. Le sol était frais sous leurs pieds et un douce ambiance régnait dans l'habitation. Sebastian tomba très vite amoureux des lieux, et se promit d'avoir une maison dès qu'il en aurait les moyens.

-Vous pouvez emmener vos valises dans les chambres. On a installé Sebastian dans la chambre d'amis, précisa Julia.

Raphaël hocha la tête et fit signe à Sebastian de le suivre. Les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. Ils montèrent les escaliers avec leurs valises et e retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir. Sur l'une des portes, un autocollant affichait « Raphaël : ne pas entrer, sous peine de représailles ». Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mes parents n'ont jamais jugé utile de changer la déco de ma chambre.

-Sous peine de représailles ? Tu étais un vrai rebelle dis moi !

Raphaël lui frappa le bras.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

A l'autre bout du couloir, une autre porte portait un autocollant où était noté Leah.

-Toi, tu es dans celle du milieu.

Aucun nom sur celle-là. Sebastian ouvrit la porte. Les volets grands ouverts diffusaient une belle luminosité qui éclairait toute la chambre. Celle-ci était très bien rangée, rien ne dépassait. Un lit à deux places se trouvait dans un coin, aligné contre le mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un petit bureau avec une chaise, et une armoire vide. Il décida de laisser sa valise sur le lit et d'aller voir la chambre de son ami. Il toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Sebastian ouvrit légèrement et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu es sur ? Je ne subirai pas de représailles ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Raphaël était assis sur le lit.

-Idiot, va ! rit-il.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce, qui n'était pas agencée de la même manière. Le lit deux places n'était pas le coin, seulement appuyé contre le mur, et le bureau était quand à lui collé dans le coin. L'armoire était également vide, à l'inverse du bureau. A l'évidence, les parents de Raphaël n'avaient vraiment pas touché à la chambre de leur fils.

-J'ai simplement réussi à vider l'armoire la dernière que je suis venu, dit Raphaël comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et encore, tous les habits sont seulement partis dans un carton, dans la chambre de mes parents.

Sebastian vint s'asseoir à côté de Raphaël qui observait la chambre d'un regard vide.

-A chaque fois que je viens, je revois toute mon enfance, et mon adolescence dans tous ces petits bibelots. Et toi,elle est devenue quoi ta chambre ?

-Aucune idée, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allée la voir. Je suis sure que mes parents l'ont entièrement vidé.

-Je pense que tu te trompes sourit Raphaël.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Si tu le dis. Ta chambre te plaît ?

-Oui,elle est super.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et lisses et au regard vert.

-Leah !

-Salut grand frère, ça baigne ?

Raphaël se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme était légèrement plus petite que son frère de taille.

-Leah,je te présente Sebastian. Sebastian,voici ma sœur.

-Enchanté, sourit Leah et Sebastian remarqua qu'elle avait le même sourire éclatant que son frère. Maman n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi cette semaine.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, elle voulait te connaître.

-Tu viens d'arriver ? demanda Raphaël comme s'il voulait changer de sujet.

-Ouais, j'ai dormi à l'appartement hier soir.

Raphaël expliqua à son ami que Leah vivait dans un appartement près de la fac de Cleveland où elle faisait ses études, et passait parfois le week-end dans la maison familiale. Les trois jeune gens discutèrent un moment avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives pour défaire leurs valises. Ils se rejoignirent en bas dans le salon dix minutes plus tard pour le déjeuner. Julia leur avait cuisiné de très bonnes lasagnes. La famille de Raphaël essaya de faire plus connaissance avec Sebastian, et et le repas ressembla vite à un interrogatoire.

-Et vos parents, qu'est-ce que qu'il font dans la vie ? demanda Julia. Vous êtes proches d'eux ?

-Bon, maman, je crois qu ça ira pour les questions, intervint Raphaël.

-Excusez-moi, Sebastian, je suis peut-être un peu top indiscrète.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit-il. Ma mère ne travaille pas, et mon père est procureur. Et non, je ne suis pas très proche d'eux, j'ai quelques problèmes de communication avec mon père.

-Oh, je vois, dit Julia d'un air gêné.

-Et si on débarrassait la table ? proposa Leah pour stopper la conversation.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et s'activèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était rangé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire cette après-midi ? demanda Franck.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se balader, répondit Raphaël.

-Bonne idée, approuva Sebastian. Ça nous fera du bien après la route de ce matin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient tous la maison et partaient marcher. Sebastian adorait le calme de la campagne. Ils empruntaient des petits chemins qui longeaient les champs et seul le chant des oiseaux venait rompre le silence qui régnait. Ils se baladèrent toute l'après-midi et rentrèrent apaisés et fatigués. Il faisait particulièrement chaud à Cleveland pour un mois d'avril, et ils pouvaient aller dehors en simple tee-shirt. De retour à la maison, ils partirent tous se laver les uns après les autres. Raphaël laissa quelques minutes l'eau s'écraser sur lui, détendant ses muscles endoloris. Il adorait vraiment venir chez ses parents. Ça lui permettait de respirer un grand bol d'air frais. La prochaine fois, il devrait essayer d'amener Lucy. Elle adorerait également, et ça lui ferait du bien elle aussi. Travailler à l'hôpital pouvait vraiment être épuisant parfois, même si c'était un boulot magnifique. Il sortit de la douche déterminé. Il avait décidé de se confier à Sebastian et de lui parler de son homosexualité. Sebastian allait bien finir par l'apprendre, alors il voulait que ça vienne de lui et pas de ses parents ou de sa sœur. Il s'habilla avant de toquer à la chambre de Sebastian. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer avec un sourire. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres un long moment puis Raphaël fini par se lancer :

-Sebastian ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai un truc à te dire. J'aurais dû d'avouer ça depuis longtemps, et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Seb, je…

-Les garçons, à table ! cria soudain Julia depuis le rez-de-chaussée, coupant Raphaël dans sa phrase.

* * *

NA: Voilà pour ce chapitre, peut-être plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je le redis une nouvelle fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sinon je vais vraiment avoir l'impression que cette fiction ne plait à personne :( (sauf à mes deux commentatrices habituelles, merci encore à vous! ^^)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

-Super, je meurs de faim !

Sebastian se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Raphaël se força à sourire.

-On en parlera après, t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord !

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Julia avait arrêté de poster des questions à Sebastian, et cette fois c'est Leah qui parlait de ses études et de sa vie à Cleveland. Elle voulait devenir avocate et étudiait le droit depuis déjà 4 ans. Sebastian apprit que la jeune femme avait deux ans de moins que lui et quatre ans de différence avec son frère. Sebastian, avec ses 24 ans, se trouvait donc au milieu. Sebastian était en train de se dire qu'il passait un journée merveilleuse jusqu'à ce que Julia lance tout à coup :

-Alors, il paraît que vous jouez du piano, Sebastian ?

Sebastian pâlit.

-Euh, j'en jouais, en effet.

-Et si vous nous jouiez un morceau ? Notre piano vient de ma mère, elle adorait jouer elle aussi.

-C'est que ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas touché.

-Ça ne s'oublie pas, c'est comme le vélo, l'encouragea Franck.

-Bon, très bien… Si vous insistez.

Il se leva et s'avança vers le piano à queue au fond de la pièce en essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il n'avait plus joué depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie. Depuis la fête de fin de diplôme… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il s'assit sur le banc et se tourna vers Julia.

-Vous voulez quelle musique ?

-Oh, ce que vous voulez.

Sebastian se tourna vers Raphaël qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait jouer comme musique et se rappela qu'en troisième année de ses études à l'académie, leur professeur de piano leur avait demandé de créer leur propre mélodie. Sebastian avait eu la meilleure note. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler la partition qu'il avait créé et qu'il avait joué des centaines de fois pendant ses études. Au début, tout restait noir dans son esprit, puis enfin il eut l'impression que la partition apparaissait devant ses yeux. Il les rouvrit et se laissa bercer par les souvenirs en faisant résonner les notes. Quand il appuya sur la dernière note, un grand silence l'enveloppa et il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il avait composé cette mélodie à cause de son père. Il s'en rappelait, maintenant. A l'académie, il pensait souvent à son père et souffrait que celui-ci l'ignore parce qu'il était venu dans cette école au lieu de faire de la politique. Sebastian essuya ses larmes et des applaudissements retentirent. Il se tourna vers la table.

-Sebastian, c'était magnifique, lui dit Raphaël quand le silence revint.

-Merci, dit Sebastian, ébranlé.

-Je n'ai pas reconnu l'auteur, remarqua Julia.

-C'est normal, cette musique est de ma composition.

-Tu l'as écrite ? Demanda Leah, surprise.

-Oui, pendant mes années d'étude. C'était un devoir.

Sebastian se leva et revint s'asseoir à table.

-Raphaël, décidément, tu as bien choisi. Il est mignon et en plus il joue merveilleusement bien au piano. Ta grand-mère serait ravi.

Surpris par cette remarque, Sebastian se tourna vers Raphaël qui lanca d'un ton scandalisé :

-Maman !

-Ça va, je plaisantais. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

Raphaël blêmit et Sebastian fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Raphaël lui lança un regard désolé et soudain tout devint clair dans son esprit et il écarquilla les yeux. Non, Raphaël lui en aurait parlé quand même !

-Allez, rangeons tout ça, dit Franck en voyant le silence qui s'était installé soudainement.

Raphaël baissa les yeux et ramena son assiette dans la cuisine sans rien dire avant de s'éclipser discrètement dans sa chambre. Sebastian aida sa famille à tout ranger.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Julia, inquiète que son fils soit parti.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je vais le voir.

Il monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit et découvrit Raphaël assis sur le lit. Il se leva d'un bond en voyant Sebastian.

-Tu… commença Sebastian.

-Ferme la porte.

Il s'exécuta avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit ta mère, ou c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Tu as bien compris.

-Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?!

-Tout à l'heure, avant qu'on aille dîner.

Sebastian en resta bouche bée.

-Ça fait des mois qu'on se connaît, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je voulais te le dire, mais je cherchais la bonne occasion…

-Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais gay, ça ne te semblait pas une bonne occasion !

-On ne se connaissait pas bien encore… Écoute Seb, je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler…

-Tu as eu pleins d'occasions de me le dire. Quand je te posais des questions sur ta vie amoureuse, tu restais muet, je voyais bien que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

Tout lui paraissait clair maintenant. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmené chez lui, pour qu'il ne rencontre pas Lucy qui aurait pu faire une gaffe elle aussi...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas osé m'en parlé ?

-Parce que nous sommes amis, Seb, et je ne voulais pas que ce genre de de révélations gâche notre amitié ! Je me suis dit que si tu savais ça, tu me verrais différemment. Je ne pas pourquoi Sebastian, j'ai simplement attendu, et encore attendu, me disant que je finirai bien par te l'avouer, et…

-C'est bon, c'est pas grave, le coupa Sebastian.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fâche à cause de ça, alors on oublie, d'accord ? Mais promets-moi. Plus de secrets entre nous.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-D'accord. Plus de secrets. Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais.

-Je le sais, sourit Sebastian. Mais tu t'es trompé. Ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui va gâcher notre amitié. Au contraire, on se serre les coudes entre gays, pas vrai, non ?

Raphaël rit et s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé conte le lit. Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui, et après un long silence ils commencèrent à discuter. Sebastian lui posa pleins de questions : quand est-ce qu'il s'en était rendu compte, si ça s'était bien passé à l'école et avec ses parents.

-A l'école ça pouvait aller, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne le sache jusqu'au lycée. Quand les gens l'ont appris, je me faisais un peu chambrer, mais dans l'ensemble je m'en sortais bien. Et ça n'a jamais posé de problème à mes parents, ils ont juste du s'habituer à ne pas me voir me marier avec une femme un jour.

-Et à l'hôpital ?

-Personne ne sait. Je ne veux pas que ça pose de problème dans mon travail.

-Je comprends. Moi non plus, personne ne savait, au Cordon Bleu.

-J'ai une question. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça. Tout à l'heure, quand tu as joué ta musique au piano, tu semblais.. ému.

-Oh…

Sebastian lui confia alors la provenance de cette mélodie et les souvenirs qui allaient avec.

-Ça m'a fait bizarre de rejouer cette musique après tout ce temps, et surtout de voir que la situation avec mon père se dégrade de plus en plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger avec lui.

-Si tu le dis…

Ils parlèrent toute la soirée et peu à peu Raphaël se détendit. Il était soulagé que Sebastian accepte de le pardonner. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, et même s'il savait que Sebastian lui en voulait malgré ce qu'il disait, il sentait qu'ils avaient passé un nouveau cap ce soir.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Raphaël décida de l'emmener visiter Cleveland. Cette fois-ci, ses parents et sa sœur les laissèrent seuls. Ils avaient trop l'habitude de cette ville. Maintenant que Sebastian savait que son ami était gay comme lui, une barrière semblait s'être volatilisé entre eux. Quand ils passaient devant des panneaux publicitaires pour les vêtements, pour hommes ou pour les parfums, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de donner leur avis sur les mannequins. Raphaël remarqua qu'ils avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes. Ils se baladèrent dans la ville toute la matinée. Raphaël emmena son ami dans les lieux de son enfance, comme la crèche, l'école primaire et le collège où il avait étudié, ou même une salle de jeux où il avait pour habitude d'aller dépenser son argent de poche avec ses copains. Il rentrèrent à la maison pour déjeuner. Leah repartait le soir-même à Cleveland, ils voulaient donc passer l'après-midi avec elle.

Franck leur proposa alors d'aller jusqu'à un petit ranch où ils pourraient faire une balade à cheval. Sebastian n'étant jamais monté sur ces animaux, il grimaça à cette idée mais finit par accepter sous les supplications de Raphaël et Leah. Leurs parents décidèrent de ne pas les accompagner, Julia avait une peur bleu des chevaux depuis son enfance.

C'est ainsi qu'à trois heures de l'après-midi Sebastian se retrouva assis sur un cheval bai brun, arrachant presque la crinière du pauvre animal tellement il s'y accrochait. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à se balader sur les chemins sinueux et firent même un petit bout de forêt jusqu'au lac Érié. Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de demander s'ils étaient sûrs du chemin, mais Raphaël et Leah connaissaient le coin comme leur poche.

-On venait ici tous les week-end, alors détends-toi, lui dit Raphaël.

-Je suis sur un cheval.

-Et ?

-Je ne peux pas me détendre en étant sur un cheval !

Leah éclata de rire.

-Il ne va pas te manger tu sais.

-Oui, c'est facile de dire ça !

Surtout que sur le chemin du retour, son cheval eut une brusque envie de galoper, et Sebastian se sentit bien incapable de l'arrêter.

-Tire sur une rêne !

Mais Sebastian continuait à tirer sur les deux rênes en même temps, ce qui n'avait absolument aucun effet sur l'équidé.

-Sur une rêne ! répéta Leah.

Sebastian finit par l'écouter et tira de toutes ses forces. Le cheval finit par se calmer et s'arrêter. Raphaël et Leah le rejoignirent au trot allongé. Sebastian était plié en deux sur le cheval, une main sur le ventre.

-Sebastian,tout va bien ? demanda Raphaël, inquiet.

Il leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers eux, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

-Attend, tu rigoles là ?

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux amis. Raphaël finit par sourire, et le rire de Sebastian étant communicatif, ils terminèrent tous les trois pliés en deux sur leur monture, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ils rigolaient. Quand ils réussirent enfin à se calmer, Sebastian songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent parurent magnifiques à Sebastian, la vie à la campagne était vraiment apaisante. Ils passaient en général l'après-midi à se balader, il faisaient parfois des pique-nique au bord du lac . Raphaël l'emmena voir le fermier qui s'occupait des champs autour de la maison et ils retournèrent plusieurs fois faire des balades équestres. Sebastian n'aurait jamais cru aimer ça. Son père lui aurait certainement empêché de monter sur un cheval s'il le lui avait demandé dans son enfance. Leah était finalement repartie le lundi matin très tôt pour passer une dernière soirée avec son frère. Raphaël lui promit d'essayer de revenir plus souvent à Cleveland, et l'invita également à venir quand elle pourrait à Lima pour voir où il habitait. Sa sœur n'était jamais venu chez lui, et il imaginait très bien que Leah adorerait Lucy. Elles avaient un caractère assez semblable, timide avec les personnes qu'elles rencontraient, mais de véritables piles électriques avec leurs amis. D'ailleurs, Lucy l'avait appelé plusieurs fois dans la semaine, et elle finit un jour par demander :

-Et avec Sebastian, ça se passe comment ?

-Lucy, arrête avec ça !

-Quoi ? Avait-elle dit d'un innocent. Je te demande juste si vous vous entendez bien.

-Très bien oui, il adore mes parents et la vie à la campagne. Et il s'est remis au piano, il joue souvent. Je pense que ces vacances lui font du bien autant qu'à moi.

-Oui, vous avez bien de la chance. J'aurais aimé en avoir aussi.

-Je suis sur que t'auras bientôt des congés. Et avec Ben, tout va bien ?

-Super ! On profite que tu sois pas là pour passer nos soirées sur le canapé à regarder des films romantiques !

-Toi, des films romantiques ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

-Je déteste ceux où les personnages se croient dans le monde des bisounours, mais il y a pleins de films d'actions ou de thriller avec des histoires d'amour ! Et Ben adore ce genre de films aussi.

-Il est vraiment parfait pour toi alors, avait rigolé Raphaël.

-Bon, et toi, je suis sérieuse, il se passe toujours rien entre toi et Sebastian ?

Raphaël avait senti le rouge lui venir aux joues et avait été bien content que sa meilleure amie ne puisse pas le voir.

-Non, rien du tout, on est seulement amis.

-Et tu ne voudrais pas que vous soyez plus ? Je croyais qu'il était gay !

-Il l'est. Mais il n'a pas manifesté l'envie qu'on soit plus qu'amis, et je pense pas que c'est ce que je veuille non plus.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu mens très mal ! N'empêche que quand vous rentrez, je veux avoir droit à de vrais présentations avec lui.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, allez, à bientôt, je dois y aller ! Y en a qui bossent !

Après avoir raccroché, Raphaël était resté quelques minutes assis sur son lit, pensif. Il était vrai qu'il pensait peut-être un peu trop à son ami ces derniers temps. Il adorait être tout le temps avec lui, passer ses journées à discuter de tout et de rien, lui faire découvrir sa ville, sa maison, sa famille. Sebastian connaissait quasiment tout de lui à présent et il adorait ça. Peut-être un peu trop même. Il se surprenait à lancer des coups d'œil à Sebastian, à guetter ses réactions dès qu'ils discutaient, et il sentait son cœur s'emballer dès que Sebastian le frôlait d'un peu trop près. Il se sentait d'ailleurs idiot de ressentir de telles émotions quand il était avec lui. Ils étaient seulement amis, comme il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter à Lucy, et à sœur aussi, et si Sebastian avait été attiré par lui, il le lui aurait fait comprendre, maintenant qu'il savait pour son homosexualité.

Pourtant, sans que Raphaël ne le sache, Sebastian commençait à se faire les mêmes réflexions de son côté. Lui aussi se sentait différent dès que Raphaël était près de lui, et il n'avait jamais été pus heureux qu'en sa compagnie. Mais il faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments naissants, parce qu'il se connaissait très bien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'attacher à quelqu'un, il n'était pas un homme fidèle et était incapable d'avoir un véritable petit ami plus de deux jours. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'imaginer avec Raphaël, qui semblait pour sa part attendre l'âme sœur. Il lui ferait du mal, c'était certain, et il n'en avait pas envie. Son ami méritait mieux que ça. Il essayait donc de penser à autre chose, ce qui n'était pas si simple en passant toutes ses journées à ses côtés.

Il essayait ainsi de faire le plus possible de piano. L'instrument lui avait beaucoup manqué, et la musique lui permettait d'oublier tout le reste. Julia l'observait souvent quand il jouait, et n'arrêtait pas de le féliciter. Elle disait que quand elle fermait les yeux, elle s'imaginait enfant, en train d'écouter jouer sa mère. Sebastian passait également de longs moments avec le père de Raphaël, et quand il discutait avec Franck, il avait du mal à imaginer que celui-ci fut alcoolique dans le passé. Il avait une routine de vie agréable. Tous les matins, il buvait son café en lisant son journal, puis il partait pour la fac quand il avait des cours à donner, ou se promener quand il commençait plus tard ou était en congé. Sebastian avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la maison. Pendant le repas, tout le monde buvait de l'eau, et le reste du temps il y avait des jus de fruits que Julia faisait elle-même en fonction des fruits de saison. La routine de la maison semblait bien rodée, et il avait du mal à imaginer que la maison n'avait pas toujours été aussi calme. Il avait demandé à Raphaël de lui parler de son père. Celui-ci lui avait raconté que Franck, quand son fils était enfant, s'endettait parfois en faisant des jeux d'argent, et qu'il avait perdu son travail dans un lycée. Il était tombé dans la dépression et avait commencé à boire, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une addiction. Il avait passé quelques années au chômage, à rester cloîtré dans la maison, puis sa femme avait fini par l'envoyer six mois faire une cure pour qu'il arrête de boire et de jouer. Il en était sorti complètement clean, et n'avait plus touché une table de jeu ou une goutte d'alcool depuis. Il avait retrouvé un travail à la fac de Cleveland cette fois-ci, et la maison avait été vidée de toute trace d'alcool. Sebastian apprit également que Leah avait toujours refusé de boire elle aussi, comme Raphaël, ayant trop peur de faire les mêmes erreurs.

Sebastian adorait cette famille où tout semblait parfait, et il voyait bien dans les yeux du couple Moore à quel point ils aimaient leur fils. Ils étaient peut-être même un peu trop collants avec lui. Julia était vraiment aux petit soins pour son fils. Tous les matins, elle lui demandait comment il se sentait, et Sebastian avait surpris plusieurs fois Leah lever les yeux au ciel devant que l'adoration que Julia vouait à son fils. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs que Leah avait fait une remarque à sa mère dimanche matin au petit-déjeuner :

-Maman, il n'est pas en sucre, arrête un peu, avait-elle dit.

A ce moment-là, Sebastian n'avait pas fait attention au regard embarrassé de Raphaël à son égard, mais plus les jours passaient plus il était intrigué par l'attitude de Julia. D'ailleurs, ce matin-là, deux jours avant leur départ pour Lima, Julia n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à son fils.

-Tu as l'air fatigué aujourd'hui mon chéri.

Raphaël lança un regard à Sebastian. C'est parce qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille. Ils avaient regardé un film dans la chambre de Raphaël avant de discuter un long moment.

-Je me suis simplement endormi tard…

-Tu es sur ? Tu es tout pâle…

-Maman, arrête ! s'exclama Raphaël avant de reprendre son calme. Je te dis que je vais bien.

C'est là que Sebastian fut frappé par l'air gêné de Raphaël. Il fuyait son regard. Après le petit-déjeuner, il alla toquer à la porte de son ami. Celui-ci était en train de faire son lit.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ta mère est aussi protectrice avec toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais elle semble toujours inquiète pour toi.

-Oh ça ! C'est jute que c'est une vraie mère poule.

-Raphaël, je t'en prie, ne me mens pas.

Le jeune homme pâlit.

-Écoute… C'est… C'est juste que j'ai eu une enfance difficile, et…

-Justement, parle-moi de ton enfance, de ton adolescence ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien !

Raphaël se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça à Sebastian maintenant.

-J'ai simplement eu des problèmes de santé quand j'étais plus jeune, balbutia-t-il. J'étais plutôt fragile, alors ma mère s'inquiète tout le temps pour moi…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?

-Seb, ce sont des souvenirs difficiles, je n'aime pas en parler.

Sebastian vit le teint parle de Raphaël et se sentit coupable. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à évoquer des souvenirs douloureux.

-Je promets que j'en parlerai, mais… pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

Raphaël déglutit péniblement et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes tremblantes. Il détestait repenser à ça.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Sebastian en s'asseyant près de lui. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Sebastian tendit les bras. Raphaël le regarda un peu surpris avant de venir dans ses bras. Il se tinrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer, Raphaël les joues empourprées et Sebastian un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'obligea à museler.

OoOoOoOoO

La veille de leur départ, Sebastian et Raphaël décidèrent de faire un pique-nique en fin de journée. Ils emmenèrent de quoi faire un beau goûter et s'installèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils voulaient admirer le coucher de soleil, et le voyaient très bien d'où ils étaient. Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien en mangeant des gâteaux, et Raphaël ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire ou de sourire à tout ce que lui disait Sebastian. Toute la semaine, il avait été irrésistiblement attiré par Sebastian, et ce soir, il était vraiment attiré par ses lèvres. Il chassa ses pensées, mais plus Sebastian parlait, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres du garçon.

-Il y a un problème ? finit par demander Sebastian.

-Non, non, pas du tout…

Il leva les yeux vers Sebastian et ne put soudain pas s'empêcher de s'approcher. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Raphaël ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sebastian passa une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ils finirent par se séparer et se regardèrent un moment. Raphaël sentait qu'il avait les joues rouge. Sebastian avait l'impression d'être au paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux pétillants et le sourire sur le visage de Raphaël. Son coeur se serra. C'était le visage d'un homme amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il se leva d'un bond.

-Désolé. On n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Le visage de Raphaël se décomposa.

-Quoi ? Mais… je croyais…

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce point. Il avait bien vu que Sebastian avait aimé l'embrasser.

-Tu croyais mal, dit Sebastian d'un ton sec.

Raphaël se leva à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un seul coup ?

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Si tu n'en avais pas envie, il ne fallait pas te laisser faire ! s'emporta Raphaël.

Sebastian détourna le regard.

-On devrait rentrer.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas là !

-Je crois… Qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble, c'est tout.

On aurait dit que ce n'était plus Sebastian qui parlait. Il le regardait avec des yeux vides. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sec !

-Comment tu peux dire ça après m'avoir embrassé ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Rentrons, s'il te plaît.

Blessé, Raphaël rangea rapidement les affaires et se dépêcha de retourner à la voiture. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, et le visage si dur de Sebastian lui serrait le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour être rejeté comme ça ? Le retour à la maison se passa dans une ambiance électrique. Raphaël était agrippé au volant, et Sébastian, lui, regardait la route sans rien dire. Raphaël avait envie de lui hurler dessus, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien. Sebastian, lui, souffrait en silence. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le ne devait pas se laisser tenter par une aventure avec Raphaël. Ce serait une grave erreur. Mais il s'en voulait de le repousser comme ça sans une explication. Il devait lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui, que tout relation serait impossible entre eux. Sinon, il allait lui faire du mal. Il serait incapable de s'attacher à lui, de tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils arrivèrent à la maison en silence et se retirèrent dans leur chambre un moment avant d'être appelé pour le dîner. Raphaël et Sebastian essayèrent de faire bonne figure pendant le repas, mais Julia et Franck se rendirent vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, même s'ils ne firent aucune remarque. Sebastian leur fit de nouveau une mélodie au piano, et à la fin de son morceau, Julia s'approcha de lui.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler fou, dit-elle, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avec Franck, et on s'est dit que ce piano en avait peut-être assez de moisir ici.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous voulons vous le confier, termina Julia.

-Comment ça, me le confier ?

-Nous avons un ami qui a un camion, il se fera un plaisir de l'emmener à Lima. Mais nous devons savoir si vous aurez de la place dans votre appartement pour l'accueillir, expliqua Franck.

Sebastian n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient vraiment en train de lui offrir un piano ? Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Raphaël, qui lui fit un petit sourire malgré le froid entre eux. Sa mère lui avait parlé de son idée, et il était vraiment heureux pour Sebastian, qui toujours adoré le piano et pourrait très vite se remettre à la musique. Sebastian se tourna vers Julia.

-Je crois que je lui trouverai bien une place. Merci beaucoup, Julia. Du fond du cœur.

Julia s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est avec plaisir. Promettez-moi de faire des merveilles avec ce piano.

* * *

NA : Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, désolée d'avoir posté le chapitre autant en retard :) J'espère que ce petit aperçu de relation entre Raphaël et Sebastian vous aura plu, désolée de vous faire languir si longtemps, mais ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines ! (Petite rire démoniaque) Rassurez-vous, les prochains chapitres devraient être bien plus intéressants :D

A bientôt, et comme je le te dis toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (ça peut tout aussi bien être une critique négative, tant que ça reste constructif)


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps avec le bac blanc. Ce week-end de trois jours me laisse enfin le temps de poster le chapitre 7! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils partirent le lendemain matin. Ils chargèrent la voiture avec l'aide de Julia et Franck puis arriva l'heure des au-revoir. Julia prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette semaine, maman.

-Reviens vite, lui demanda-t-elle en le relâchant.

Franck fit une accolade à son fils tandis que Julia s'approchait de Sebastian.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, Julia.

-Je vous en prie, c'était avec plaisir, sourit-elle avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Je vous fais parvenir le piano très vite.

Sebastian acquiesça.

-Merci encore, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un piano. J'en prendrai soin, je vous le promets.

-On espère vite vous revoir, lui dit Franck en s'approchant.

Sebastian acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il doutait que son amitié avec leur fils survive.

-Faites bonne route les enfants, soyez prudents.

-Vous inquiétez pas, leur dit Raphaël.

Il lui fit signe et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Cette fois-ci, c'était Raphaël qui commençait à conduire. Ils adressèrent un dernier signe aux parents du jeune homme avant de démarrer. Sebastian était vraiment triste de quitter la maison. Il avait adoré cette semaine à la campagne, loin de tout. Le voyage commença dans un silence pesant. Raphaël regardait droit devant lui, se concentrant sur la conduite pour ne pas penser à leur baiser.

-Je suis désolé Raphaël, finit par murmurer Sebastian, n'y tenant plus.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'incident de la veille jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il.

-Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas…

-Pas quoi ?

-Te blesser.

Raphaël serra le volant et les dents par la même occasion.

-Je ne comprends pas Sebastian. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu as réagi de cette manière ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mentit Sebastian. Je suis simplement désolé que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller plus loin que l'amitié tous les deux.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'avais l'impression… enfin, peut-être que je me trompais, mais je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien ! Cette semaine, on est devenu tellement proches, et là…

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Ca ne sert à rien de répéter que tu es désolé. Ce que j'attends, ce sont des explications, pas des excuses.

Sebastian resta silencieux. Raphaël, exaspéré et blessé du silence de son ami, alluma la radio et monta le son. Ils se concentra sur la route, et essaya de ne pas faire attention aux poings serrés de Sebastian, qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment idiot de faire ça à Raphaël. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il le savait. Il n'était qu'un lâche finalement. Il avait peur de tenter d'aimer Raphaël, et il risquait de perdre définitivement son ami à cause de cette lâcheté.

OoOoOoOoO

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère vraiment tendue. Ils avaient tous les souvenirs de cette merveilleuse semaine passée ensemble, mais ce froid entre eux gâchait toutes leurs vacances. Ils changèrent de conducteur à mi-chemin et arrivèrent pour le déjeuner. Raphaël déposa Sebastian chez lui. Il l'aida à sortir les valises.

-Tu veux monter ? proposa Sebastian.

-Je crois que je devrais rentrer. Lucy m'attend.

Les épaules de Sebastian s'affaissèrent. Bien sur qu'il ne voulait pas monter, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ?

-Comme tu veux. A plus tard. On se croisera sûrement à l'hôpital demain.

Raphaël hocha la tête avant de monter dans la voiture et de s'éloigna. Il resta calme jusque devant son immeuble, et là, garé sur sa place de parking, il posa sa tête sur le volant et réprima un sanglot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Il ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendu compte, mais Sebastian comptait beaucoup pour lui, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, à l'hôpital. Il ne se voyait pas continuer à être ami avec Sebastian maintenant qu'il l'avait rejeté de cette manière sans aucune explication. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, faire disparaître cette distance entre eux, mais Sebastian lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il devait l'oublier à tout prix. Il sécha ses larmes et monta jusqu'à l'appartement. Lucy l'attendait dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait mis la table et fait la cuisine. Pour trois. Raphaël se rappela alors qu'il était sensé inviter Sebastian à manger avec eux pour le déjeuner, pour qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec Lucy.

-Alors, le vacancier ? Attends, t'es pas sensé être rayonnant de bonheur et reposé après une bonne semaine de vacances ?

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis content de te voir, tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Tu était pas sensé être avec Sebastian ?

Un sanglot étranglé lui échappa et Lucy, surprise, s'écarta de lui.

-Toi, il y a vraiment un problème. Viens.

Elle l'emmena dans le salon et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Raphaël lui raconta alors tout dans les détails. Lucy le regardait, perplexe.

-Vu ce que tu me décris, il est évident que ce type t'adore. Je ne comprends pas, il t'a juste dit que ce n'était pas possible entre vous ?

-Oui.

-Il y a deux options, soit ce gars est complètement idiot, soit il a peur d'avouer ses sentiments pour toi.

-Je me suis simplement trompé, il ne m'aime pas. Je me suis fait des films.

-Tu es du genre à avoir les pieds sur terre, pas à te faire des films romantiques. Je peux pas imaginer que ce soit un mauvais gars après tout ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers temps.

-J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Laisse-le un peu gamberger, il va finir par se rendre compte tout seul de son idiotie.

-Si tu le dis…

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, quand Raphaël retourna à l'hôpital, il se plongea dans son travail et prit soin de bien éviter Sebastian. Il le croisa une fois dans le couloir et lui adressa à peine un regard. Décontenancé, celui-ci s'en voulait énormément. Il n'avait jamais voulu perdre son ami. Mais il était évident qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Ce petit jeu dura deux semaines, où il n'échangèrent pas un mot. Raphaël parce qu'il lui en voulait énormément, et Sebastian parce qu'il s'en voulait trop. C'est ainsi au bout de quinze jours que Lucy se décida à intervenir. Elle ne supportait plus le regard triste de Raphaël. Il avait bien essayé de passer à autre chose, mais le jeune homme restait toujours dans ses esprits. Un matin, à l'hôpital, elle profita donc d'une pause pour coincer Sebastian dans un couloir. Celui-ci transportait un chariot dans les couloirs quand soudain il se fit tirer par le bras dans une chambre inoccupée.

-Hé ! se'xclama-t-il.

La porte se ferma derrière lui et il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lucy.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment fait connaissance, mais je vais te dire une chose : je déteste quand on fait du mal à mon meilleur ami. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu rejettes un type aussi génial que Raphaël. Et ne me fais surtout pas croire que tu ne l'aimes pas, je n'en croirai pas un mot. Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? Une réaction de lâche ! Alors, si tu as peur de quelque chose, c'est le moment de te bouger le cul, d'aller le voir, de surmonter cette peur et de lui dire que tu as très envie de sortir avec lui. C'est ce tu que veux, non ?

Bouche bée, Sebastian hocha la tête sans réfléchir.

-Très bien, donc tu ne vas pas jouer le têtu et tu vas réagir, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sache que je suis également connue pour être extrêmement têtue, et je ne te lâcherai pas. C'est clair ?

Sebastian n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Lucy pouvait-elle être si observatrice que ça ? Hébété, il hocha la tête avant de demander d'une petite voix :

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sure que j'ai peur de sortir avec Raphaël ?

Lucy fit un petit sourire satisfait.

-A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien, mais vu ta réaction, ça me semble évident.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Sous le choc, Sebastian s'assit sur une chaise. C'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation. Il n'avait quasiment rien dit. Il chassa tout ça de sa tête et reprit son travail. Mais petit à petit, les paroles de Lucy se frayaient un chemin dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Raphaël seulement parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'engager avec lui. Après tout, s'il ne tentait pas l'expérience, il ne saurait jamais s'il en était capable ou non. Toute la journée, il réfléchit à tout ça, et de retour chez lui, il décida qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ç. Il prit son manteau et les clés de sa voiture.

OoOoOoOoO

La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir sur Raphaël qui fronça les sourcils en le découvrant devant l'entrée.

-Sebastian ?

-Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi parler. Je te dois des explications. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, et j'en ai assez des cachotteries entre nous. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Raphaël resta silencieux.

-Je te l'ai dit, quand j'étais adolescent, j'étais un type complètement égocentrique. J'ai peur de l'être encore. Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais mes relations avec des hommes se sont toujours limitées à une nuit avec un, puis une deuxième avec un autre. J'ai toujours passé mes soirées dans des bars gays pour chercher un mec avec qui passer la nuit.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai même pas imaginé une seconde qu'on puisse devenir amis. Puis je me suis dit que j'avais finalement réussi à changer puisque tu voulais toujours être avec moi. J'ai tout de suite craqué pour toi Raphaël, mais je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien. Quand j'ai su que tu étais gay, à nouveau je pensais à toi différemment, mais j'ai à nouveau essayé de m'en empêcher. Il faut que tu comprennes, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable petit ami, et ça me fiche une peur bleue, parce que je me dis que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, et j'ai surtout peur de te faire du mal, Raphaël, de ne pas réussir à m'attacher suffisamment à toi pour qu'on puisse être ensemble. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi, et je m'en fiche complètement. Peut-être que je serai un petit ami nul, mais je me dis qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour essayer. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te laisser me filer entre les doigts sans rien faire. Alors, si tout ce que je viens de te dire ne t'a pas dégoûté, je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de se donner une chance…

Un long silence s'ensuivit, où les deux hommes continuaient à se fixer.

-Je crois que tu te trompes, finit par lâcher Raphaël.

Sebastian baissa les yeux, le cœur serré.

-Tu viens de dire que tu tiens trop à moi pour me faire du mal, et après tu dis que tu as trop peur de ne pas réussir à t'attacher à moi. Mais, Seb, rien que le fait de souhaiter le bonheur d'une personne, ça veut dire que t'es déjà attaché à elle. Le fait que tu sois ici ce soir pour me dire tout ça, ça prouve que tu m'aimes au moins un peu. Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore de l'amour, mais c'est un bon début. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'être un petit ami nul. C'est certain que tu seras génial.

Sebastian releva la tête et trouva le sourire éclatant de Raphaël. Un sourire pétillant, doux et sincère.

-Ce sourire m'a tellement manqué, si tu savais.

-Arrête de parler maintenant.

Raphaël s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Sebastian passa ses mains dans la nuque du garçon pour l'attirer à lui. Leur baiser doux devint passionné et fougueux. Ils avaient des papillons dans l'estomac, et Raphaël dut se faire violence pour s'écarter de lui.

-Et pour commencer, si tu veux oublier les mauvaises habitudes, on devrait y aller doucement.

Sebastian lui sourit malicieusement.

-Crois-moi, vu ce que je ressens en ce moment, une seule nuit ne me suffira pas.

Il plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Sebastian le poussa contre le mur en fermant la porte.

-Et tu penses qu'il t'en faudrait combien ? murmura Raphaël à son oreille.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Sebastian en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Ça peut faire un peu trop romantique, mais une infinité, souffla Sebastian.

-J'aime bien quand tu joues au romantique.

Leurs lèvre se rejoignirent de nouveau dans une étreinte passionnée. Raphaël glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Sebastian et le lui enleva rapidement.

-Suis-moi, murmura Raphaël en prenant sa main.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-On visitera l'appartement plus tard, tu veux bien ? sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Sebastian s'approcha de lui, lui enleva son tee-shirt et le poussa vers le lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Sebastian au-dessus de lui. Il l'observait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut toi !

-Hey...

Il repensa à leur nuit et en sourit de plaisir.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur de m'engager avec toi, dit Sebastian. Maintenant que tu es prêt de moi, tout me paraît tellement facile.

Raphaël se redressa pour s'asseoir et embrassa Sebastian.

-Je peux savoir quelle heure il est ?

-Je parle de notre nuit passionnée, et tu me demandes l'heure ? rit-il. T'inquiète pas, il n'est que 7h. Tu commences à quelle heure ?

-8h30.

-Je viens de penser, où est Lucy ?

-Elle a passé la nuit chez Ben.

-Je vois. Tu sais, tu as une amie très convaincante.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sebastian lui raconta la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle.

-Elle m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas qu'elle se mêle de mes histoires, mais pour une fois, je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Allez, habille-toi ! lança Sebastian. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne connais pas l'appart !

Sebastian avait déjà disparu. Il s'habilla en vitesse en marmonnant puis rejoignit Sebastian dans la cuisine. Il avait installé deux couverts sur la table avec des œufs, du bacon et du thé.

-Tu étais levé depuis combien de temps en fait ?

-Hum, au moins une demi-heure. Ça m'a laissé le temps de visiter l'appartement. Très chouette d'ailleurs. Bon tu t'assoies ?

-Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de me réveiller ? marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Non.

Il sourit.

-Bien sur que si, seulement je me suis dit que tu étais tellement mignon endormi.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Après cette nuit-là, ils devinrent carrément inséparables. Ils se voyaient tous les jours à l'hôpital, et se retrouvaient souvent le soir pour dîner ensemble ou passer la nuit chez Sebastian. Sébastian n'arrivait plus à rester trop longtemps éloigné de son petit ami, et inversement. Lucy n'arrêtait pas de chambrer Raphaël pour en savoir plus, et avait presque sauté de joie quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple. Bien sur, ils restèrent très discrets à l'hôpital, sachant que le jeune chirurgien serait mal vu si on apprenait sa liaison avec Sebastian. Raphaël savait que ses collègues finiraient par l'apprendre, mais il préférait repousser ce moment, tant que ça ne posait pas de problème à Sebastian. La mère de Sebastian fut également très vite au courant, et même si elle avait toujours des préjugés sur ce genre de relation, elle les oublia très vite en voyant son fils si heureux.

La nouvelle finit par se répandre peu à peu dans l'hôpital. Pourtant ils avaient tout faits pour rester discrets, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train dans ce genre d'établissement, et un jour Mary s'approcha de lui et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Alors, petit cachottier !

Raphaël avait haussé les épaules.

-Allez, je t'en prie, tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Un couple homosexuel entre les murs de l'hôpital ! T'aurais pu m'en parler, ça m'aurait évité d'essayer de te draguer pendant des mois, quand même !

Raphaël avait souri.

-Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que les collègues le sachent. Je suis depuis peu avec Sebastian, et j'espérais garder cette relation secrète un moment, mais je vois qu'on ne peut pas garder un secret dans cet hôpital.

-T'inquiète, t'as pas besoin d'être hétéro pour être un excellent chirurgien. Si on te fait des remarques, ne les écoute surtout pas.

Elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Depuis, il était devenu très ami avec elle, maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté de lui tourner autour comme un prédateur, et elle lui faisait souvent des blagues à propos de son couple. Bien sûr, Windgings avait bien profité de la nouvelle pour le chambrer encore plus, mais il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on gaspille de la salive à se disputer avec lui.

Sebastian de son côté n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes dans son travail. Bien sur, quelques curieux le regardaient parfois de travers, mais il n'y faisait pas attention non plus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ses doutes à propos de ses sentiments à l'égard de Raphaël avaient disparu. Il pensait ne pas réussir à s'attacher à lui, mais il le savait, il était amoureux de lui, et ne se lassait pas de lui répéter. Ils s'avouèrent leur amour deux semaines après le début de leur relation, le jour où le piano de la famille Moore arriva à Lima. Raphaël était passé pour l'aider à l'installer, ils avaient d'ailleurs dû faire appel à des professionnels pour le monter dans l'appartement. Le piano avait trouvé sa place dans un coin du salon, et une fois installé, Sebastian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer un morceau. C'est quand les dernières notes de musique avaient retenti que Raphaël avait déclaré :

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi ?

Sebastian s'était levé, surpris.

-Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Seb, je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, mais je suis amoureux de toi.

-Moi aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, avait lancé Sebastian en l'embrassant

Ils s'étaient encore plus rapproché depuis cet aveu. Et là, Lucy avait demandé à dîner un soir avec eux. Sebastian, depuis les remontrances de la jeune femme, avait plutôt peur d'elle. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami. Le repas se déroula très bien, et Sebastian adora la personnalité de la jeune femme. Ils devinrent très vite amis et elle lui fit rencontrer son petit ami. Ils organisaient depuis régulièrement des sorties à tous les quatre. Mais très vite, Sebastian devint très occupé. En effet, il jonglait entre son travail à l'hôpital, et les cours de piano qu'il proposait aux habitants de son immeuble, qui lui permettaient de gagner un peu plus d'argent, mais surtout de pouvoir se remettre à sa passion.

Il était également pas mal occupé à sortir avec Jeff et Nick, ses vieux amis du lycée. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et avaient fait la connaissance de Raphaël. Ils avaient été surpris de le voir. Ils se rappelaient très bien du Docteur Moore, et avait du mal à imaginer qu'ils avaient fini ensemble. Mais malgré ce bonheur évident, Raphaël faisait toujours attention les premières semaines. Il vérifiait les placards chez Sebastian pour être sur qu'aucune bouteille d'alcool ne traînait. Il savait qu'avec ce genre d'addiction, il fallait rester vigilant. Mais il s'avéra bien vite évident que Sebastian ne touchait plus à l'alcool. Même au restaurant ou chez ses amis, il refusait de boire. Il ne voulait pas vivre la mauvaise expérience du père de Raphaël. Ses amis acceptèrent très vite son refus de boire de l'alcool, même si Sebastian restait plutôt évasif à ce sujet.

* * *

NA : Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Enfin, de l'évolution entre eux! Je sais, ils en ont mis du temps ! Au bout de 7 chapitres, ils sont enfin ensemble! Je voulais vous dire que nous sommes désormais à la moitié de cette fiction, qui comptera environ 14 chapitres. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à continuer à lire cette histoire, à suivre l'évolution de la vie de Raphaël et Sébastian. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des questions, ou des remarques à faire.

A bientôt!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Peu à peu, les cours que Sebastian donnait aux enfants du quartier lui donnèrent envie d'enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur la musique. Un mois après les vacances passées à la campagne, il commença à chercher sur internet et dans le journal des annonces de travaux dans cet-esprit là. Une semaine plus tard, il tomba sur une annonce sur internet pour un professeur de musique. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit qui avait posté l'annonce : la Dalton Academy ! C'était le travail rêvé ! A la Dalton Academy, son propre lycée ! Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux !

Il en parla le soir-même à Raphaël.

-Tu veux postuler ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, j'ai appelé pour avoir un entretien. J'y vais demain en fin d'après-midi.

-Tu crois que ce sera toujours le même proviseur ?

-J'espère, ce serait super ! Si j'avais cru postuler un jour pour travailler là-bas, rit Sebastian.

-Je suis content pour toi !

-Attends, ce n'est pas fait ! J'ai eu mon diplôme à l'académie, mais depuis je n'ai jamais vraiment travaillé dans le domaine de la musique.

Raphaël l'embrassa.

-J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont t'embaucher, Seb.

-Merci, mon coeur.

Raphaël sourit. Sebastian n'était pas du genre à lui donner de surnoms, mais parfois ça lui venait sans réfléchir.

-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles « mon coeur », sourit malicieusement Raphaël.

-C'est vrai ?

Il posa ses lèvre sur les siennes.

-J'essaierai de le dire plus souvent dans ce cas, sourit Sebastian.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Sebastian se gara sur le parking de la Dalton Academy le lendemain, tous les sourvenirs de ses années passées dans ce lycée lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il regrettait de ne plus être au lycée, mais en même temps, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était finalement heureux, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Raphaël.

Il entra dans l'établissement. A l'accueil, une femme lui demanda la raison de sa présence. Il lui expliqua qu'il venait pour un entretien d'embauche. Elle voulut lui indiquer le bureau du proviseur, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Les couloirs étaient bondés, c'était l'heure de la pause entre les cours qui se terminaient à 18h pour la plupart. Quand il voyait tous ces étudiants se presser dans les couloirs, il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand lui aussi arpentait ces couloirs.

Il s'approcha du bureau du proviseur et sourit en voyant que la pancarte annonçait toujours Monsieur Carson. Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-Bonjour, je suppose que vous venez pour l'entretien d'embauche.

Monsieur Carson avait assez vieilli. Il commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs et un peu d'embonpoint. Le directeur leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, hébété.

-Monsieur Smythe ? Sebastian Smythe ?

-C'est bien moi, je suis très content de vous revoir monsieur, je ne pensais pas que vous me reconnaîtriez !

-Comment pourrais-je vous avoir oublié enfin ! Vous avez bien changé, je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour !

-Moi non plus à vrai dire, avoua Sebastian.

-Entrez-donc ! Qu'est qui vous amène ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Eh bien, l'entretien d'embauche, lui rappela-t-il.

-Oh, vraiment ? Vous voulez travailler ici ?

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau, surpris.

-C'est ça.

Sebastian lui tendit son CV.

-J'ai fait des études de musique, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais enseigner ce que j'ai appris.

-Euh, bon, très bien, asseyez-vous, acquiesça-t-il en prenant la feuille. Pardonnez ma surprise, mais je n'aurai jamais cru vous voir ici en tant que probable employé. Alors, regardons ça… Des cours de piano ?

-Oui, j'en donne depuis quelques temps, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'enseigner.

-Je vois… Vous avez fait une très bonne académie, dîtes-moi.

-J'y ai beaucoup appris.

-Très bien. Je me dois de vous poser quelques questions.

-Je vous en prie.

-Est-ce que vous êtes marié ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais je préfère mentionner que j'ai un petit ami.

-Je vois. Et vous comptez avoir des enfants?

-Ce n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat, rit-il.

-D'accord. Vous avez déjà eu des contacts avec des adolescent en matière d'éducation ? Enseigner, ce n'est pas rien vous savez.

-Je m'en doute bien, mais je suis plutôt patient en général, j'ai un bon contact avec les jeunes à qui je donne quelques cours de piano.

Monsieur Carson hocha la tête.

-Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, Sebastian. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai un autre candidat au poste, plus expérimenté que vous. L'année scolaire est bientôt terminée, et je comptais attendre encore un moment avant d'engager quelqu'un pour l'année prochaine, mais… Vous êtes le candidat idéal. Vous connaissez notre école, la plupart des professeurs et vous avez fait partie de la chorale du lycée, je sais donc que vous êtes doué en musique.

-Merci, sourit Sebastian.

-Vous me remerciez après, rit le proviseur.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Ça peut paraître rapide comme réponse, mais si vous le voulez, vous ferez la prochaine rentrée scolaire avec nous. A condition bien entendu que vous travailliez cet été les méthodes d'enseignement et le programme que vous devez suivre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, rit le proviseur. Vous savez, je prends un certain risque à vous engager, vous n'avez pas de vrai diplôme pour enseigner dans un lycée, mais je suis sur que vous ferez des merveilles, vous ne me décevez jamais. J'ai hâte de vous voir en tant que professeur dans cet établissement !

Sebastian n'y croyait pas. Il venait de devenir prof ? Lui qui n'avait jamais rien réellement fait de passionnant dans sa vie? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une telle chose.

-Vous pourriez manifester un peu plus de joie, non ?

Sebastian se leva et éclata de rire.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Monsieur Carson se leva et lui serra la main.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de vous accueillir ici ! Je vous laisse prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour votre emploi actuel. Vous avez bien sûr le droit de le conserver tout l'été, le contrat ne se fera que fin août.

-Très bien.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant. Maintenant , veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail !

-Oui, bien entendu, je vous laisse ! Merci encore !

Sebastian sortit du bureau des étoiles dans les yeux. Il venait de trouver un nouveau travail, et ce dans son ancien lycée ! Décidément, tout allait pour le mieux depuis que Raphaël était entré dans sa vie. Il devait d'ailleurs tout de suite lui annoncer la nouvelle !

OoOoOoOoO

-Je me suis dépêché, dit Raphaël en entrant dans l'appartement. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, j'avais une chirurgie à terminer.

-Pas de problème !

Raphaël se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Si tu savais comme je suis épuisé !

Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui.

-Dure journée ?

-Longue, surtout. Et toi ?

Sebastian fit un petit sourire.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Ah oui ?

Raphaël se redressa et plia une jambe sur le divan.

-Tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé d'un entretien d'embauche d'hier.

-Oh oui, à la Dalton Academy ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, dès le mois de septembre, je suis prof de musique, annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Si tu savais comme je suis content !

Raphaël le prit dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre de ta passion.

-Oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Ça me paraît inconcevable.

-Alors raconte, ton lycée, il a changé ?

-Non, toujours même proviseur, et apparemment les profs n'ont pas beaucoup changé non plus.

Il lui raconta son entretien avec monsieur Carson. Ils discutèrent un long moment des perspectives d'avenir de Sebastian avant de dîner. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent sur le canapé tout en continuant à parler. Sebastian n'avait jamais eu autant de sujets de discussion avec quelqu'un. Ils parlaient de leur famille, leur travail, mais aussi des séries télés, des magazines et aimaient bien se renseigner sur l'homosexualité dans le monde. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes sur leur enfance ou leurs études. Ils décidèrent ensuite de regarder un film romantique à la télévision. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une quasi-obscurité, brisée par la seule luminosité de l'écran. Quand le générique de fin du film s'afficha sur l'écran, Sebastian éteignit la télé et tourna la tête vers Raphaël.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il dans le noir avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement avant de s'écarter.

Sebastian devina la sourire de Raphaël dans le noir.

-Tu vois que tu es capable de t'attacher à quelqu'un. Tu as eu tort d'avoir peur.

-Avec toi, je me sens capable de tout. Tu es mon premier vrai petit ami, et je peux t'assurer que ça fait un bien fou, de se dire qu'on a toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter…

-Moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

-Tu sais, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de nous. J'ai failli te perdre.

-Chut, lui souffla Raphaël en posant son index sur la bouche de son petit ami.

Il rendit son baiser à Sebastian, et celui-ci passa une main dans la nuque de Raphaël et l'autre sous son t-shirt. Leur baiser devint vite plus passionné, et Sebastian s'allongea sur le canapé en entraînant son compagnon avec lui, sans arrêter de l'embrasser et de le caresser.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus sur le canapé. Sebastian était le premier réveillé, comme d'habitude, et caressait les cheveux de son petit ami dans un sourire béat. Raphaël finit par bouger à son tour, et ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de Sebastian dans ses cheveux.

-Salut Seb, dit-il en levant la tête vers lui.

-Salut, Raph, bien dormi ?

-Avec de beaux souvenirs en tête, répondit-il en souriant. Et toi ?

-La même chose. Peut-être un peu serrés dans ce canapé, je crois que je vais avoir mal au dos.

Raphaël éclata de rire, vite suivi de Sebastian.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche, déclara Raphaël en se levant tant bien que mal.

Sebastian était toujours étendu sur la canapé.

-D'accord.

Raphaël se glissa dans la salle de bains et ouvrit un jet brûlant sur sa tête. Il resta un long moment à écouter l'eau s'écraser sur lui, et soudain ses pensées lui parurent plus clair. Il était vraiment bien avec Sebastian, et se doutait bien que leur histoire allait durer longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours, et depuis quelques jours il commençait à se sentir coupable. Ils avaient promis à deux reprises de ne plus se faire de cachotteries. Et Raphaël ne tenait toujours pas cette promesse, ce qui le minait de plus en plus en plus. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait lui en parler. Alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir à comment annoncer ce genre de chose à son petit ami, il sentit des mains agripper sa taille et poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de reconnaître Sebastian qui s'était faufilé en douce dans la douche.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Excuse-moi, dit Sebastian en se collant contre lui, c'est juste qu'en t'imaginant sous la douche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rejoindre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Raphaël dans un baiser brûlant, l'eau chaude continuait à couler sur leurs épaules et la vapeur d'eau commençait à embrumer la pièce. Sebastian se coula dans les bras de Raphaël et l'embrassa dans le cou. Raphaël ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en relevant la tête. Sebastian passa ses mains dans le dos de Raphaël et s'agrippa à lui en gémissant à son tour, mais soudain tout le corps de Raphaël se tendit dans ses bras. Surpris, Sebastian lui murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça te plaît pas ?

Raphaël mit un petit instant à répondre et se dégagea de Sebastian.

-Si, bien sûr, mais… je…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Sebastian s'inquiéta en voyant le teint soudain pale de Raphaël.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Sebastian se raidit à son tour et ferma le robinet. Un silence s'installa.

-Quel… Quel genre de chose ?

-Pas ici, s'il te plait…

Sebastian hocha la tête et sortit. Il tendit une serviette à Raphaël avant d'en mettre une autour de sa taille. Raphaël ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser s'évacuer la vapeur et passa également sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Sebastian s'installa à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien de quoi voulait parler Raphaël. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Tu te rappelles, pendant notre séjour chez mes parents, tu as remarqué que ma mère était très protectrice, et j'ai dit que c'était parce que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé étant plus jeune.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler pour le moment.

-Eh bien, je crois que c'est le moment.

-Oh… Pourquoi, c'était si grave que ça ?

-Écoute, ce n'est pas facile d'annoncer ce genre de choses… Quand j'ai eu 8 ans, on m'a diagnostiqué une leucémie, lâcha-t-il.

Sebastian resta interdit.

-Je suis pas sur de comprendre.

-Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais très fragile. J'étais tout le temps fatigué, j'avais du mal à suivre, et surtout, une petite plaie pouvait provoquer une hémorragie importante. Mes parents ont décidé à mes 8 ans de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang. Et les médecins nous ont dit que j'avais une leucémie. En résumé, mon corps ne produisait plus normalement des globules rouges, blancs et des plaquettes.J'ai dû suivre un traitement pendant toute mon enfance.

-Mais… Mais maintenant, tu vas bien ? demanda Sebastian, sentant soudain la peur lui tordre l'estomac.

-J'ai eu des transfusions de sang et d'autres traitements jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Là, la maladie a commencé à se résorber. Les médecins ont dit que c'était un miracle que je n'ai plus besoin de traitements. Depuis, je fais des prises de sang tous les mois pour vérifier mon taux de globules, mais je vais très bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ça avant. Mais, il fallait que je le fasse. Il faut que tu comprennes, Sebastian, dit Raphaël en se tournant vers lui, que cette maladie peut revenir à tout moment. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je vais très bien, mais un jour, la leucémie peut revenir sans prévenir. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler. Je suis vraiment bien avec toi, Seb, et je pense qu'il est important que tu le saches. Après, je peux très bien comprendre que ça te fasse peur…

-C'était ça, tes rendez-vous mystérieux chez le médecin ou le dentiste ?

Raphaël hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Il avait croisé ses bras autour de ses jambes et s'accrochait désespérément à sa serviette. Parler de ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Son enfance et son adolescence avait été détruit par la maladie, et chaque fois que sa mère lui en parlait, les souvenirs remontaient. Il l'expliqua à Sebastian.

-Je ne cherche pas à me trouver d'excuse de le t'avoir cacher, simplement, j'essayais de retarder ça le plus possible, parce que, ce sont des souvenirs douloureux…

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

-Je comprends, finit par dire Sebastian, qui était resté très silencieux.

Il se tourna vers lui et essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de Raphaël.

-J'aurais aimé que tu me parles de tout ça avant, mais on ne se connaissait pas encore bien, alors, je comprends que tu aies hésité à me confier certaines choses, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait aujourd'hui.

Raphaël hocha la tête.

-Mais, les médecins sont certains que ça peut revenir?

-Non, mais il y a de grandes chances C'est pour ça que mes parents, surtout ma mère, sont si protecteurs avec moi. Ils ont peur de me perdre, mais parfois cette inquiétude à mon égard me pèse.

Sebastian se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Allez, debout. Tu n'es pas malade aujourd'hui, tu vas même très bien, alors on ne va pas se laisser abattre. On va prendre un petit-déjeuner, et puisqu'on a la chance de ne pas travailler tous les deux, on va aller se balader dans le parc. Et, si tu en as le courage, on discutera de cette leucémie, et tu me parlera enfin de ton enfance. Je veux tout savoir de toi, pas seulement les bons côtés de ta vie, mais aussi les souvenirs douloureux. Comme moi je l'ai fait.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent. Ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans le parc et parlèrent toute la matinée. Raphaël lui parla de tout. Des traitements difficiles, de son hospitalisation pendant presque 3 ans avant de pouvoir continuer le traitement chez lui, et lui confia même qu'il avait été chauve pendant longtemps à cause des transfusion qu'il faisait 3 fois par semaine. Par contre, il refusa en rigolant de lui montrer des photos de lui sans cheveux. Sebastian n'insista pas, sachant que ça devait être très dur pour lui de lui raconter tout ça, il ne voulait pas trop lui en demander. Pourtant, malgré l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve dans la salle de bains, Sebastian était en réalité mort de trouille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de toute sa vie. Raphaël sentit son angoisse car il finit par glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Sebastian et lui serra la main.

-Hé, tu avais raison tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Je vais bien, alors on ne pas en faire tout un plat, et on va continuer notre vie.

Sebastian acquiesça, à moitié rassuré, et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort.

-Je t'aime, Raphaël, tu le sais ?

-Je le sais très bien. Et moi aussi , je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Je ne veux pas que cette foutue maladie, qui a déjà détruit une partie de ma vie, ne nous sépare.

-Tu as raison. On ne la laissera pas faire.

Sebastian s'écarta avant de l'embrasser. Il avait cette fois l'impression de connaître parfaitement Raphaël. Et il l'aimait encore plus. En temps normal, avant de le rencontrer, il serait sûrement parti en courant en découvrant ça. Aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer être loin de Raphaël.

* * *

 _NA_ : Voilà pour ce huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On en apprend plus sur Raphaël, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai pu dire sur la leucémie est juste, je m'en excuse si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça! Qu'avez-vous pensé du nouveau travail de Sebastian? Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ce nouveau travail. Dans la suite de la fiction (Cf, _Souvenirs de lycée_ ) j'ai décidé de le faire travailler là-bas, et je me voyais mal le faire recommencer ses études pour devenir prof dans ce préquel, alors, j'ai pris un peu la solution de facilité, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile de devenir prof de musique en réalité x)

Je voudrais préciser que la fiction comptera normalement treize chapitres, et les prochains se dérouleront un peu plus rapidement, pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vision de la vie de couple de nos deux personnages et pour se rapprocher de la situation dans _Souvenirs de Lycée._ Il y aura donc beaucoup d'ellipses, vous êtes prévenus!

 _A bientôt!_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Quatre mois plus tard…_

-Il reste encore beaucoup de cartons ? demanda Lucy depuis la fenêtre.

-Non, on a presque fini ! répondit Raphaël depuis l'intérieur du camion.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du grand déménagement. Après plus de quatre mois de relation, Sebastian et Raphaël en avaient assez de vivre séparément. De plus, Benjamin, le petit ami de Lucy, voulait emménager avec elle dans leur appartement. Raphaël s'imaginait mal cohabiter avec le couple, alors il préférait partir, et c'était l'occasion idéale de s'installer avec Sebastian, surtout qu'ils commençaient depuis quelques semaines à en discuter. Malheureusement, l'appartement de Sebastian était assez restreint pour accueillir quelqu'un d'autre, alors ils avaient décidé d'en louer un nouveau, et Lucy, Ben et la mère de Sebastian les aidaient à déménager toutes leurs affaires.

Raphaël monta les escaliers avec un nouveau carton, suivi par Sebastian et Ben. Les deux femmes, elles, s'occupaient de mettre un peu d'ordre et de trier les cartons pour les mettre dans les bonnes pièces.

Raphaël posa son chargement, essoufflé, et contempla l'appartement qui commençait à prendre vie avec les meubles installés. Il avait hâte de passer sa première journée ici. Il sentait qu'un nouvel épisode de sa vie commençait. Sebastian arriva près de lui et lui passa une main autour de la taille.

-On va être bien, j'en suis certain ! lança-t-il, aussi euphorique que lui.

Raphaël lui sourit.

-On a un problème, dit Ben.

-Quoi ?

-Il reste le piano à monter.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sebastian, se rappelant comme il avait été difficile de l'installer dans son propre appartement quelques mois plus tôt.

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu ! lança Lucy.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme personne n'avait l'air de se soucier de ce pauvre piano j'ai pris l'initiative d'appeler des professionnels. Ils devraient pas tarder à arriver pour le faire monter par la fenêtre.

En effet, l'appartement était doté de très grandes fenêtres qui apportaient beaucoup de luminosité. Le piano passerait très bien, mais ils avaient besoin de matériel pour le monter au troisième étage.

-Super, merci beaucoup Lucy ! dit Raphaël. Bon, je propose qu'on fasse une pause, tous les cartons sont montés.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous sur le canapé fraîchement posé pour se reposer un instant. En parlant du piano, Sebastian avait soudain repensé au fait qu'il commençait son nouveau travail dans à peine une semaine, et comme chaque fois, une boule lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être anxieux pour la rentrée scolaire. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans une salle de classe, c'était en tant qu'élève.

Il avait démissionné de son travail à l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt, pour avoir quelques vacances. Nouveau travail, nouveau logement, nouvelle vie. Tout allait pour le mieux à Lima en ce moment.

OoOoOoOoO

-J'adore cet appartement, murmura Sebastian.

Ils étaient enlacés sur le balcon de leur nouveau logement et regardaient la ville s'illuminer peu à peu tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière les bâtiments au loin.

-Moi aussi, on a une belle vue !

Ils avaient passé toute la journée à essayer de déballer tous les cartons, après que Lucy, Ben et Katherine soient partis. Le piano trônait maintenant dans le salon, et Raphaël souriait d'avance en pensant qu'il pourrait entendre Sebastian jouer tous les jours maintenant. Chez eux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il était habitué à la présence de Lucy, qui maintenant se retrouvait seule. Enfin pas pour longtemps :le lendemain, Raphaël et Sebastian allaient aider Ben à emmener quelques affaires chez Lucy avant de partir travailler. Sebastian avait bien de la chance d'être en congé. Désormais, il aurait toutes les vacances scolaires, alors que lui, il devait batailler pour avoir rien qu'une petite semaine.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-A ton nouveau travail.

Raphaël se tourna vers lui et remarqua la grimace de son petit ami.

-Tu n'as pas à être anxieux.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vais me retrouver dans une salle de classe, avec des ados qui n'auront qu'une envie, c'est de me faire passer l'envie d'avoir voulu être prof !

-Arrête, ça va très bien se passer.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Dis-toi que c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, et qu'elle va être parfaite, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Sebastian répondit à son étreinte.

-Et si on rentrait, pour faire notre premier repas ?

-Très bonne idée !

Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur et cuisinèrent des pâtes, le seul ingrédient qu'ils avaient dans leurs meubles pour le moment. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le bar dans la cuisine pour manger puis Sebastian lui joua une mélodie au piano en chantant.

OoOoOoOoO

-Voilà, je crois que c'est tout bon, finit par déclarer Ben. Merci les gars, c'était vraiment gentil de venir nous aider.

-T'as fait le même chose pour nous, lui fit remarquer Raphaël.

Ça lui faisait étrange d'être dans l'appartement de Lucy en sachant qu'il n'y vivait plus. Surtout avec les affaires de Ben qui étaient en train de tout envahir.

-J'ai juste une question, Lucy. Ma chambre, vous allez en faire quoi ?

-Oh, eh bien, pour le moment, elle servira de chambre d'amis je suppose, puis, peut-être qu'on la réaménagera un jour, si la famille s'agrandit.

Elle coula un sourire malicieux à Ben.

-Oui, on verra ça plus tard, hein, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Raphaël sourit, il était vraiment heureux pour eux, mais d'un autre côté, il avait du mal à imaginer un bébé dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans son ancienne chambre. Il devait arrêter la nostalgie, il avait quitté cet appartement la veille.

-T'es pas sensé me déposer à l'hôpital? finit par dire Lucy en croisant les bras.

-Oh, oui, on va être en retard.

Lucy embrassa Ben.

-Je reviens très vite !

Raphaël fit de même avec Sebastian.

-On se retrouve ce soir, _à la maison_ , dit Sebastian d'un ton mielleux.

Dès que son petit ami fut parti, Sebastian prit congé de Ben et retourna chez lui. Il travailla une bonne partie de la matinée à préparer ses cours. L'ancien professeur qui partait à la retraite lui avait fait parvenir le programme et les cours qu'il faisait habituellement, mais Sebastian ne voulait pas refaire exactement la même chose. A midi, le sonnette retentit. Sebastian découvrit sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

-Salut, mon chéri.

-Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ! Sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu bien entendu.

-Non, je ne fais rien, mais tu ne manges pas avec papa ?

-Il travaille.

-Il était pas sensé prendre sa retraite avec ses problèmes de cœur ? marmonna Sebastian.

-Tu ne vas pas t'apitoyer sur le sort de ton père quand même ?

-Non, mais…

-Il a décidé de travailler encore un peu, et tu connais ton père, têtu comme une mule.

Sebastian soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois.

Il n'avait plus vu son père depuis son malaise cardiaque. Josh n'avait apparemment jamais cherché à le revoir et se mettait en colère quand Katherine lui parlait de son fils. Du coup, elle ne racontait plus rien à son mari depuis quelques temps.

-Ça, je te le fais pas dire. Bon, on y va ?

-J'arrive.

Sa mère avait décidé de l'emmener dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien et où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois. Quand il comprit où elle l'emmenait, il freina des quatre fers.

-Pourquoi ici, maman ?

-Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose que tu reviennes ici. Tu y as travaillé, mais tu n'y as jamais mangé je suppose.

Sebastian sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il arrivèrent devant l'entrée du _Cordon Bleu_. Comme d'habitude, l'activité semblait intense dans le petit restaurant. Il pouvait voir les serveurs quasiment courir dans la salle. Quand il voyait ce restaurant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bradley et à ces deux fois où il s'était fait agresser. Depuis sa seconde agression, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars, mais ils étaient très rares. Sa relation avec Raphaël l'aidait certainement à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, sa mère n'était même pas au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas emmené ici.

-Bon, tu viens ? l'appela Katherine qui était sur le seuil de la porte.

Sebastian regarda une dernière fois l'enseigne. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'un restaurant, c'était idiot. Il fallait qu'il avance, il ne pouvait pas donner cette satisfaction à Bradley d'avoir toujours peur de tomber sur lui. Et puis, ce type ne risquait pas de le guetter encore depuis le restaurant, pas après qu'il se soit fait percuter par une voiture par sa faute. D'ailleurs, il réalisait maintenant que Bradley n'avait pas prévenu les secours ou quoi que ce soit. Le conducteur de la voiture avait bien précisé que personne n'était venu à son secours.

Sebastian releva la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et suivit sa mère. Théo les accueillit, et il fut bien surpris de reconnaître Sebastian.

-C'est bien toi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

-A moi aussi, sourit Sebastian en faisant une accolade à son ami. Je me suis dit que je n'étais jamais venu en tant que client !

-Tu as bien fait ! Venez, je vais vous trouver une table. Il faut que je dise au patron que tu es là, il sera content.

En effet, juste après qu'ils se soient installés, Alex vint à leur rencontre. Il fut ravi de rencontrer la mère de son ancien employé, et demanda à Sebastian ce qu'il devenait. Il lui parla de son futur poste de professeur à la rentrée, et Théo et son patron parurent surpris de ce revirement de situation.

-Eh bien, tu as fait fort mon garçon, passer de serveur à prof en quelques mois, bravo !

-J'ai simplement eu beaucoup de chance, concéda Sebastian. Et le restaurant, tout va bien ?

-Super bien même, on a prévu de faire quelques travaux pour avoir une terrasse en plus. On pourra accueillir plus de monde. Et Théo est devenu le chef des serveurs.

Théo fit un grand sourire.

-Oui, j'ai eu une promotion !

-C'est super ça ! Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment va ton grand-père ?

-Très bien, merci, il s'est très bien remis de sa crise cardiaque. Toute la famille est aux petits soins avec lui.

-Tant mieux.

Alex retourna à ses occupations, Théo et Sebastian discutèrent encore un petit moment puis Katherine et son fils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-J'étais sure que c'était une bonne idée de t'emmener ici. Tu aurais du donner de tes nouvelles plus tôt.

-Ce restaurant fait partie de mon ancienne vie, maman, je n'avais pas encore envie de revenir. Mais c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée, j'aimais beaucoup mes collègues ici.

OoOoOoOoO

La fin du mois d'août passa à vive allure. Sebastian sentait l'angoisse monter au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Heureusement qu'il vivait maintenant avec Raphaël, qui était donc toujours là pour lui. Quelques jours après leur installation dans l'appartement, Raphaël alla passer des tests, comme tous les mois. Comme d'habitude, tout était normal. Ils fêtaient ça à chaque fois en buvant un verre de vin, et c'était les rares moments où ils parlaient de la leucémie passée de Raphaël. Ils abordaient rarement le sujet, qui était plutôt sensible avec Raphaël, mais Sebastian ne voulait pas que ça devienne un sujet tabou. Il avait d'ailleurs parlé de ça avec Lucy, qui était bien sur au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Raphaël dans son enfance. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment inquiète, mais elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Elle fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Sebastian que Raphaël avait toujours peur que la maladie revienne. Il parlait souvent d'une épée de Damoclès qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui à tout moment. Il faisait tout pour que ses amis ne le voient pas, mais il avait peur, et cette angoisse se transmettait à Sebastian, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides dès que Raphaël allait passer ses examens. Il avait peur qu'un jour, cette foutue maladie revienne et ne mette le bordel dans leur vie. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il revenait le sourire aux lèvres de tes tests, il sentait un profond soulagement l'envahir.

Une semaine plus tard arriva le mois de septembre, et avec ça la rentrée scolaire que Sebastian redoutait tant. Sebastian se retrouva ainsi un beau matin devant une classe de 23 élèves à la Dalton Academy, des adolescents qui semblaient le regarder comme un requin observerait sa proie. Ce matin, Sebastian s'était levé avec la boule au ventre. Raphaël l'avait obligé à avaler un petit-déjeuner, et il avait mâché ses tranches de pain avec difficulté, ayant l'impression à chaque bouchée qu'il allait tout vomir. D'une certaine façon, la scène était plutôt comique. Sebastian, plus jeune, n'était pas du genre à stresser pour la rentrée scolaire. Au contraire, il avait toujours confiance en lui. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point il avait changé, et d'un côté cela lui faisait peur. Comment, en seulement quelques mois, avait-il pu devenir cet homme si attentionné, réservé et gentil ? L'arrivée de Raphaël dans sa vie l'avait vraiment profondément changé.

-Ça va très bien se passer, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui avait dit Raphaël en souriant.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! avait-il répliqué en montant dans sa voiture. A ce soir.

-Je t'aime. Tu es le plus fort !

Grognon, Sebastian avait répondu un petit « moi aussi » avant de quitter sa place de parking. Il était parti de la maison en essayant d'être le plus déterminé possible, mais maintenant devant la classe, il perdait toute assurance. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient assis avant de se lancer.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, comme vous l'avez compris, je suis votre professeur principal cette année. Je vais refaire l'appel.

Il appela les élèves un par un en essayant de retenir les noms de ces élèves de deuxième année, terrifié à l'idée qu'il en manque un.

-Bon, très bien, tout le monde est à. Alors, je vais me présenter, dit-il en prenant un feutre pur écrire son nom au tableau. Je suis Sebastian Smythe, professeur de musique. Je suis nouveau dans ce lycée mais j'y ai étudié, tout comme vous. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que c'est ma première année dans la profession, alors je compte sur vous pour que ça se passe bien. Des questions ?

Un élève leva la main.

-Rappelle-moi ton nom avant s'il te plaît.

-Teddy Right. Est-ce que la rumeur dit vrai, monsieur ?

Sebastian se tendit comme un ressort.

-Celle qui dit que vous faisiez partie des Warblers quand vous étiez à la Dalton Academy ?

Sebastian sourit, soulagé, et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

-En effet, j'en ai même été le chef. Cette chorale existe toujours ?

-J'en fait partie, déclara Teddy fièrement.

-Oh, je vois.

Sebastian avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur les Warblers.

-On reparlera de ça si tu veux.

Teddy hocha la tête.

-Je pourrais vous montrerai les albums.

-Les albums ?

-Oui, ceux du lycée. Il y a des photos de vous.

-Oh.

Sebastian se rappelait ces albums. Chaque année, les élèves faisaient tout pour y être évoqué. Son rêve avait été accompli apparemment. Il avait hâte de se replonger dans ces souvenirs.

-D'autres questions ?

OoOoOoOoO

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes. Il essaya de faire connaissance avec sa classe, leur donna leurs emplois du temps et leur expliqua en quoi consistait le programme de deuxième année. D'autres professeurs vinrent dans la classe se présenter à leurs élèves, et pendant la pause, Sebastian essaya de faire connaissance avec ses collègues. Il en connaissait certains qui se souvenaient bien de lui et n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il travaille ici.

Il rentra soulagé le soir. Raphaël en voyant son sourire comprit que sa journée s'était très bien passé. Ils fêtèrent ça avec une bouteille de champagne et Sebastian joua au piano pendant près d'une heure.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian s'habitua à son nouveau travail. Il avait rencontré toutes les autres classes qu'il allait suivre, et les cours se passaient très bien. Il avait réussi à se faire respecter dès le premier jour. Il était content d'un côté d'avoir un caractère aussi marqué qui lui permettait de se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il restait souple avec ses élèves, sans être trop laxiste, sinon il savait qu'il se ferait vite avoir et aurait du mal à reprendre le contrôle. Il avait entendu dire dans les couloirs que la plupart des élèves le trouvaient sympas, quoique que parfois un peu flippant quand il s'énervait, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Raphaël aussi avait été mort de rire en apprenant ce qui se disait sur lui. Sebastian, flippant ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer.

La chorale des Warblers reprit également du service la deuxième semaine après la rentrée. Sebastian apprit que Teddy en était en fait le chef, et celui-ci lui fit rencontrer les autres chanteurs. Sebastian assista à plusieurs de leurs répétitions, et les trouva brillants. En les écoutant chanter et danser, il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, des années en arrière quand il était à leur place, avec Jeff, Nick, et bien d'autres. Il repensait également à Blaine, et se demandait ce que le jeune homme avait pu devenir.

Un jour pendant la pause, Teddy arriva dans sa classe avec deux de ses camarades chanteurs, portant de gros livres noirs. Sebastian les avait feuilleté et un grand sourire lui était venu aux lèvres en voyant des photos des Warblers à son époque. Il y avait des photos des répétitions, mais aussi des concours qu'ils avaient passés, et c'est là que Teddy lui avait dit que les Warblers ne remportaient plus les départementales depuis des années, ce qui faisait que plus personne ne s'inscrivait à la chorale. Sebastian s'était senti déçu pendant des jours. Les Warblers étaient connus avant, les autres chorales les craignaient, et aujourd'hui leurs plus proches concurrents, les New Directions, étaient passés bien devant eux. Bien que ne faisant plus partie des Warblers depuis longtemps, il ne supportait pas l'idée que la chorale dépérisse, surtout que si elle disparaissait un jour, beaucoup de jeunes garçons louperaient leur destin. Lui, c'était grâce à la chorale qu'il était devenu prof, qu'il était parti étudier dans cette académie. La chorale permettait depuis toujours de révéler des talents, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. C'est ainsi qu'un jour il proposa de l'aide à Teddy. Il lui proposa de les aider à récupérer du monde dans la chorale, en faisant passer des auditions et en vantant les mérites des Warblers. Il lança alors une sorte de campagne pour recruter des chanteurs. Il demanda au proviseur de lui laisser la salle polyvalente une semaine, où il y créa une sorte d'exposition sur les Warblers. Tout le groupe l'aida. Ils installèrent des photos des années précédentes, des vidéos des concours, et Sebastian n'hésitait pas à parler à ses élèves de l'époque où il faisait lui-même partie de la chorale. Ils organisèrent également des concerts dans le lycée, et très vite, ils parvinrent à recruter quelques chanteurs, notamment John, un première année qui chantait merveilleusement bien, et qui développa très vite des talents de danseur par la même occasion.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sebastian devint peu à peu le coach des Warblers. Teddy lui demandait à chaque fois d'assister à leurs répétitions, et il leur donnait tout le temps des conseils pour s'améliorer. Parfois, il les accompagnait même au piano. Un jour, Teddy vint le voir après une répétition, tout le groupe derrière lui.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui ? demanda Sebastian en se relevant après avoir joué du piano pour eux.

-On a eu une idée.

Sebastian l'incita à poursuivre.

-Je sais que les Warblers ont toujours été indépendants, qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu d'un coach pour les aider, mais… on voudrait que vous soyez notre prof.

-Votre prof ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Notre coach, monsieur, dit John. Comme dans les autres lycées. Ils ont tous un prof qui les suit, les accompagne pendant les concours et tout ça, et qui les aide à s'améliorer.

-On voudrait que le fassiez pour nous, approuva Teddy.

C'est comme ça que les Warblers dérogèrent à la règle de rester indépendants des professeurs, et que Sebastian devint l'entraîneur officiel du Glee Club de la Dalton Academy.

* * *

 _NA: Voilà pour ce chapitre! Désolée de ne pas publier plus souvent, mais comme je sens qu'il y a parfois peu d'engouement pour cette histoire, il me vient moins à l'esprit de poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je le rappelle, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début :)_

 _Que pensez-vous de ces nombreuses ellipses? Ca peut sembler se passer un peu en accéléré, mais c'est nécessaire, et ça donne une vision plus globale des événements! J'espère que vous aimez l'idée de ramener un peu du Glee Club dans cette fiction, ce qui me rapproche un peu plus de la série !_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_


	10. Chapitre 10

NA: Désolée pour ce long retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci encore aux quelques personnes qui me soutiennent à chaque chapitre ;)

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Deux ans plus tard…_

-Il est adorable ! s'exclama Raphaël en se penchant au-dessus du berceau.

Il tendit la main au bébé qui lui attrapa le doigt et tira dessus.

-Il est vif, dis-moi !

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend tout très vite, affirma Lucy d'un air attendri.

Raphaël n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit bout de chou était son filleul. Il avait été très touché quand Lucy lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de Preston. Le petit garçon avait à peine 6 mois et venait tout juste d'arriver d'Angleterre. Lucy n'aurait jamais pensé que ses démarches d'adoption allaient la conduire à adopter un enfant anglais, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Raphaël observait Lucy. La jeune femme semblait vraiment épanouie, et sereine. Ce derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour elle et Ben, ils méritaient ce bonheur. Lucy avait découvert il y a un an son incapacité à donner la vie, et Raphaël avait bien cru que cette nouvelle allait la détruire. Elle qui était chirurgien pédiatre et consacrait ainsi toute sa vie à sauver des enfants avait eu beaucoup de mal à le digérer, et même sa relation avec Benjamin, devenu son mari quelques mois plus tôt, en avait pâti. Raphaël avait tout fait pour les aider dans cette épreuve, et finalement Lucy avait accepté l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais enceinte. Le couple s'était alors tourné vers l'adoption. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, elle pouvait au moins en sauver un abandonné. Et voilà qu'il y a quelques jours un petit garçon né en Angleterre et abandonné à la naissance arrivait dans leur famille.

L'ancienne chambre de Raphaël avait ainsi été réaménagée pour le bébé, comme l'avait suggéré Lucy deux ans plus tôt quand Ben s'était installé avec elle. Le petit gazouillait et secouait les pieds en se tortillant dans son lit.

-Il est vraiment très mignon, acquiesça Sebastian en souriant. Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi beau ! ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Benjamin.

Ils étaient touts les quatre debout près du berceau et essayaient de parler doucement pour ne pas énerver Preston. Lucy et Ben avaient passé quelques jours seuls avec le bébé avant d'inviter leurs amis à venir rencontrer leur enfant.

-T'as vu, rit Ben. Bon, je propose qu'on porte un toast à Preston !

-Très bonne idée, je vais chercher de quoi boire, dit Raphaël.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Ben en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors, ça ne te fait pas bizarre de voir ta chambre avec du papier peint et un berceau ? lui demanda Ben en sortant des verres du placard.

-Un peu, oui, avoua Raphaël, mais je suis content que mon ancienne chambre accueille un bambin pareil.

Ben posa les verres sur un plateau pendant que Raphaël prenait une bouteille de champagne au frais.

-Je suis vraiment soulagé que Preston soit enfin là. Ça faisait que des mois que les choses traînaient.

-Oui, vous deviez être à bout de nerf.

-Ça va, j'arrivais à tenir le coup, mais je sentais bien que Lucy allait finir par ne plus supporter l'attente.

Ben s'assit soudain à la table de la cuisine.

-J'ai l'impression qu'enfin tous nos problèmes se terminent.

Raphaël lui fit un sourire compatissant en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Cette année a dû être difficile pour toi aussi.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais à vrai dire. Tout allait pour le mieux, on s'était installé ensemble, on s'était mariés, c'était le mariage le plus magnifique du monde, j'avais lancé ma propre boite, Lucy était devenue titulaire à l'hôpital, et là… C'était comme si toutes ces bonnes choses qui nous sont arrivées avaient disparu d'un seul coup !

-Dis-toi que l'arrivée de Preston est un nouveau départ, et que désormais pleins de nouvelles bonnes choses vont vous arriver.

-Je l'espère vraiment. C'est bien parti en tout cas, je sens que Preston va remettre du bonheur dans nos vies. Et puis, peut-être que vous allez finir par apporter de bonnes nouvelles vous aussi ,non ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Raphaël sourit, gêné.

-Allez, quoi, ça fait plus de deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, vous n'avez pas de projets ?

-Pas pour le moment non, rit Raphaël. On es bien comme ça.

Il ne parlait pas souvent de l'avenir avec Sebastian. Ils étaient très heureux dans leur situation actuelle, et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé parler de mariage à son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, déjà que Sebastian avait eu du mal à accepter d'aimer quelqu'un et d'avoir une relation stable avec lui, il doutait que celui-ci soit capable de se marier. Il préférait y aller doucement.

-Bon, on va le boire ce champagne ?

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers la maison d'un pas mal assuré. Il n'était quasiment jamais revenu à la maison de ses parents depuis qu'il était en froid avec son père, mais aujourd'hui, il déjeunait avec Katherine, et il avait été obligé de passer la prendre. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de venir ici. En deux ans, il avait du venir deux fois, et chaque fois, son père n'était pas là. Josh Smythe avait tout fait depuis plus de deux ans pour ne pas avoir affaire à son fils. Sebastian était d'un côté attristé que sa relation avec son père ait complètement disparu, mais il s'était habitué à cette idée. Pourtant, sa relation avec sa mère s'était bien améliorée pendant ces deux années. Il voyait Katherine au moins une fois par semaine, ils allaient souvent déjeuner ensemble le week-end, ou il l'accompagnait faire des courses. Katherine semblait s'être beaucoup éloignée de son mari. Elle racontait à Sebastian qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à son bureau, qu'elle ne le voyait que le soir et qu'il évitait soigneusement de parler de son fils, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Josh pouvait se désintéresser à ce point de son fils, et était attristée que son mari et son fils ne se soient pas vus depuis plus de deux ans. Avant l'accident de Sebastian, elle était toujours d'accord avec son mari, elle ne disait rien quand il lui confiait sa déception que son fils fasse de la musique et qu'il soit homosexuel, mais maintenant, elle en avait plus qu'assez des remarques immatures de Josh et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre de bêtises à propos de Sebastian.

Sebastian était de son côté soulagé que sa mère ait fini par comprendre que Josh avait une mauvaise influence sur elle, et il la préférait depuis qu'elle s'était en quelque sorte rebellé contre son mari. Sebastian toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Il s'engouffra dans la maison et entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il y rencontra sa mère qui était en train de mettre son manteau.

-Salut mon chéri ! Je suis presque prête, je vais juste mettre un peu de parfum !

Elle disparut dans la salle de bains. Sebastian fut tenté de s'asseoir dans le canapé pour l'attendre, mais finalement il eut soudain envie d'aller voir sa chambre. Il n'était plus entré dans la pièce depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison en allant à l'académie. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la première chambre à droite du couloir. Il alluma la lumière et resta sur le pas de la porte, surpris. Il avait toujours pensé que Josh aurait complètement vidé la chambre, ou l'aurait réaménagée pour en faire une deuxième chambre d'amis. Il avait d'ailleurs confié ses certitudes à Raphaël, et il se souvenait que son petit ami lui avait dit à ce moment-là qu'il se trompait sûrement sur son père. En effet, la chambre était restée en l'état. Elle était d'ailleurs très bien rangée, et propre. Le lit était fait, il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière. Il entra et parcourut les étagères où était entassés des livres sur la musique et le chant. Il s'assit sur le lit et contempla en silence la pièce. Il y avait toujours ses cahiers de lycée posés sur son bureau, avec quelques photos. Il y en avait notamment une avec les Warblers, et une autre avec son père quand il était enfant. Ils étaient à la pêche. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, avaient de grandes bottes et des pantalons sales, et Josh avait posé son chapeau d'aventurier sur la tête de Sebastian, qui n'y voyait plus rien mais avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappelait de cette journée. Sa mère était venu avec eux à la pêche, et avait absolument voulu les prendre en photo.

Il eut soudain une idée et ouvrit sa penderie. Il parcourut les habits pendus et finit par en sortir un costume qu'il posa sur le lit. Son uniforme de la Dalton Academy. Il était toujours là, ni abîmé ni froissé. Il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, quand il sortait son uniforme le matin et le posait sur le lit avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui.

-Je… commença-t-il en se retournant, pensant que sa mère était là, mais il s'arrêta en découvrant son père sur le pas de la porte.

Il semblait étonné lui aussi. Sebastian fut frappé par l'apparence de son père. Josh avait toujours fait très jeune pour son âge, mais désormais, la vieillesse semblait l'avoir rattrapé. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un vieil homme face à lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire.

-Je pensais la trouver vide, finit par lâcher Sebastian.

Josh haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Ta mère tient à cette chambre, elle y fait le ménage tous les jours.

-Tu n'y es certainement pas entré depuis des années.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais devenu prof à la Dalton Academy.

-En effet. Depuis deux ans, répondit-il, surpris que son père lui tienne la conversation.

Josh hocha doucement la tête.

-Et, ça se passe bien ?

-Très bien, dit-il après une pause. Je suis devenu le prof des Warblers. Tu sais, la chorale.

-Ah oui, elle existe encore ?

-Oui. Il y a de très bons éléments. Un de mes anciens élève est parti dans la même académie que moi.

En effet, Teddy Right était rentré en septembre dans cette académie de musique, suivant les traces de son professeur. Sebastian s'attendait à ce que son père lui fasse une remarque, mais il ne dit rien.

-Et toi, ton cœur, ça va ?

-J'essaie de me ménager, mais ça va.

-Maman dit que tu travailles encore.

-J'aime mon métier, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Tant que ça va, je continuerai.

-Je vois.

-Vous allez déjeuner où ?

-Au _Cordon Bleu_ , là où je travaillais avant. Maman déjeune avec moi quand tu n'es pas là d'habitude, remarqua-t-il.

-Je vais partir pour un déjeuner d'affaires.

-Ah d'accord.

Un silence s'installa.

-Je suppose que maman t'a parlé de Raphaël, tenta Sebastian.

Il vit tout de suite que son père se tendait.

-Elle m'en a parlé, oui, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Sebastian sentait que Josh mourrait d'envie de lui faire une remarque sur sa relation avec Raphaël, mais qu'il essayait de se retenir. La colère l'envahit alors. Il avait pensé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes que son père avait peut-être légèrement changé, et accepté que son fils soit gay, mais il n'en était rien.

-Je suppose qu'elle t'a également parlé du fait que j'ai failli mourir, lâcha-t-il.

Le visage de Josh s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux.

-Je sais que j'aurai du venir te voir.

-Non, je m'en fiche en fait.

Sebastian prit la photo des Warblers sur le bureau, et jeta un dernier un coup d'œil à la photo où il était avec son père avant de s'approcher de la porte. Josh s'écarta pour le laisser passer et Sebastian commença à descendre l'escalier.

-Sebastian ?

Il s'arrêta en équilibre sur deux marches et se retourna vers son père.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je suis content d'avoir pu te revoir. Presque trois ans, ça fait long.

Sebastian lâcha un rire amer.

-A qui la faute ?

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de son père et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère arriva en même temps.

-Ah, te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était là.

Katherine comprit tout de suite.

-Oh… Désolé, il était dans la chambre, je pensais pas…

-C'est pas grave. Allons-y.

Il l'entraîna dehors et la fit monter dans la voiture.

-Vous avez discuté ?

-Légèrement oui, dit Sebastian en démarrant. Il n'a pas changé apparemment.

-Je suis désolée…

-C'est pas ta faute maman. Oublions ça. Je savais pas que tu nettoyais autant ma chambre.

-Oh, oui… dit-elle. J'aime bien, ça me rappelle quand tu étais encore à la maison.

-J'étais persuadé que vous l'auriez entièrement vidé quand je suis parti.

-Oh non, je ne me voyais pas faire ça. Ton père non plus d'ailleurs.

Sebastian se tourna vers elle un instant.

-Comment ça ?

-Lui non plus il ne voulait pas déménager tes affaires. Il me l'a fait comprendre. Bien sûr, il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit, mais je le sais. Il va souvent s'asseoir sur ton lit, il reste de longues minutes sans bouger.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Sebastian, perplexe.

-Je t'assure. Il n'en parle jamais, il croit certainement que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire, mais je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que quand il disparaît dans la maison, c'est qu'il va dans ta chambre. Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi ignoble qu'il le laisse paraître, il a simplement du mal à accepter que tu ne suives pas ses traces.

-Et que je sois gay.

Katherine grimaça.

-Oui, ça aussi, il a du mal. Il finira par comprendre.

-J'en doute.

-Regarde-moi, j'adore Raphaël, alors que c'était pas gagné ! Je t'assure, laisse lui encore un peu de temps.

-Ça fait des années que j'attends, maman.

Katherine haussa les épaules. Ils arrivèrent alors au restaurant. Théo les accueillit chaleureusement, comme d'habitude, et les amena à leur table habituelle, la même depuis deux ans.

-Comment tu vas Sebastian ?

-Super, et toi ? Tout va bien ?

-Très bien, lui sourit le jeune homme. Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je devais t'appeler, mais quand j'ai su que tu venais. Je suis papa !

Sebastian lui donna une grande accolade.

-Félicitations, c'est super ça ! Décidément, tout le monde a des enfants en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-il en pensant à Preston.

-Félicitations jeune homme, lui dit Katherine en lui prenant les mains. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Une fille, elle s'appelle Sarah !

-Je croyais que Laurie ne devait pas accoucher avant une semaine.

-Ça a été plus tôt que prévu.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, elle est juste épuisée, elle va rester à la maternité quelques jours.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi !

Théo avait commencé à sortir avec Laurie il y a quelques années, et sa grossesse n'avait pas vraiment été programmée, mais ils avaient décidé de garder l'enfant. Sebastian et sa mère s'installèrent à table et Alex, le patron, vint aussi leur dire bonjour.

-Théo t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

-Oui, c'est super !

-Il paraît qu'il compte la demander en mariage.

-Maintenant qu'ils ont un enfant, c'est peut-être mieux, acquiesça Katherine.

-C'est sur. Bon, je vous laisse manger, bon appétit !

Ils le remercièrent avant de commencer leur repas. Ils parlèrent de Preston un long moment, sa mère n'arrêtait pas de dire que le petit garçon était magnifique.

-La pauvre Lucy n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être stérile. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle a du se sentir en apprenant ça.

-Oui, elle a eu beaucoup de mal. Raphaël était très inquiet pour elle.

-Et puis ça ne doit pas être facile de donner de l'amour à un enfant qui n'est pas de soi.

-Elle adore Preston.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais certaines femmes n'en seraient pas capables.

-Tu l'aurais été, toi ?

Katherine le dévisagea, indécise.

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on finit par penser que c'est vraiment notre bébé. Bon, assez parlé des autres. Comment s'est passé ta rentrée scolaire ?

Les cours avaient repris il y a une semaine. Sebastian avait été beaucoup plus serein pour sa troisième rentrée. Il connaissait bien le métier maintenant.

-Très bien. J'ai des classes assez sympathiques, pas trop d'éléments perturbateurs apparemment.

-Tu es prof principal ?

-Non, pas cette année malheureusement, mais je me dis que ça me fera moins de travail. Avec le glee club, j'ai déjà assez de paperasses à m'occuper. Je pense que le proviseur a fait exprès de ne pas me mettre prof principal.

-Il a l'air de te soutenir à fond avec la chorale.

-Oui, il faut dire que la chorale prend de l'ampleur, on a de plus en plus de chanteurs. On a déjà trois nouveaux cette année.

-C'est bien.

-J'ai retrouvé mon uniforme de lycée dans mon placard, il est toujours aussi nickel.

-Oui, j'essaie d'en prendre soin, ce serait bête qu'il s'abîme, sourit-elle. Et avec Raphaël tout va bien ?

-Ça va. Il travaille pas mal ces temps-ci, il a lancé un programme de recherche avec une de ses collègues, Mary. L'hôpital est axé sur la recherche, ça lui permet de s'améliorer. Mais ne me demande pas sur quoi il travaille, je sais juste que c'est par rapport au cœur.

-Il est vraiment très concerné par ce travail.

-Il est passionné, sourit Sebastian. Il a toujours voulu devenir chirurgien. Je pense que ce qu'il a vécu enfant lui a donné envie de sauver des gens.

Katherine hocha la tête. Sebastian lui avait déjà parlé de la leucémie qu'avait eu Raphaël. Il avait d'abord demandé au jeune homme si ça ne le dérangeait pas bien sûr, mais Raphaël n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Il en avait assez de le cacher à tout le monde.

-Tu n'es pas inquiet parfois ? lui demanda-t-elle en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette vide. A propos de cette leucémie.

Sebastian haussa les épaules en faisant de même.

-Pas vraiment. On sait qu'il y a des chances pour que ça revienne un jour, mais on essaie de ne pas y penser, sinon, ça nous pourrirait la vie. On profite seulement de la vie qu'on mène.

-Je vois.

-Au début de notre relation, je ressentais un profond soulagement dès qu'il revenait de ses examens et me disait que tout allait bien. Maintenant, on n'y fait plus vraiment attention.

Raphaël n'allait désormais faire des tests que tous les six mois, les analyses étaient tellement biens à chaque fois que ses médecins ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de continuer tous les mois. Les parents de Raphaël avaient d'ailleurs eu du mal à le digérer, surtout Julia qui était toujours aussi inquiète pour son fils et continuait de l'appeler au moins une fois par semaine.

-Vous avez terminé ? demanda Théo qui voulait débarrasser leurs assiettes.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

OoOoOoOoO

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Raphaël en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Sebastian était en train de se mettre du gel devant la glace.

-Presque, sourit-il.

Raphaël entra dans la salle de bains et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Sebastian avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je suis sur qu'on va passer une soirée géniale, lui murmura-t-il.

-Comme d'habitude oui. Jeff et Nick sont adorables. J'espère juste que leur lune de miel ne leur aura pas tourné la tête.

-Ils sont partis où déjà ?

-Aux Antilles. Ils ont sûrement la tête dans les nuages encore.

-C'est sûr. Ce serait bien de partir en voyage un jour, proposa Raphaël.

Sebastian se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Ce serait super. Mais tu as beaucoup de travail.

-Malheureusement oui… Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à avoir de longues vacances ! Quand on aura terminé notre programme avec Mary.

-Ça se passe bien d'ailleurs ?

-Assez bien oui, Mary est brillante. Il nous arrive de nous friter un peu, mais dans l'ensemble on s'en sort bien. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Teddy? Il devait t'appeler non ?

-Ouais, tout à l'heure. Sa rentrée s'est bien passé, il adore l'académie.

Le jeune homme et son professeur étaient devenus assez proches pendant les deux ans où il était au lycée, et ils avaient promis de garder contact une fois qu'il serait rentré à l'académie, pour que Sebastian puisse suivre ses études. Le chef des Warblers avait alors laissé sa place à John, le jeune que Sebastian avait réussi à recruter lors de son arrivée au lycée. John était maintenant en dernière année.

-Il a promis d'essayer de passer à la Dalton Academy quand il aurait un moment.

-Je trouve ça bien qu'il soit aussi attaché à son lycée. C'est rare.

-Regarde-moi, rigola Sebastian. Je suis devenu prof.

-C'est vrai, sourit-il. Au fait, tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec ton père la semaine dernière.

Sebastian se rembrunit et s'écarta de lui pour finir de mettre son gel.

-Il y a pas grand-chose à dire, je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'il aurait pu venir me voir quand j'étais à l'hôpital puis je suis parti.

-J'ai du mal à le comprendre.

-Je te rassure, moi non plus. Mais c'est ce que m'a dit ma mère après qui m'a étonné.

Il lui raconta que son père allait souvent dans sa chambre et avait insisté pour que celle-ci reste en l'état.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Faut croire qu'il t'aime quand même, il a juste du mal à te le dire.  
Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Après ce qu'il m'a dit quand il était lui-même à l'hôpital, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Seb, c'était il y a quasiment trois ans ! Il a sûrement changé d'avis depuis.

-Pourquoi il ne me le dit pas alors ? Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, j'ai bien vu que ça le dégoûtait que je sois avec un homme.

-Il a juste ses principes.

-Pourquoi tout le monde essaie de le défendre ? J'ai l'impression que ma mère fait la même chose.

-Je ne le défends pas, soupira Raphaël en s'appuyant contre l'évier de la salle de bains. Je trouve juste dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus. Peut-être qu'il est temps que vous discutiez une bonne fois pour toutes, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que votre dispute.

-Je sais pas trop.

Raphaël se redressa et alla l'embrasser.

-Allez, arrête de bouder, ça va s'arranger. Maintenant, il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard.

Sebastian lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Raphaël rit et lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

-Allez en avant ! Sors de cette salle de bains ! En voiture !

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors, ce voyage ? demanda Sebastian à ses deux amis.

Les deux couples dînaient dans un restaurant à Lima. Jeff et Nick semblaient vraiment épanouis et n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œils à leurs alliances. Ils s'étaient mariés trois mois plus tôt. Sebastian et Raphaël avaient été invités, ça avait été un mariage plutôt discret, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, vu qu'il n'y avait pas la famille de Jeff, qui refusait tout contact avec le blond depuis qu'ils avaient appris son homosexualité. Du côté de Nick, seuls quelques membres de sa famille étaient d'accord avec l'idée. Il y avait surtout eu des amis du couple ou des collègues de travail. Les mariages homosexuels restaient encore compliqués à gérer, même en Amérique. Il était difficile de trouver une salle à louer, un traiteur et dans certaines villes, même si la loi autorisait les mariages entre deux personnes de même sexe, la municipalité refusait de prononcer le mariage. La ville de Lima, elle, avait l'esprit bien ouvert et suivait les loi sans problème.

-C'était super ! s'exclama Jeff.

-Ça se voit vu comment vous êtes bronzés, rit Raphaël.

En effet les deux hommes avaient le teint bien cuivré, qui détonait par rapport au teint plutôt blafard des habitants de Lima, surtout au mois de septembre.

-C'est vrai qu'on a passé pas mal de journées à la plage, avoua Nick. Mais il faisait tellement beau, on ne pouvait pas ne pas aller sur le sable.

-Là-bas, l'eau est turquoise, c'est vraiment magnifique. Près de notre hôtel, il y avait une petite plage avec pas âme qui vive, vous savez, avec de grands palmiers, et du sable fin et blanc, précisa Jeff en faisant de grands signes avec les mains. Je n'avais jamais vu du sable aussi doux.

-Il n'y a pas des requins par là-bas ?

-Si, ça peut arriver, il faut seulement faire attention et rester au bord, ils ne s'approchent pas trop des côtes généralement.

Un serveur s'approcha de leur table.

-Messieurs ont-il fini ? leur demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le jeune homme ramassa leurs assiettes.

-On est pas seulement allés à la plage, dit Nick. Il nous arrivait de rester à l'hôtel et d'aller à la piscine, ou de faire des massages. Il y avait une jeune masseuse, elle avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

-Les gens sont gentils ?

Le serveur revint avec la carte des desserts avant de s'éclipser.

-Très sympathiques oui. On est partis un jour en bus jusqu'à un petit village, ils nous ont accueilli avec des colliers de fleurs et ont voulu nous faire goûter des tas de mets tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres.

-Il y avait une sorte de soupe qui arrachait ! Ne me demandez pas le nom, c'était bien trop compliqué.

-Qui arrachait ? répéta Jeff. Bien pire que ça, tu es devenu tout rouge Nick ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais t'étouffer ! Si vous aviez vu sa tête ! rit-il. Il hurlait et s'est mis à courir dans tout le village.

-Forcément, tu m'as obligé à goûter avant toi, j'aurais bien voulu la voir ta tête si tu avais été à ma place, ronchonna Nick.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés apparemment ! lança Sebastian. C'est bien d'avoir pu faire un voyage comme ça, ça doit être vraiment reposant.

-C'est sur ! Bon alors, vous avez choisi vos desserts ? demanda Nick en jetant un regard noir à Jeff encore mort de rire.

Ils commandèrent les desserts puis Jeff sortit son téléphone et leur montra quelques photos qui firent rêver Raphaël. Si seulement il pouvait un jour faire un voyage comme ça… Avec son travail, ça risquait d'être impossible. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis en vacances, c'était l'année dernière. Ils étaient allés passer un week-end dans un hôtel romantique sur la côte. Ils en avaient profité pour ne rien faire pendant deux jours. Ils étaient allés à la plage et à la piscine, et mangeaient midi et soir dans un petit restaurant. Ce week-end lui paraissait bien loin maintenant. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir offrir à Sebastian un voyage. Son petit ami avait toutes les vacances scolaires, et ne partait jamais à cause de lui. Il avait peur qu'un jour Sebastian en ait assez de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

L'arrivée des desserts coupa la séance photo et ils mangèrent avec gourmandise.

-Et si je vous montrais les photos de votre mariage ? demanda Sebastian.

C'était lui qui avait été attitré au titre de photographe pour la soirée, et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur montrer ce qu'il avait fait.

-Bonne idée ! approuva Nick et Sebastian leur passa son appareil qu'il avait emmené exprès.

Les deux hommes observèrent les photos un sourire aux lèvres en se jetant des coups d'œils appuyés de temps en temps.

-Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, commenta Jeff.

-Vous étiez très beaux en costumes en plus, dit Raphaël. Très photogéniques.

-C'est vrai que c'était un beau mariage.

-Pas aussi grandiose que celui de Lucy et Ben tout de même, rit Jeff.

Les deux garçons avaient été conviés au mariage de la jeune femme, avec qui ils avaient noués une certaine amitié depuis que Raphaël les avait présentés.

-C'est vrai qu'ils avaient fait fort, acquiesça Raphaël.

-Il y avait une super ambiance, et la salle et la cérémonie étaient magnifiques.

-Vous aussi, c'était très bien, rétorqua Sebastian.

-Bon, et vous, alors ? dit soudain Nick en rendant son appareil à Sebastian.

-C'est vrai ça, ajouta Jeff. Tout le monde se marie en ce moment, vous devriez suivre le rythme !

Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Sebastian. C'était la première fois que le sujet était abordé en leur présence à tous les deux. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Sebastian pensait de cette idée.

-C'est pas vraiment prévu pour le moment, dit Raphaël en souriant.

-On n'a pas besoin de se marier pour savoir qu'on s'aime, dit Sebastian en faisant un sourire doux à son petit ami.

Raphaël eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit-il, mais c'est pas seulement une preuve d'amour, c'est surtout un engagement. Pour être liés pour la vie.

Sebastian fit un rire gêné.

-Enfin, Raph, on est déjà liés pour la vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette une bague au doigt pour savoir que je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

-Ça, c'est super mignon, sourit Jeff, mais Raphaël n'avait pas vraiment envie de sourire.

Il avait toujours pensé se marier, cet engagement était très important pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Sebastian, il pensait qu'il fallait seulement attendre le bon moment pour proposer le mariage, et voilà que maintenant il apprenait que Sebastian n'avait aucune intention de l'épouser. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça, mais en voyant le sourire de Sebastian, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas faire des remarques à propos de ça devant Jeff et Nick.

-Moi non plus, dit-il donc en souriant, et Sebastian se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit Raphaël, même si une boule lui serrait l'estomac.

* * *

 _NA: Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, on approche doucement de la fin de cette fiction, il ne reste il me semble que deux ou trois chapitres ! Je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement maintenant que les vacances ont (enfin!) commencé :)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	11. Chapitre 11

_NA: Me revoilà! Avec du retard encore, il me semble, mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, et bien plus intéressant, parce qu'on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Merci à Rikurt36, comme d'habitude, pour son soutien ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Chapitre 11**

Les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian finit par remarquer l'attitude plus distante de Raphaël. Son petit ami ne l'embrassait plus le matin quand ils se levaient et ils parlaient à peine pendant le petit-déjeuner. Le soir, quand Raphaël revenait de l'hôpital, souvent plus tard que lui, il parlait à peine et Sebastian avait parfois l'impression d'être seul quand il lui racontait sa journée. Raphaël se contentait de répondre par des hochements de têtes ou de simples « oui ». Ce petit manège dura plusieurs semaines où Sebastian s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il demanda plusieurs fois à Raphaël ce qui n'allait pas, mais celui-ci disait qu'il était fatigué et sous pression à cause de son travail et de ses recherches avec Mary qui n'avançaient pas. Au début Sebastian le croyait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à imaginer que c'était seulement ça. Quand il allait mal Raphaël n'était pas du genre à le laisser à distance, et il n'aimait pas cette gêne qui s'installait entre eux. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire qui aurait déplu à son petit ami. Il avait décidé d'aller en parler à Lucy. Peut-être que la jeune femme était au courant de ce qui le préoccupait. Il alla donc toquer à sa porte un week-end.

Quand la jeune femme lui ouvrit, il entendit des pleurs au loin. Lucy semblait fatiguée et avait les cheveux en bataille et une couche dans la main.

-Oh, salut, Seb !

-Je dérange peut-être ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'allai lui changer sa couche, et il arrête pas de pleurer, et Ben est au travail, alors je suis un peu débordée…

Lucy avait pris quelques semaines de congé pour s'occuper de Preston. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée vu qu'elle venait de devenir une vraie chirurgienne, mais elle voulait être près de son fils au moins quelques temps.

-Je vois. Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux.

Lucy soupira de soulagement.

-Ce serait vraiment adorable ! Je t'en prie entre !

Il la suivit jusque dans la chambre du petit qui braillait dans son berceau. Elle le posa sur la table à langer tout en essayant de le calmer. Sebastian fut bien obligé de lui venir en aide car le petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de gesticuler. Il tint Preston tout en lui parlant doucement pour le calmer tandis qu'elle lui changeait sa couche. L'enfant continuait de pleurer.

-Il ne s'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas comment le calmer, soupira Lucy en levant les mains d'exaspération. J'ai tout essayé, je lui ai donné à manger, je lui ai chanté des berceuses, rien ne marche. Je pensais qu'une fois propre il serait content !

Sebastian était amusée par l'air désespérée de la jeune mère.

-Donne-le moi, lui proposa-t-il.

-Tu es sur ?

-Je sais tenir un bébé, t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui tendit l'enfant en le regardant d'un air perplexe. Sebastian prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante et commença à le bercer doucement en fredonnant.

-Là, Preston, ça va, mon petit…

Le bébé pleura encore quelques minutes puis finit par se calmer tranquillement. Lucy s'assit sur une chaise, sciée.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Il sent ton agitation. Si tu n'es pas calme, tu ne peux pas le calmer.

Sebastian déposa doucement le bébé dans son lit en continuant à fredonner. Il resta là au moins un quart d'heure à chanter jusqu'à ce que le petit s'endorme. Pendant ce temps, Lucy restait assise et dormait à moitié. Sebastian finit par se lever et Lucy se redressa. Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au salon et Lucy se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais péter un câble. Je l'adore, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être fatiguant quand il pleure. A m'en donner mal au crâne.

-Je pensais que t'avais plutôt un bon feeling avec les enfants, vu ton travail.

-Normalement les enfants m'adorent, mais apparemment ce n'est pas la même histoire quand c'est le mien, rit-elle. Par contre toi tu te débrouilles très bien dis moi ! Je croyais que t'étais fils unique.

-Je le suis, dit Sebastian en s'asseyant près d'elle. Pendant un temps ma mère gardait des enfants à domicile, et quand j'étais petit elle était obligée de m'emmener avec elle, alors j'ai vite appris à m'occuper des bébés.

-Oh…

-Ouais. J'ai toujours eu un bon feeling avec les bébés, je sais pas, ils m'aiment bien apparemment.

Lucy rit.

-Ça te dérange si je t'appelle de temps en temps ? Non, je plaisante, faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller.

-Non, je t'assure, si un jour t'as besoin n'hésite pas. Mais je ne fais pas non plus des miracles !

-Ne sois pas modeste, tu l'as calmé en trois minutes alors que ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'essayais !

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu là pour voler à mon secours, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais je suis content d'avoir pu te venir en aide, sourit-il.

-Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-C'est Raphaël.

Immédiatement, Lucy fut sur le qui vive et se redressa dans le canapé.

-Il y a un problème ?

-J'espérais que tu saurais me dire justement. Je sais pas trop, il me paraît… distant en ce moment. On est plus aussi complices qu'avant, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Oui, il dit que c'est à cause de son travail et tout ça, mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. Il refuse de m'en parler.

-Oh…

-Il t'en aurait pas touché un mot par hasard ?

-Non, avoua Lucy. Je le vois pas trop en ce moment, je suis plutôt débordée avec Preston, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il m'a pas paru différent. Mais je me rends peut-être pas compte. Je suis pas vraiment opérationnelle en mode amie en ce moment.

-Je vois. Tant pis.

-Désolée, vraiment. Si tu veux la prochaine fois que je lui parle j'essaie de voir ce qu'il a.

-Non, ça ira, t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que ça a un rapport avec moi. C'est à moi de régler ça.

Lucy hocha la tête.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que c'est rien de grave.

-J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

-Ou alors il te dit la vérité, et il est stressé à propos de son travail. Ses recherches n'avancent pas comme il le voudrait si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Peut-être que l'arrivée de Leah va lui faire du bien. Elle vient quand déjà ?

-Le week-end prochain.

La sœur de Raphaël venait passer le week-end chez eux. Elle avait un week-end de trois jours et voulait en profiter pour rendre visite à son frère à Lima.

-Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'en dire plus, elle est plutôt proche de lui.

-J'espère ! Merci en tout cas.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, rit Lucy. Et n'hésite pas, si il y a un problème, je suis là.

-Merci, sourit Sebastian. Tu sais, je t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ce que t'as fait pour Raphaël et moi. Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, à l'hôpital.

-Oh, je t'en prie, c'est rien…

-Si t'avais pas été là, je serais peut-être pas avec Raphaël aujourd'hui, insista-t-il.

-Je vous ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce, vous en aviez besoin, fit Lucy.

-Ouais, c'est sur. Bon, je vais te laisser peut-être, sauf si t'as encore besoin de moi ?

-Non, maintenant qu'il dort ça devrait aller.

-OK. S'il y a un souci, appelle-moi.

-C'est noté !

OoOoOoOoO

Leah arriva une semaine plus tard, le vendredi soir. Raphaël semblait un peu mieux, ils avaient retrouvé un peu de leur complicité, mais Sebastian n'avait eu aucune explication au comportement étrange de Raphaël. Il avait essayé de lui poser des questions, mais son petit ami s'était fermé et lui avait dit que ça allait mieux.

-Salut Sebastian ! lança Leah quand elle entra dans l'appartement.

Raphaël était allé la chercher à la gare et suivait sa sœur.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pour Noël dernier, quand ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la maison de leurs parents. La jeune femme était encore à la fac, en dernière année de droit. Elle faisait un stage depuis le début de l'été et jusqu'à la fin de ses études en mai dans un cabinet d'avocat.

-Moi aussi ! Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux dis-moi. Ça lui va bien, dit-elle à l'intention de Raphaël.

-Oui, mais il se plaint toujours d'avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur à Sebastian.

Sebastian lui fit une grimace.

-Je compte aller chez le coiffeur.

-On verra ça ! Allez viens, je te montre ta chambre !

L'appartement des deux hommes comportait un petit bureau que Sebastian utilisait pour travailler ses cours. Ils y avaient installés un matelas pour la jeune femme.

-C'est plutôt petit, s'excusa Raphaël.

-C'est pas grave, ça me va très bien, pour trois nuits.

-Je te laisse t'installer, on va bientôt dîner.

-OK, je vous rejoins.

Raphaël retourna dans la cuisine où Sebastian était en train de mettre les couverts.

-Ça lui plaît ?

-Apparemment oui. Ça ne te dérange pas trop, pour tes cours ?

-T'inquiète pas, je me mettrai dans le salon, mais normalement je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ce week-end. Juste des copies à corriger.

-Tu as tellement de la chance de ne pas travailler le week-end, soupira Raphaël en sortant des assiettes. Enfin, je sais que tu as quand même du travail, mais tu es à la maison, c'est différent.

-C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance. Mais demain tu vas rester avec nous !

-Oui, je suis content d'avoir un jour de libre.

-Ça c'est cool ! lança Leah qui venait d'arriver.

Raphaël sourit.

-Installe-toi, on va manger.

Sebastian sortit des lasagnes du four et les posa sur la table avant de servir tout le monde.

-Tu voudrais faire quoi demain ? demanda Raphaël à sa sœur.

-Aucune idée, ce que vous voulez. Vous pourriez me montrer la ville, j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble Lima.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Bonne idée. Et j'ai dit à Lucy qu'on passerait la voir.

-Super, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! La dernière fois, elle était venu chez les parents, ça devait être il y a au moins 4 ans !

-Tu pourras rencontrer Preston, dit Sebastian. Tu verras, ce garçon est super.

-Et son mari aussi, rit Raphaël. Tu ne l'as jamais vu non plus.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors parle nous de ton stage. Ça te plaît ?

-J'adore. Je trouve que c'est un métier tellement intéressant. En plus, le chef du cabinet m'a fait comprendre que s'il est satisfait de mon travail, il me gardera quand j'aurai mon diplôme.

-Sérieux ? C'est une super nouvelle !

-Ouais, papa et maman étaient très contents. Mais je préfère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs et tout faire pour qu'ils me gardent.

-C'est sûr. Tu veux un peu de vin ?

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent tous les trois visiter la ville. Raphaël lui montra l'hôpital, et ils allèrent même jusqu'à la Dalton Academy, puis ils déjeunèrent chez Lucy le midi. Leah fut ravie de revoir la meilleure amie de son frère, et tomba littéralement amoureuse de Preston. Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi chez Lucy et Ben qui acceptèrent de venir dîner chez eux le soir.

Le lendemain, Raphaël fut obligé d'aller à l'hôpital. Le matin, Leah partit faire les boutiques en ville pendant que Sebastian corrigeait une montagne de copies, et l'après-midi il l'emmena dans la ville voisine visiter une galerie d'art moderne. Leah adorait tout ce qui touchait à l'art, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à commenter tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Sebastian avait développé une certaine complicité avec la jeune femme. Ils s'entendaient très bien, et Leah lui avait confié à de nombreuses reprises être vraiment heureuse que Raphaël ait trouvé un homme comme lui. La jeune femme était quant à elle célibataire, mais sa situation ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça. Avec ses études et maintenant son stage, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça, et préférait se dire qu'elle aurait le temps de se caser plus tard. Ils s'arrêtèrent au retour dans un café. La jeune femme prit un chocolat et Sebastian un café. Leah but une gorgée avant de poser sa tasse.

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Surpris, Sebastian arrêta de touiller sa cuillère.

-Ah oui ?

-Écoute, je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je suis surprise.

-Par quoi ?

-Tu l'aimes, Raphaël, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur que je l'aime ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est que j'ai eu une impression bizarre… Je suis pas là pour jouer les trouble fêtes, mais…

Elle semblait hésiter.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Eh bien, ça fait quasiment trois ans que vous êtes ensemble maintenant. Et… Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez toujours pas fiancés.

Décontenancé, Sebastian recommença à faire tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que le mariage est si important ? On s'aime, c'est le principal !

-Bien sur, je ne dis pas le contraire, et je sais que le mariage n'est pas quelque chose d'indispensable, mais… tu n'en as pas envie ? De te marier ?

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop. Je suppose que si, mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé avec Raphaël.

-Tu n'es pas contre alors ?

-Bien sur que non, mais je me dis qu'on a le temps. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à m'engager avec Raphaël, alors je ne sais pas vraiment… Il ne m'en a pas parlé de toute façon.

-C'est justement ça qui m'étonne. A Noël dernier, je lui en avais un peu parlé, enfin disons que j'avais abordé le sujet, et Raphaël disait qu'il ne voulait pas te brusquer, mais qu'il comptait t'en parler.

-Vraiment ? Il ne l'a pas fait pourtant.

-C'est étrange. Surtout que je sais que c'est important pour lui.

-Le mariage ?

-Oui. Il a toujours dit que le mariage symbolisait vraiment l'union entre deux personnes, et que ça donnait une force nouvelle à une relation. Il tient ça de mes parents, ils ont toujours été très mariage eux aussi.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, Raphaël ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il repensa soudain au dîner avec Nick et Jeff. Quand il avait dit à Raphaël qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se marier pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient, le jeune homme avait semblé d'accord avec lui. Et si… ? Il écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de tourner sa cuillère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Il y a environ deux mois, on a parlé du mariage, avec des amis. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que Raphaël ne voulait pas vraiment qu'on se marie, mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

Il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

-En fait, je crois bien que je lui ai fait penser sans vraiment le vouloir que je ne voulais pas me marier...

Leah fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention ce soir-là, mais peut-être que c'est ça qui l'a rendu si disant avec moi les semaines suivantes.

-Distant ?

Il lui raconta le malaise qu'il y avait eu entre eux quelques temps.

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé par hasard ?

Leah secoua la tête.

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Alors tu penses qu'il se serait senti mal parce qu'il pensait que tu ne voulais pas d'un mariage ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est possible, non ? Enfin, il m'en aurait parlé quand même ! Et je lui aurai dit que je ne suis pas contre du tout !

Leah haussa les épaules.

-Il t'aime vraiment tu sais. Il est capable d'avoir gardé ça pour lui et d'avoir abandonné l'idée d'un mariage quand il a senti que tu n'en voulais pas.

Sebastian soupira et but une gorgée de café. Ils avaient bien dit plus de cachotteries pourtant.

-Je suis vraiment idiot, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé son avis sur le mariage, je ne savais pas que c'était important pour lui.

-Je t'assure que si, ça l'a toujours été, et je ne pense pas que ça ait pu changer comme ça.

Leah paraissait gênée.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai parlé de ça comme ça, je ne voulais pas créer d'histoires.

Sebastian lui sourit.

-T'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait de m'en parler, sinon je n'aurais certainement jamais fait le rapprochement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sebastian resta silencieux quelques minutes, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais arranger ça.

OoOoOoOoO

-Essaie de vite revenir, dit Raphaël en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Dès que j'ai un week-end de plusieurs jours, je te fais signe, sourit Leah en répondant à son câlin.

Elle s'écarta de son frère pour dire au revoir à Sebastian. Elle le prit aussi dans ses bras, et en s'éloignant elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-elle, mais Raphaël l'entendit très bien et fronça les sourcils.

Mais Sebastian ne répondit pas et le jeune homme laissa tomber.

-Bon allez, tu vas louper ton train.

Ils étaient sur le quai de la gare et les gens se pressaient dans le train. Leah prit sa valise, leur fit un dernier signe de la main et monta dans train. Ils attendirent en silence que les portes du train se ferment et que celui-ci disparaisse de la gare. Raphaël était triste que sa sœur parte déjà.

-Ce week-end est passé trop vite, dit-il.

-C'est vrai… Mais on la revoit pour Noël. Tu penses avoir combien de jours ? demanda Sebastian tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la gare et se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

-Quatre ou cinq jours je pense, j'espère plus.

-Il faudrait qu'on reparte en week-end un jour, proposa Sebastian en montant place conducteur.

Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer en montant dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi pas, oui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne dès que Sebastian lui parlait de projets. Il avait toujours en tête ce dîner avec Nick et Jeff, et ce que Sebastian pensait du mariage. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait eu du mal à faire passer la nouvelle, mais il avait bien vu que son comportement troublait Sebastian, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, il avait donc préféré mettre de côté son amertume et passer à autre chose. Il pouvait certainement oublier toute idée de se marier un jour avec Sebastian. Ou alors il allait attendre quelques années, puis il lui en parlerait. Ils avaient le temps. Enfin, normalement. Raphaël repensait tout le temps à sa leucémie. Il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars où les médecins venaient le voir avec de mauvaises nouvelles, et il imaginait la tête de Sebastian quand il découvrait que la maladie était revenue. Il chassa ses pensées. Il devait arrêter de s'imaginer constamment que ce cancer reviendrait. Il était terminé, et Raphaël pouvait vivre sa vie maintenant. Et se tourner vers l'avenir. Ils avaient donc le temps pour se marier.

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël toqua à la porte en soupirant. Il avait encore oublié ses clés ce matin. Cette vieille habitude n'avait pas disparu. Il faisait la même chose avec Lucy qui n'arrêtait pas de râler. Son petit ami était aussi exaspéré qu'elle. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur Sebastian qui croisa les bras dans un sourire.

-Il faudrait que je te mette des mémos partout dans l'appart, pour que tu y penses.

Raphaël rit.

-Ce serait pratique oui !

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, posa son manteau et ses clés de voiture.

-Il fait un froid de canard dehors.

-Ils disent qu'il va neiger dans la semaine.

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin et à Lima la neige recouvrirait bientôt les toits.

-Leah avait choisi le bon week-end pour venir.

-Ouais, il faisait encore beau la semaine dernière.

-Je suis épuisé, soupira Raphaël en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il était déjà plus de 18h et la nuit était tombé.

-Désolé chéri, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te reposer pour le moment. Tu ne travailles pas demain matin n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël se redressa, interdit.

-C'est ça.

-Alors je t'emmène quelque part ce soir, dit Sebastian d'un air énigmatique.

Raphaël sourit et s'approcha de Sebastian.

-Ah oui ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Alors, c'est quoi, une surprise ?

-C'est ça ! lança Sebastian en le repoussant. Allez, prends ton manteau on y va !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, maintenant !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller un peu mieux ? demanda-t-il, pensant que Sebastian allait l'emmener au restaurant, mais surpris que ce soit aussi tôt.

-Non, pas vraiment, tu es très bien comme ça. Allez viens !

OoOoOoOoO

Raphaël n'en revenait pas.

-La fête foraine ? Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement oui ! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais ça quand tu étais gosse mais que tu n'y allais pas souvent à cause de ta leucémie, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller y faire un tour. Elle va bientôt fermer s'il neige, alors c'est le moment !

Raphaël rit et s'accrocha au bras de Sebastian.

-C'est une super idée ! Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des années.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc où avait été installé la fête foraine et firent le tour des attractions. Il y avait des jeux de tirs, de lancer, des manèges aussi, et des stands pour manger. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer à des arcades et autres stands. Sebastian participa à un concours où les participants devaient tenir le plus grand nombre de verres dans leurs mains et les emmener d'un point à un autre sans les faire tomber. Sebastian remporta ce concours, son expérience de serveur lui permettant de tenir une vingtaine de verres. Il remporta une peluche et Raphaël choisit une tortue ninja qu'ils prévirent de donner à Preston. Raphaël passait une soirée merveilleuse. Tous ses doutes à propos de sa relation avec Sebastian s'étaient envolés. Il s'en fichait qu'il ne veuille pas se marier avec lui, ils s'aimaient comme ça et c'était le plus important. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour manger un hot-dog et s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, dit Raphaël en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, répondit Sebastian en lui faisant un sourire.

Quand ils eurent fini leur hot-dog, Sebastian lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Viens je te dis !

Il le tira jusqu'à la grande roue de la fête foraine.

-Il y a une vue magnifique de là-haut, dit Sebastian, tout excité.

Raphaël déglutit. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sebastian, mais il avait le vertige.

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Je sais pas si ça fonctionne bien ces trucs avec le froid.

-Mais si, ça marche très bien, regarde il y a pleins de gens. J'adore les grandes roues.

-Tu es un vrai gamin, rit Raphaël.

-Je sais ! Alors, on y va ?

Raphaël leva la tête et observa la grande roue tourner. Il n'avait plus essayé depuis des années, peut-être qu'il ne craignait plus maintenant. Et puis, ça avait l'air de tellement faire plaisir à Sebastian, il ne pouvait pas le laisser y aller seul.

-Bon, t'as gagné, on y va !

-Je vais nous chercher des tickets !

Sebastian s'éloigna en courant jusqu'au guichet. Il le vit parler avec le caissier et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tickets. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à l'homme qui faisait monter les gens dans les nacelles.

-Je vous en prie messieurs.

Raphaël s'installa sur les sièges, pas rassuré du tout, et Sebastian le suivit avec la tortue ninja qu'il installa à côté d'eux. La roue se mit en marche et Raphaël se cramponna au bord de la nacelle.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit une super idée en fait, dit faiblement Raphaël en sentant le hot-dog lui remonter dans l'estomac.

Sebastian lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Ça va pas ?

-Bof.

La roue continuait à monter, et finit par arriver en haut. Là, elle s'arrêta net, et Raphaël eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir de peur.

-Regarde le paysage, c'est super beau ! lui dit Sebastian en observant l'environnement, alors que Raphaël essayait justement de ne pas regarder autour de lui.

Il avait très envie de fermer les yeux. Il s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil au paysage. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait voir toute la ville illuminée. Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas et sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait très mal au cœur.

-Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ? Normalement ça s'arrête juste un peu pour faire monter les gens, bredouilla-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas, ça nous laisse le temps de voir le paysage. Tu es tout pale chéri.

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Quoi ?

Sebastian se redressa et glissa vers lui.

-Tu te sens pas bien ?

-En fait, je… Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Seb, j'ai le vertige. Et en plus on vient de manger.

L'expression toute excitée de Sebastian s'éteignit.

-T'as pas intérêt à vomir ici ! Enfin, Raphaël, il fallait me le dire avant !

-Ça avait l'air de te faire tellement plaisir. Bon, pourquoi cette roue est arrêtée ? Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? Je suis sur qu'il y a un problème, ils vont devoir venir nous chercher en hélico ou je ne sais quoi.

Sebastian soupira et sortit son téléphone.

-C'est pas le moment de passer un coup de téléphone !

Mais son petit ami le déverrouilla et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

-T'appelles qui, les pompiers ? Ils vont venir nous chercher ? Peut-être qu'on devrait crier, ils nous ont peut-être oublié en bas ! Je me sens pas trop de crier là, tu pourrais le faire ?

Sebastian ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

-Allo ? dit-il au téléphone. Oui, c'est monsieur Smythe. Le gars de tout à l'heure, oui.

-A qui tu parles ?

Sebastian lui fit signe de se taire un instant.

-Oui, vous pouvez nous faire descendre. Non, on est pas restés longtemps. Si ça s'est bien passé ? Pas tout à fait non. Monsieur a le vertige. Oui, il est malade. Non, non, il n'a pas vomi, mais ça devrait pas tarder, alors ce serait bien de vous dépêcher, s'il vous plaît.

La roue recommença soudain à tourner et Raphaël soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

-On est sauvés !

Sebastian se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Ça va pas ? demanda Raphaël. Ne me dis pas que t'es malade aussi !

Il releva la tête en soupirant.

-Non, je suis pas malade, non.

Raphaël ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si déçu.

-Je sais, j'aurais du te parler du fait que j'avais le vertige.

-Tu aurais du oui !

-Ça va, c'est pas si grave, tu le sais maintenant.

-J'aurais préféré le savoir avant, vois-tu.

-Avant quoi ?

Sebastian secoua la tête.

-Laisse tomber.

La nacelle finit par arriver en bas et l'homme qui s'occupait des clients aida Raphaël à sortir. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et s'éloigna en courant pour aller vomir dans l'herbe. Il vit Sebastian lui tendre un mouchoir et s'essuya avant de se redresser. L'homme de la grande roue s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça va, monsieur ?

-Ça va mieux oui, faut juste que j'aille m'asseoir un petit moment.

L'homme semblait vraiment gêné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon gars, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

-C'est pas votre faute si monsieur n'a pas jugé utile de me dire qu'il est malade dans les grandes roues. Merci quand même pour ce que vous avez fait. Tenez.

Raphaël le vit donner un billet à l'homme. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils.

-On a déjà payé notre ticket non ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Ça s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu, hein ? dit le gars.

-Non, soupira Sebastian. Merci encore, c'était gentil. Bonne soirée à vous.

-Bonne soirée, oui, répéta le type, mal à l'aise, avant de les laisser.

Raphaël croisa les bras.

-Je suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris là.

-Viens, on va s'asseoir un moment, tu trembles.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc où Raphaël se laissa tomber.

-Ouh, j'ai bien cru que j'allais jamais redescendre de là-haut !

Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné un billet ?

Sebastian soupira et mit la tête dans ses mains, les genoux sur les cuisses.

-Sérieusement, Seb, je comprends pas. Tu as appelé qui dans la nacelle ? Attends, tu as dit au téléphone qu'il pouvait nous faire redescendre ! Tu parlais à ce type ?

-Oui, je parlais à ce type, avoua Sebastian en se passant une main sur le visage, la mine décomposée.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Seb, explique-moi enfin ! s'énerva Raphaël.

Sebastian rigola soudain aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est un rire nerveux!

Raphaël fronça les sourcils tandis que Sebastian, les coudes toujours sur les cuisses, continuait à rire.

-Sebastian ! protesta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Oui !

Sebastian rit à nouveau.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je l'avais pas vraiment prévu comme ça.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu quoi comment ?

Sebastian enleva ses coudes des cuisses et se passa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le visage. Raphaël était inquiet. Il ne faisait ça avec ses mains que quand il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Bon, très bien ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant les cuisses avec les mains avant de se lever.

Raphaël fit de même.

-Sebastian, c'est franchement pas drôle là !

-Ok, tu veux que je le fasse quand même, très bien ! Allons-y ! Je suis allé voir ce gars cette après-midi, je lui demandé d'arrêter la nacelle, je l'ai payé pour ça, parce que je voulais être romantique ! Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le romantisme, mais avec toi je me sens capable de tout ! Alors, je sais pas si c'est ringard, ou mignon, mais c'est sensé être un minimum romantique, sauf bien sûr quand finalement ton copain a le vertige et vomit. Ça perd tout son charme, je t'assure.

Raphaël le dévisageait, perplexe, tandis que Sebastian tournait en rond autour du banc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal.

-Alors, j'avais deux options, soit faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais on risque de s'engueuler parce que tu vas absolument vouloir savoir pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, soit faire ce qui était prévu de faire, même si ça paraît vraiment absurde dans cette situation. Mais bon, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors, tu vas essayer d'imaginer le contexte.

-Seb…

-Juste, laisse-moi finir. Je t'en supplie. Essaie d'imaginer le contexte. On était sensés être dans la nacelle, tout en haut de la roue, avec les lumières de la ville, magnifiques, pas à côté d'un banc après que tu aies vomi un hot-dog. OK ?

Raphaël le regardait sans comprendre, et il avait bien l'impression que son copain avait perdu la raison.

-Voilà ce que j'étais sensé faire dans la nacelle. Assieds-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu étais sensé être assis !

Surpris par sa véhémence, Raphaël se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Ok. Là, ça me paraît bien.

Sebastian, sous les yeux écarquillés de Raphaël, posa un genou par terre, juste devant lui.

-Seb, qu'est-ce…

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Sebastian fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une petite boîte noire.

-Raphaël Moore, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu penser ce soir-là, quand on dînait avec Nick et Jeff, mais je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on soit mariés pour savoir que je t'aimerai toute ma vie, c'était pour te faire une déclaration d'amour. J'ai jamais été très doué pour les déclarations, alors quand l'occasion s'est présenté, j'en ai glissé une comme ça. Apparemment, tu l'as pas très bien pris, et je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Mais, vois-tu, je ne suis pas du tout contre le mariage. Au contraire. Mais comme on n'en a jamais parlé, je me suis dit que tu n'y avais pas encore pensé. J'ai toujours eu peur de m'engager avec quelqu'un, mais pas avec toi, Raph. Je sais que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, alors je n'ai pas peur de te demander ça. Raphaël Moore, est-ce que tu veux devenir mon époux ?

Raphaël n'en revenait pas. Sebastian ouvrit la petite boite noire où trônait une petite bague en argent, un simple anneau.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Seb, je ne veux pas que tu me demandes en mariage seulement parce que c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Si je le fais, c'est parce que j'en ai réellement envie. Tu vois, j'ai toujours eu des relations sans lendemain, je savais que je ne m'engagerai jamais avec eux. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Nous marier, ce serait être vraiment ensemble. Ce serait, pour moi, une preuve que j'ai réussi. Que j'ai réussi à changer. J'étais un gros con, Raphaël, avant d'avoir cet accident, avant de devenir prof. Avant de te rencontrer. Et j'ai parfois du mal à croire que j'ai réussi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu acceptes, je serais désormais certain que je suis un type bien.

Raphaël avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sebastian pensait ça de lui. C'était certain, Sebastian était un type bien. Pour lui, il l'avait toujours été. Sebastian sourit.

-Et puis, ça fait quand même plus classe, quand je te présente à des gens, de leur dire « mon fiancé », puis « mon époux ». Oui, ça sonne bien, je trouve, pas toi ?

Raphaël rit en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Je repose la question, ou tu t'en souviens ? le railla Sébastian.

Raphaël laissa échapper un nouveau rire accompagné d'un sanglot.

-Oui, je veux devenir ton mari, répondit-il. Je veux que tu me présentes comme ton époux. Et, oui, Seb, tu es un type bien. Je t'assure.

-OK, souffla Sebastian, les larmes aux yeux aussi.

Sebastian sortit la bague de son étui et la mit au doigt de Raphaël. Elle lui allait parfaitement, et Raphaël pensa soudain à Leah. C'était certainement elle qui lui avait donné sa taille pour la bague, elle aimait bien lui en offrir.

-Bon, je crois que je vais me lever maintenant, je commence à avoir mal au genou.

Raphaël éclata de rire, se leva et aida Sebastian à faire de même avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, puis Raphaël s'écarta légèrement pour l'embrasser. Apparemment, quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène et applaudissaient. Raphaël n'arrêtait pas de rire et pleurait de joie en même temps. C'était certain, tous ses doutes à propos de l'engagement de Sebastian avec lui s'étaient envolés.

-Tu sais quoi, Seb ?

-Hum ?

-C'était la demande la plus romantique j'ai jamais vu, lui dit-il tandis que Sebastian le tenait par la taille.

-Même si tu venais de rendre ton dîner ?

-Oui ! Et désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour mon vertige, ça t'aurait évité tout ce malaise.

-Si tu as aimé quand même, c'est pas grave, sourit Sebastian.

-Félicitations mon gars ! s'exclama l'employé de la grande roue qui avait vu la scène aussi. Ça a marché finalement !

Sebastian tendit la main, le pouce vers le haut.

-Comme sur des roulettes, rit-il.

Raphaël l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Sebastian lui fit un sourire malicieux et colla son nez contre le sien.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée pour la suite de la soirée, murmura-t-il.

-Je crois que cette fois-ci, je vois de quoi tu parles…

* * *

 _NA: Alors ? Alors? Cette demande en mariage ? Dites moi que c'était pas absolument ringard et que ça vous a plu ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite? Dites-moi tout!_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait déjà jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. 9h. Ils avaient bien dormi. Heureusement que Raphaël ne travaillait pas ce matin. Enfin un samedi matin tranquilles dans le lit. Sebastian se tourna dans le lit. Raphaël dormait sur le dos, un bras sur son ventre et l'autre sur le lit. Il semblait tellement paisible quand il dormait. Sebastian sourit en voyant l'anneau au doigt de Raphaël. Finalement, la soirée n'avait pas été un désastre. Il avait bien cru que ce serait le cas quand il avait vu que Raphaël était malade dans la nacelle. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir essayer d'être original. Il n'avait pas envie de simplement l'inviter au restaurant puis de faire sa demande devant des clients attendris. Il voulait se rappeler toute sa vie de cette soirée. Après ce qui s'était passé, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Quand ils étaient descendus de la grande roue, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il était heureux que tout se soit finalement bien passé.

Il avait tout de suite eu l'idée de le demander en mariage après sa discussion avec Leah. Il lui en avait parlé, et elle lui avait donné la taille pour la bague. Il avait ensuite mis plusieurs jours à trouver une idée pour sa demande. Il avait fallu qu'il pense à une grande roue ! Il aurait dû rester dans le classique. Les gens allaient bien rire quand ils leur demanderaient comment Sebastian lui avait fait sa demande. Ils risquaient d'en subir des moqueries.

Sebastian passa sa main sur le torse de son fiancé. Celui-ci finit par remuer et se tourna vers Sebastian avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, futur monsieur Smythe, dit Sebastian en souriant.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de changer de nom ? rit Raphaël en baillant.

-Je disais ça comme ça, on peut très bien garder nos noms. Je ne sais pas comment c'est sensé fonctionner dans notre cas.

-Je suppose qu'on ne change pas de nom. Raphaël Smythe. Ça sonne bien, sourit-il.

-Sebastian Moore, proposa-t-il. Ça irait aussi.

Ils rirent et Raphaël posa sa main entre eux.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas arrêter de la fixer, dit-il en regardant sa bague. Il faut absolument que j'annonce la nouvelle à Lucy.

Ils se levèrent et préparent le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller rentre visite à Lucy. La jeune femme semblait à nouveau épuisée.

-Oh, Sebastian, puisque tu es là, tu pourrais…

Sebastian comprit en entendant les pleurs de Preston.

-J'y vais, sourit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé s'était endormi. Il trouva Raphaël et Lucy dans le canapé. La jeune femme semblait tout excitée.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est super !

Elle se leva et vint prendre Sebastian dans ses bras.

-Félicitations tous les deux ! Désolée, Seb, il voulait attendre que tu sois là, mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué l'anneau ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous allez vous marier ! C'est fantastique !

Raphaël coula un regard doux à Sebastian qui lui sourit.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! ajouta Lucy en frappant dans ses mains.

-Merci Lucy, dit Sebastian.

-Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?

-On y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi, avoua Raphaël, dans quelques mois je suppose, le temps qu'on s'organise.

-Très bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas !

-Tu as déjà bien à faire avec ton fils tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu reprends quand le travail d'ailleurs ? demanda Raphaël.

-Dans une semaine ! Ben va prendre le relais deux semaines, puis on fera appel à une baby-sitter pour la journée.

-Tu pourrais le mettre à la crèche de l'hôpital, non?

-Il est trop jeune, ils ne prennent qu'à partir d'un an.

-En tout cas, si il y a un week-end où vous êtes embêté, je me ferais un plaisir de venir le garder quelques heures, proposa Sebastian.

-C'est gentil, lui dit-elle en souriant. Bon, je propose qu'on fête ça ce soir ! Enfin, si tu n'es pas de garde.

-Non, pas cette nuit ! Et je ne commence pas trop tôt demain, alors c'est parfait !

-D'accord, alors, on a qu'à aller au restaurant.

Ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous, puis le couple s'en alla déjeuner avant que Raphaël ne parte à l'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoO

-Tu devrais en parler avec ton père, lui dit Raphaël pendant le dîner le lendemain soir.

Sebastian était en train de dire qu'il appellerait sa mère le lendemain pour la voir et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Sebastian leva les yeux.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, pas du tout, ce serait une bonne occasion de renouer avec lui.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de renouer avec lui ?

Raphaël haussa un sourcil.

-Tu en meurs d'envie, c'est ton père.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a été odieux avec toi, je te l'accorde, mais ça reste ton père, et même si aujourd'hui tu le détestes, rappelle-toi que quand tu étais enfant tu t'entendais bien avec lui. Vous étiez proches.

-On ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, rétorqua Sebastian en coupant sa viande.

-Justement, tu devrais essayer d'arranger ça. Peut-être qu'il a changé. Regarde, ta mère a dit qu'il passait du temps dans ta chambre, il a sûrement des remords.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas vers lui ? S'il a vraiment changé, il devrait être capable de me le dire en face, de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Raphaël soupira.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que l'un de vous doit bien réagir, vous pouvez pas rester comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu prends sa défense tout le temps, je n'ai aucune envie de renouer avec lui, la dernière fois j'ai bien vu qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que je sois avec toi, ce sera encore pire si je lui dis que nous allons nous marier !

-J'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours la même conversation à propos de ton père, Sebastian. Je vais devoir te dire combien de fois que je ne cherche pas à prendre sa défense ?

-Pourquoi tu me pousses à lui reparler alors ? Tu crois pas que j'ai assez souffert comme ça avec lui ? Je ne veux pas gâcher nos fiançailles pour un type comme lui !

-Mais c'est ton père, Seb...

-Et alors, je me porte très bien sans lui !

Sebastian posa ses couverts avec force en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je n'ai plus faim, je vais prendre l'air, dit-il d'un ton sec en écartant sa chaise.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, enfin ?

Raphaël se leva et le suivit dans le salon.

-J'en ai assez de parler de mon père.

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'avouer qu'il te manque ? demanda Raphaël, exaspéré.

-Parce que c'est faux ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son manteau avant de claquer la porte.

Raphaël leva les bras en ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer. Il soupira et s'assit sur le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne supportait pas quand Sebastian s'énervait comme ça pour rien et refusait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Raphaël savait bien que son fiancé souffrait de sa dispute avec son père, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact depuis presque 3 ans. Mais il refusait de l'admettre, ni d'admettre que son père avait peut-être changé.

Ils se disputaient très rarement, et Raphaël n'aimait pas du tout quand ça arrivait. En général, ils restaient silencieux quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, puis l'un d'eux finissait par revenir vers l'autre. Il espérait que cette sortie ferait du bien à Sebastian et qu'il reviendrait calmé.

Raphaël se releva et alla débarrasser la table avant de regarder un peu la télé. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œils à l'heure et s'inquiétait que Sebastian ne soit toujours pas rentré. Il faillit appeler Lucy pour lui demander si il était avec elle, mais il se dit qu'il finirait bien par revenir quand il en aurait envie. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre son retour et il se levait tôt le lendemain.

Il se glissa dans son lit, mais avait du mal à s'endormir. Il était déjà 22h, et Sebastian n'était toujours pas revenu. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner sous les draps et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, au cas où.

Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand il sentit Sebastian se glisser sous les couvertures. Il fit semblant de dormir mais il sentit un bras se faufiler par-dessus sa hanche et le corps de Sebastian juste derrière lui. Il distinguait le nez de Sebastian dans ses cheveux.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça.

-Moi aussi je m'excuse, je ne devrai pas insister comme ça à propos de ton père.

-Non, tu as raison, au fond, je regrette de ne plus parler à mon père. Tout le monde a besoin d'un père, avec ses défauts et tout ce qui va avec… C'est juste… J'ai peur que si j'aille lui parler de notre mariage, il me rejette encore… Qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec son air déçu, et qu'il me tourne le dos, tout simplement, en me faisant comprendre qu'il est dégoûté par ce que je suis…

Raphaël remua dans le lit et Sebastian enleva son bras pour le laisser se tourner vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Raphaël sentait le souffle de Sebastian sur son front.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il va faire, chéri. Mais, tu ne peux pas en être sur. Peut-être qu'il aura du mal avec cette idée, mais qu'il acceptera de faire un effort pour son fils.

Sebastian le dévisageait dans la pénombre.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je suis déjà en colère contre lui, je ne pourrai pas l'être plus.

Ils se regardèrent alors en silence pendant quelques instants.

-Je n'aime pas quand le ton monte entre nous, murmura Raphaël. Je me suis inquiété.

-J'avais juste besoin de marcher, et je me suis arrêté boire une tisane, je me suis dit que ça me calmerait les nerfs. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas quand on se dispute.

Raphaël se tourna sur le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Sebastian se rapprocher, et Raphaël leva son bras gauche pour le laisser venir se blottir contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il l'entoura de son bras et embrassa Sebastian sur le crâne.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Sebastian.

Raphaël reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoO

-Allô, maman ? dit Sebastian en sortant de la salle de bains.

-Salut mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-De même, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je me disais que je pourrais passer à la maison, aujourd'hui.

-Oh, si tu veux, ton père n'est pas là cette après-midi.

-Non, justement, je… Je voudrais que papa soit là.

Un silence se fit au bout du fil.

-Il faut que je lui parle, maman. J'ai des choses à te dire, et je pense qu'il devrait les entendre aussi.

-Tu es sur ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais, je veux tenter.

-Bon, très bien, tu n'as qu'à passer dans la matinée dans ce cas, nous sommes à la maison.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure maman.

Sebastian raccrocha et prit une profonde inspiration. D'un côté, il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait son père en apprenant la nouvelle, mais d'un autre, il avait l'espoir que Josh ait changé et qu'il accepte enfin que son fils ne soit pas hétéro.

Il passa un moment à corriger des copies et à réfléchir aux thèmes et notions qu'il allait aborder cette semaine avec les Warblers pour leurs répétitions, ainsi qu'aux chorégraphies qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en place pour les départementales. Il se décida ensuite à rendre visite à ses parents. Sa mère allait être folle de joie en apprenant leur futur mariage, et telle qu'il la connaissait elle allait vouloir tout contrôler pour la réception.

Sebastian arriva un quart d'heure plus tard devant la maison et alla sonner. Il essayait de rester le plus calme possible mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir tant son cœur battait vite. Il n'aurait jamais cru être angoissé pour annoncer son mariage à ses parents. Katherine lui ouvrit et le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là mon chéri, entre je t'en prie, nous attendions dans le salon.

-Tu lui as dit que je venais ?

-Oui bien sur, je me suis dit que ça poserait des problèmes si tu débarquais sans prévenir.

-Tu as bien fait, acquiesça Sebastian en entrant dans la maison.

Il suivit sa mère jusque dans le salon où Josh attendait installé sur un fauteuil. Il se leva à l'arrivée de Sebastian.

-Bonjour Sebastian, lui dit-il en restant à distance.

-Bonjour papa.

Ils se toisèrent en silence quelques instants et Katherine, gênée, proposa :

-Et si on s'asseyait ? Je vais chercher un peu de thé, j'en ai pour un instant.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Sebastian se sentit gêné.

-J'ai été surpris quand ta mère a dit que tu voulais nous voir.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir, ajouta-t-il, crispé, et Sebastian se sentit amusé un instant que son père fasse autant d'effort.

-A moi aussi, sourit-il. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années.

-C'est vrai.

Katherine revint avec un plateau où étaient disposés une théière et des tasses, et elle semblait ravi que son fils et son mari soient décontractés.

-Alors,parle-nous de ton travail, demanda Josh.

-Ça se passe très bien, je suis maintenant bien habitué à être professeur. Mais, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mon travail.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire de si important ? l'interrogea sa mère, soucieuse.

-Eh bien… hésita Sebastian en se frottant les mains sur son jean. C'est-à-dire que, comme vous le savez, j'ai une relation avec un homme…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui le regardait sans broncher. C'était plutôt bien parti, il n'avait pas froncé les sourcils. Sebastian avait bon espoir que Josh ait enfin accepté son homosexualité.

-Oui, et ? demanda sa mère.

-Je… Raphaël et moi, on a décidé de se marier, annonça-t-il.

-Vraiment ?! s'exclama Katherine en se levant. Mais c'est fantastique ! Viens dans mes bras !

Sebastian se leva en riant et répondit au câlin de sa mère.

-Félicitations mon chéri ! Mais dis-moi, qui de vous deux a eu l'idée ?

-C'est moi qui ai fait la demande, mais, je savais que Raphaël y pensait beaucoup, expliqua-t-il.

-Ça va être magnifique ! S'extasia-t-elle. On va faire une réception digne de votre union !

-On verra ça maman, sourit Sebastian.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il se tourna vers son père, qui était restait assis sur son fauteuil et le regardait d'un air impassible. Sebastian se rassit et le dévisagea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, papa ?

Josh sembla soudain se réveiller et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais… Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça non ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, je pense que c'est le bon moment, rétorqua Sebastian.

-Je vois, mais, ça ne risque pas… d'être mal vu, à ton travail ?

-Beaucoup d'élèves de la Dalton Academy sont gay, le lycée n'a aucun problème avec ça.

Josh fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi, c'est le mot gay qui te dérange ?

Son père serra les poings.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal avec cette idée. Et puis, le mariage, c'est sensé être un acte assez… religieux. Je ne pense pas que les personnes de ton genre devraient avoir droit à ça.

-Les gens de mon genre ? Tu n'as vraiment pas changé d'avis sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai accepté que tu sois avec cet homme, plus ou moins…

-Mais pas que je me marie, hein ? Je suppose que je n'aurais pas ta bénédiction ?

Josh ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Sebastian se leva.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je regrette vraiment d'être ton fils.

Josh se leva à son tour.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Ah oui, sinon quoi ?

-Je vous en prie, arrêtez, les supplia Katherine en s'approchant de Sebastian.

-Maman, laisse-moi en finir avec ça.

-En finir avec quoi ? demanda Josh.

-Avec toi ! Vas-y, tu meurs d'envie de me rabaisser encore ! Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que j'aime un homme, mais je suis heureux avec lui ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'un père devrait vouloir pour son fils ?

-Tu pourrais très bien être heureux avec une femme aussi !

-Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une femme, je suis amoureux de Raphaël ! Est-ce que ça te viendrait à l'idée d'accepter ça ? Apparemment non ! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai assez d'avoir un père à l'esprit aussi fermé ! Je suis venu ici, j'ai fait l'effort de venir te parler en face, parce que je pensais que tu avais changé, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, tu n'es pas du tout prêt à faire des efforts ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'on s'ignore encore pendant 3 ans ? J'en ai marre d'attendre que mon père soit fier de moi.

-Comment veux-tu que j'accepte une horreur pareil ? Tu as réussi à embobiner ta mère, mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Les gens comme toi n'ont pas leur place dans cette société !

-Josh, arrête, je t'en prie, le coupa Katherine en posant sa main sur son bras, mais Josh la repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire quand ils vont savoir que mon fils se marie avec un homme ? Je suis procureur !

-Alors, c'est ça qui te dérange ? L'image que tu vas donner dans le milieu politique ! Tu sais, les gens ont changé maintenant, ça ne choque plus personne deux hommes ensemble ! Il n'y a plus que les vieux hommes aigris comme toi qui ne supportent pas cette idée !

-Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon, rugit-il. Je suis ton père !

-Malheureusement oui, tu es mon père. Mais pour moi, tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps ! Tu ne l'es plus depuis que tu as refusé de venir me voir alors que j'ai failli mourir, et ce à deux reprises !

-J'étais en colère contre toi !

-Quoi, parce que je ne faisais pas le travail et ne menait pas la vie que tu voulais ?

-STOP ! cria Katherine en levant les mains. Arrêtez ça, cette dispute est complètement idiote !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-J'en ai assez de vos disputes incessantes ! Josh, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes remarques sur notre fils, il a le droit d'être heureux comme tout le monde, et tu devrais être très content qu'il ait trouvé l'amour, au lieu de gâcher un moment pareil avec tes principes du Moyen-Age !

-Enfin, Katherine…

-Non, j'en ai assez de toujours t'écouter sans rien dire ! Tu as un comportement vraiment idiot, tu es trop fier pour admettre que tu es heureux de ce qu'est devenu ton fils ! J'ai toujours accepté ton comportement sans rien dire, il est temps que ça change ! Tu n'es jamais à la maison, tu es tout le temps en train de travailler, et quand tu es là tu me parles à peine ! Je suis devenue invisible.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Arrête Josh ! Viens Sebastian, on s'en va.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je vais m'installer à l'hôtel, et n'essaie pas de me revoir tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de faire de réels efforts, pour ton fils et pour notre couple !

Katherine attrapa Sebastian par le bras, prit son sac à main et son manteau avant de l'entraîner dehors et de claquer la porte.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-J'en avais assez, il fallait que ça sorte.

Sebastian n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état. Elle ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, et ne contredisait jamais son mari. Elle devait vraiment souffrir de la situation pour décider de quitter la maison. Bien sûr, elle aimait quand même son mari et ne le quitterait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle aille s'installer ailleurs ferait certainement bien réfléchir Josh.

-Allez, en voiture. Invite-moi à déjeuner.

-Euh, d'accord.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Cinq mois plus tard…_

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute ma vie, dit Raphaël en remettant encore les manches de son costume en place en se regardant dans la glace.

Lucy s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras au-dessus de son cou en rigolant. Il la regardait dans le miroir.

-T'inquiète pas, tu es parfait !

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter.

-Parce que je vois bien que tu es angoissé, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, je t'assure.

Trois coups à la porte retentirent.

-J'y vais, ça doit être ta mère et Leah !

En effet, elle revint accompagnée des deux femmes.

-Alors, est-ce que mon fils chéri est prêt ? demanda Julia en le prenant dans ses bras.

La famille de Raphaël était venu exprès pour le mariage. C'était la première fois que ses parents venaient à Lima, et logeaient dans un hôtel tandis que Leah était venu chez Raphaël et Sebastian.

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais si, tu es super ! le rassura Leah.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

-Où est Preston ? demanda Julia.

-Avec Ben. Bon, j'espère que Sebastian est prêt !

-Tu devrais aller le voir, il est juste avec sa mère.

-Tu as raison, je vais voir si tout va bien ! Au fait, il y a beaucoup de gens de sa famille ?

-Non, très peu, quelques oncles et tantes du côté de sa mère, mais je crois que personne n'est venu de la famille de son père.

A l'inverse de Raphaël, qui avait fait venir beaucoup de gens de sa famille pour le week-end et logeaient tous dans le même hôtel que ses parents, à Lima.

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas une famille très ouverte, dit Leah.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Raphaël, mais je pense qu'il s'est fait à cette idée.

-Bon, je vais le voir !

Lucy s'éclipsa.

-Alors, mon grand, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver à même pas une heure de son mariage ?

-Ça fait peur, rit Raphaël nerveusement. Mais je me dis aussi que ça va être un moment magnifique.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies trouvé l'amour de ta vie.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Moi aussi, maman. Et ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là.

-On ne pouvait quand même pas louper ton mariage ! lança Leah.

-En tout cas, tu es magnifique, lui dit-il. Toi aussi, maman.

Elle portait une robe rose à bustier qui la rendait très féminine. A nouveau quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-J'y vais, dit Leah en s'éloignant.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie par… Josh Smythe. Surpris, Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

-Monsieur voudrait te parler, lui dit sa sœur.

-Bonjour, docteur Moore, lui dit Josh en lui tendant la main.

-Appelez-moi Raphaël, je vous en prie, répondit-il en lui serrant la main, perplexe. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

-On va vous laisser, dit Julia d'un air gêné en entraînant sa fille dehors.

-Je voulais… vous rencontrer plus officiellement. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, vous étiez mon médecin, alors…

-Vous avez vu Sebastian ?

-Pas encore non. Je ne préfère pas aller le voir juste avant la cérémonie, je me doute qu'il est en colère contre moi, alors, je préfère assister discrètement à la cérémonie, puis aller discuter avec lui plus tard.

-Il va être surpris de vous voir.

-Vous l'êtes aussi je suppose.

-En effet. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes venu.

-Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers mois. J'ai quasiment perdu ma femme, elle refuse de me parler et s'est installé à l'hôtel depuis maintenant cinq mois, alors j'ai eu le temps de comprendre à quel point mon comportement a été idiot.

-Sebastian a beaucoup souffert de votre refus d'accepter notre couple.

-Je sais bien… J'ai des principes assez rigides, et je me suis senti tellement… désemparé quand j'ai appris qu'il était homosexuel, puis qu'il allait se marier… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, et aujourd'hui encore, l'idée me paraît étrange, mais… J'aime Sebastian. Je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il me manque, ce petit garçon pétillant qui courait partout dans la maison, sourit Josh. Alors, je me dis qu'il a le droit d'être heureux, et, Katherine a bien réussi à vous accepter, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'y arrive pas moi aussi.

-Et, vous croyez que Sebastian va vous pardonner ?

-Franchement, je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas me donner de seconde chance aussi facilement, mais je compte bien lui montrer que je veux faire des efforts.

Raphaël hocha la tête.

-J'ai toujours pensé que vous changeriez, monsieur Smythe. Je suis content que vous l'ayez compris aussi. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, Sebastian est dans une colère noire contre vous depuis votre dispute. Ça ne sera pas facile.

-Je le conçois.

-Mais, je suis sur qu'il vous donnera une seconde chance. Laissez-lui du temps. Déjà, que vous veniez pour son mariage, ça lui fera du bien je pense. Même s'il va tout faire pour vous faire croire qu'il s'en fiche.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, Raphaël. Et je souhaite que ce jour soit le plus beau de votre vie.

-Il l'est déjà.

Raphaël lui serra la main.

-On se reverra tout à l'heure.

Josh s'éloigna avant de se tourner une dernière fois.

-Et, ne soyez pas nerveux, le costume vous va très bien.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de son fiancé, près du maire. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas droit au mariage à l'église, le couple avait décidé de faire comme s'ils se mariaient à l'église, mais à la mairie. Raphaël entrerait donc au bras de son père, avec la musique de fond. Sebastian sentait que ce jour était le plus beau de toute sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux, d'avoir peur que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au maire qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. La musique de la marche nuptiale démarra alors et Sebastian se tourna vers la porte de la salle. Raphaël apparut quelques instants plus tard au bras de Franck, rayonnant dans son costume cravate. Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire auquel répondit timidement le jeune homme. Il s'approcha sous les yeux admiratifs de l'assemblée et rejoignit Sebastian devant le maire. Sebastian avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta d'afficher un sourire béat.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il ne ressentait plus aucune nervosité. Il allait se marier avec l'amour de sa vie, et personne ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoOoO

-Merci à tous d'être là, et merci à mon père et à Lucy pour ces magnifiques discours, déclara Sebastian en levant son verre.

-Oui, merci à tous d'être venu à notre mariage, et bon appétit à tout le monde, ajouta Raphaël en levant son verre.

-A Raphaël et Sebastian ! s'exclama Lucy.

Tous les invités levèrent leur verre avant de s'asseoir pour le dîner. Les deux jeunes mariés étaient à la même table que Lucy, Ben, Leah, les parents de Raphaël, la mère de Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Mary et Théo. Preston était resté chez ses parents avec une baby-sitter, et la fiancée de Théo (il l'avait demandé en mariage quelques semaines plus tôt) n'avait pas pu venir.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité, Sebastian et Raphaël ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en ce jour, et n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œils à leurs alliances avant de se sourire.

C'est Katherine qui leur avait trouvé cette salle à louer pour la soirée, et ils avaient engagé un traiteur pour le repas. C 'était un ami de la famille de Raphaël qui s'occupait de la musique. A la fin du repas, il mit une musique plus énergique et plus forte et tout le monde commença à danser. Sebastian allait les rejoindre quand il remarqua un visage connu près des tables, en compagnie de sa mère. Décontenance, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Josh remarqua son arrivée :

-Sebastian ! Je te cherchais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies été invité, dit-il sèchement.

-Ton père voudrait te parler, dit Katherine. Écoute le s'il te plaît.

Elle s'éloigna et Sebastian dévisagea son père.

-Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Éloignons-nous, la musique est forte.

Josh lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. En chemin, Sebastian croisa le regard de Raphaël qui lui fit un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ta soirée Sebastian, lui dit Josh.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir dans ce cas.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je le comprends très bien. J'ai été… affreux avec toi. J'ai eu du mal à accepter ton amour pour Raphaël, mais… vous êtes si complices, et je vois bien que tu es heureux avec lui.

-Tu vas vouloir me faire croire que tu as changé ?

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'essaie de faire des efforts. Tu es mon fils, et je ne supporte plus ces éternels disputes entre nous. Alors, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner, mais je voudrais te demander d'y réfléchir. J'aimerais… avoir une seconde chance avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment. C'est mon mariage, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment.

Josh hocha la tête.

-Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. Au fait, je voudrais juste te dire… J'étais là, pendant la cérémonie. Dans la pénombre, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies. Je vous ai trouvés vraiment magnifiques tous les deux.

Josh ne laissa pas le temps à Sebastian de parler et s'éloigna dans la rue. Sebastian le regarda partir, perplexe. Il avait du mal à croire que son père ait décidé de changer, mais, il avait envie d'espérer que ça arrive. Il aurait certainement du mal à reprendre contact avec lui, mais il leur faudrait juste un peu de temps.

-Chéri ?

Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui sortait de la salle.

-Tout va bien ?

Sebastian sourit.

-Parfaitement bien. On y retourne ?

Sebastian lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoO

La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit, et Raphaël était bien content de ne pas travailler le lendemain. Finalement, les invités partirent petit à petit, rentrant dans les hôtels où ils logeaient ou chez eux. Leah rentra également avec ses parents pour cette nuit à l'hôtel, elle leur avait dit avec un sourire malin qu'elle préférait les laisser pour la nuit.

Raphaël et Sebastian finirent par quitter la salle à leur tour, quand tout le monde fut parti. Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-Je suis tellement heureux que nous soyons enfin mariés, dit Raphaël en prenant Sebastian par la taille.

-Moi aussi, sourit Sebastian.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Sebastian lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu sais que c'est sensé être notre nuit de noces…

-Je sais oui, et, comme il n'y a pas de lune de miel derrière, on devrait… en profiter, sourit Raphaël.

Raphaël prit la main de son jeune époux et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

La famille de Raphaël quitta la ville deux jours plus tard. Les jours qui suivirent leur mariage, Sebastian et Raphaël reprirent leur vie quotidienne. Depuis des mois ils passaient tout leur temps libre à préparer le mariage, et ils pouvaient maintenant décompresser et reprendre leurs habitudes, comme aller se balader au parc, aller dîner au restaurant ou voir leurs amis. Ils pouvaient maintenant présenter leur compagnon comme leur époux, et ils trouvaient ça très agréable. Sebastian savait que leur nouveau statut les unissait et rapprochait encore plus. Désormais les gens n'auraient plus aucun doute quand à leur amour.

Raphaël profitait également de ses moments de libre pour aller voir Preston, qui avait bien grandi ces derniers mois. Ben et Lucy avaient repris leur travail et Lucy le mettait à la garderie de l'hôpital pour avoir son fils près d'elle. Raphaël en profitait donc pour aller jouer avec lui quand il avait une pause à l'hôpital. Sinon, il s'occupait à continuer ses travaux de recherche avec Mary. Ils essayaient d'améliorer les techniques d'opération au niveau du cœur.

Sebastian, lui, s'était remis à fond dans l'entraînement des Warblers. Il avait été un peu dissipé ces derniers temps, alors il voulait bien reprendre les répétitions, surtout qu'ils avaient été qualifiés pour les régionales. S'ils réussissaient le prochain concours dans un peu plus d'un mois, ils pourraient accéder aux Nationales. Pour ça ils devaient vaincre les New Direction, ce qui s'avérait difficile.  
Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son père également. Environ une semaine après leur union, Katherine accepta de retourner vivre avec son mari. Elle expliqua à Sebastian que Josh passait la voir tous les jours à l'hôtel pour lui apporter des fleurs, et qu'il l'avait invité à dîner de nombreuses fois. Il travaillait apparemment beaucoup moins et pensait de plus en plus à prendre sa retraite. Katherine était persuadée que son mari était sur la bonne voie pour s'améliorer. Sebastian était heureux que leur couple reprenne vie petit à petit, mais il avait encore du mal lui-même à pardonner à son père et à revenir vers lui. Raphaël n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il devrait essayer de lui donner une nouvelle chance de renouer avec lui. Il lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Josh juste avant le mariage, et cela l'avait surpris que son père aille voir Raphaël pour faire sa connaissance et s'excuser. Il avait toujours cru que son père n'accepterait jamais qu'il soit gay.  
C'est pour tout ça que quelques semaines plus tard il accepta d'aller dîner avec ses parents, chez eux. Josh invitait également Raphaël à se joindre à eux. Très surpris, les deux hommes s'étaient préparés, plutôt nerveux, avant d'aller chez les Smythe.

Sebastian était sorti de ce dîner rassuré. La soirée s'était très bien passé, il n'avait jamais vu son père si calme, posé et souriant. Il n'arrêtait pas de couler des regards doux à sa femme, et avait fait la discussion tout le repas avec Raphaël, pour mieux le connaître. Le courant était plutôt bien passé entre eux, et même si Josh ne pouvait de temps en temps s'empêcher de faire des remarques désobligeantes sans forcément sans rendre compte, dans l'ensemble cette soirée avait été une réussite.

Sebastian avait ensuite profité de l'occasion pour montrer son ancienne chambre à son mari. A la fin de la soirée, quand ils durent prendre congé de leurs hôtes, Josh arrêta Sebastian dans le jardin.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu. Je sais que tu m'en voudras toujours pour tout ce que je t'ai dit..

-c'est vrai, le coupa Sebastian. Je t'en veux toujours, mais, je pense qu'il faut être capable d'aller de l'avant. Et, on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, non ? sourit-il.

Josh sourit à son tour et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-J'ai mis un moment à m'en rendre compte, mais... Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en s'écartant. Fier de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Sebastian monta dans la voiture le cœur léger. Son père était résolument en train de changer lui aussi. Il suivait les traces de son fils pour devenir un homme bon et aimé.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Je vous donne enfin ici la suite, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, veuillez me pardonner!

Il reste encore deux chapitres et un épilogue après ça, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire! Je compte terminer la publication d'ici la fin de l'été, ce qui veut dire que vous aurez les trois prochains textes tout au long de la semaine, vous êtes contents de ce cadeau ? ;) Le prochain sera pour mardi ou mercredi, celui d'après durant le week-end, et je pense poster l'épilogue la veille de mon départ, le 30, sniff! Voilà pour le programme, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _Un an plus tard…_

-Passe-moi la couche, demanda Sebastian.

Raphaël la lui tendit en l'observant.

-Lucy avait raison, tu es plutôt doué, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

Sebastian rit et le petit Preston rigola aussi. Le fils de Lucy et Ben avait maintenant deux ans, et le couple avait demandé à Sebastian de le garder toute la soirée pour qu'ils puissent dîner en amoureux au restaurant. Raphaël avait absolument voulu venir avec lui, alors ils se retrouvaient maintenant à changer la couche du petit garçon qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-J'ai toujours adoré m'occuper des enfants, reconnut-il. Et voilà ! Terminé, sourit Sebastian en prenant Preston dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, dit Raphaël.

-Dodo ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

Preston avait commencé à parler il y a quelques mois, il avait commencé à appeler ses parents puis rajoutait petit à petit des mots à son vocabulaire. Ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur le lit. Raphaël s'occupait de lui lire une histoire tandis que Sebastian faisait de grands mimes pour accompagner la lecture. Le petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de rire, puis petit à petit Sebastian arrêta de gesticuler et laissa Raphaël lire.

Le petit garçon ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des caprices, et quand Raphaël eut fini l'histoire Sebastian se mit à fredonner, ce qui l'endormit complètement. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils allèrent dans le salon qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Ils s'étaient amusés avec Preston qui leur avait fait sortir tous ses jouets de la chambre, et le repas avait été assez mouvementé aussi, résultat ils mirent un moment pour tout ranger. Ils étaient en train d'entasser les jouets dans un coin du salon, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les ramener dans la chambre, quand Raphaël dit soudain :

-Tu sais, il y a un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, et d'après ce que je viens de voir, tu es à l'aise avec les enfants, et tu les aimes bien.

-Oui c'est vrai, où tu veux en venir ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé, depuis que je suis gosse, d'avoir des enfants, dit-il.

-Oui moi aussi j'en ai toujours eu très envie, mais ensuite à l'adolescence j'ai un peu oublié, j'étais devenu trop arrogant pour penser à ça.

-Et maintenant, tu en penses quoi ?

Sebastian leva la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Non, rien…

-Raphaël. On a dit plus de secrets entre nous, et la dernière fois qu'on a pas communiqué, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, alors dis-moi.

Raphaël prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je me disais qu'on… qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant nous aussi.

Sebastian le dévisagea, surpris.

-Tu veux dire, adopter ?

Raphaël acquiesça.

-On aime tous les deux les enfants, on en a toujours voulu, on a pas à s'interdire ce bonheur seulement parce qu'on est gay. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile de faire les démarches, mais ça se fait de plus en plus que deux personnes du même sexe adoptent.

Sebastian sourit.

-Ce serait formidable, Raphaël, d'avoir un enfant tous les deux,…

-Mais ?

-Je me demande juste si c'est une bonne idée vu nos jobs respectifs…

-J'ai fini mes recherches avec Mary, je pourrais très bien prendre plus de temps pour m'occuper de lui, ou d'elle.

-Laisser tomber la chirurgie ?

-Je n'ai pas dit laisser tomber, seulement moins m'y consacrer. J'adore ce travail, c'est ma passion, mais si nous adoptons je veux voir grandir cet enfant, pas passer pour le père absent. De nombreux chirurgiens mettent leur travail un peu de côté quelques temps pour se consacrer à leur famille. Et toi, tu es quand même pas mal disponible, tu as beaucoup de vacances et tu ne finis pas trop tard le soir. Et puis, mon travail nous a déjà empêché de faire une lune de miel l'an dernier, alors il ne va pas nous empêcher d'avoir une vie de famille.

Sebastian semblait perplexe.

-Écoute, je ne dis pas qu'on devrait le faire tout de suite, mais, si tu en as autant envie que moi on pourrait y réfléchir un peu.

Sebastian passa ses bras autour de la taille de Raphaël et posa son front contre celui de son mari.

-J'en ai très envie, mon amour, alors d'accord, on peut y réfléchir sérieusement, et voir ce qui serait le mieux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-D'accord, sourit Raphaël.

OoOoOoOoO

Le couple commença alors à sérieusement réfléchir à cette possibilité, pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils se renseignèrent sur les démarches à suivre, et les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. Ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler à Lucy ni à leurs amis pour le moment, ils ne voulaient pas que leur choix soit influencé par les avis de leurs proches. Sebastian était d'un côté angoissé de penser à devenir père, mais d'un autre, il se voyait déjà avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille, et il imaginait tout le bonheur qu'un enfant pourrait leur apporter. Ils étaient déjà très heureux, mais élever un enfant serait un accomplissement parfait pour leur relation, et il aimait bien l'idée d'être un de ces couples gay modernes, mariés et parents.

Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas prendre une telle décision à la légère, alors ils préféraient se laisser du temps pour imaginer cette idée. Au mois de novembre, Teddy, l'ancien élève de Sebastian, vint passer le week-end chez eux. Il était toujours à la même académie qu'avait fait Sebastian, et était resté très proche de son ancien professeur. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter des Warblers, et Sebastian lui parla des nouveaux chanteurs qui avaient rejoints la chorale cette année. Il y avait notamment un très bon danseur, Kyle, qui, d'après Sebastian, avait beaucoup d'avenir dans le domaine de la musique. Les études de Teddy se passaient elles aussi très bien, et Sebastian espérait que le jeune homme aurait plus de chance que lui pour trouver un travail à la fin de ses études.

Après ça, le mois de décembre arriva très rapidement, et avec ça Noël. Raphaël réussit alors à prendre quelques jours de congé pour les fêtes, et ils décidèrent de partirent fêter le réveillon de Noël chez les parents de Raphaël. Julia et Franck furent ravis de la nouvelle et proposèrent que Lucy et Ben se joignent à eux s'ils n'avaient rien de prévu. La famille de Ben habitait loin, comme celle de Lucy, et ils avaient pour habitude de fêter Noël avec Raphaël et Sebastian, ils acceptèrent donc avec plaisir, et puis, ce serait le premier voyage de Preston. Ils partirent donc tous les cinq à Cleveland. Leah les rejoignit également à la maison de campagne. La jeune femme avait été engagé dans le cabinet d'avocat où elle avait fait son stage, et ils profitèrent de ces retrouvailles pour fêter ça. Ils passèrent un merveilleux Noël tous ensemble où le petit Preston fut vraiment gâté par le Père Noël.

En passant plusieurs jours avec le petit garçon, Sebastian et Raphaël pensèrent de plus en plus à avoir un enfant, et c'est au retour de leurs vacances que Raphaël insista encore plus pour qu'ils commencent les démarches. Il revint un jour de l'hôpital déterminé.

-Je pense qu'on a assez réfléchi Seb. Tu en meurs d'envie, avoue-le.

Sebastian sourit.

-C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider spécialement aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai vu un homme qui venait pour se faire opérer de l'appendicite. Il était avec sa femme, et ils m'ont raconté qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, et plutôt que recourir à l'insémination artificielle, ils ont préféré adopter une petite fille. Ils semblaient si heureux, tu les aurais vu, dit Raphaël d'un air rêveur. Sebastian, je suis sur qu'on en est capable. On peut le faire, ajouta-t-il en le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé et en lui tenant les mains.

Sebastian resta silencieux quelques instants en le dévisageant.

-Tu as raison. On peut le faire, finit-il par acquiescer. On peut être des bons parents, j'en suis certain.

-Alors, on lance les démarches ?

Sebastian sourit et acquiesça avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Raph…

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

OoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent un dossier d'adoption, après avoir contacté un avocat. Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Lucy et Ben, qui leur donnèrent des conseils pour les démarches, puis les parents de Sebastian les invitèrent à dîner pour le Nouvel An. Sebastian était en bien meilleur termes avec son père depuis leur mariage, et ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, et dînaient souvent tous ensemble. Ils profitèrent de la soirée pour annoncer la nouvelle à la famille Smythe. Sebastian eut peur que Josh réagisse mal à la nouvelle, mais il semblait vraiment heureux pour eux, même s'il s'inquiétait à propos du fait qu'ils seraient difficiles pour eux de pouvoir adopter, au vu de leur situation, mais Sebastian n'en fut pas blessé. Josh avait tout à fait raison, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué pour un couple gay d'adopter. Déjà, ils eurent droit à de nombreuses visites d'une assistante sociale, qui leur expliqua clairement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer adopter un enfant s'ils gardaient leur appartement. Le bureau de Sebastian, même réaménagé, n'était pas assez grand selon elle pour accueillir un enfant.

Ils se lancèrent donc à la recherche d'un appartement plus grand, ou même d'une maison, que l'assistante jugeait plus adéquate pour une vie de famille. Ils furent bien obligés de se plier à ses exigences s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de réussir à avoir un enfant. Ils passèrent donc plusieurs mois à chercher une maison, ce qui mit les démarches en suspens. Ils trouvèrent une petite maison dans Lima, dans un quartier résidentiel calme, qui comportait trois chambres. Heureusement, leurs travails respectifs leur permettaient d'avoir une large souplesse au niveau de leur budget.

Lucy, Ben et les parents de Sebastian vinrent une nouvelle fois les aider à tout déménager, et une fois qu'ils y furent installés, ils durent aménager la deuxième chambre pour un enfant. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que la maison ne soit pas trop loin de l'école, et pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de circulation dans le quartier. L'assistante accepta de leur donner un nouveau rendez-vous et sembla beaucoup plus satisfaite cette fois-ci. Pour elle, la maison correspondait aux besoin d'un enfant. Les démarches purent enfin reprendre.

Sebastian et Raphaël commencèrent alors leur vie dans leur nouvelle demeure, et adorèrent la vie tranquille qu'ils pouvaient mener dans une maison, qui était beaucoup plus agréable que l'appartement.

Après l'épisode du logement, leurs habitudes et leurs emplois du temps furent examinés à la loupe. L'assistante ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que Raphaël ait un emploi du temps aussi chargé, même s'il lui avait assuré qu'il comptait se libérer plus dès qu'ils auraient adopté. Leur relation aussi fut étudiée. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et qu'ils étaient capable d'offrir un environnement stable à l'enfant. Selon elle, avoir deux pères n'était pas une chose facile à porter tous les jours, elle devait donc être sur que l'enfant aurait la même éducation qu'un autre qui aurait un père et une mère. Elle parut assez soulagée en voyant qu'il y avait quand même un bon environnement féminin, avec Lucy qui faisait partie intégrante de leur vie, et la mère de Sebastian.

Une enquête fut même mené auprès des proches du couple. L'assistante demanda à leurs familles et proches amis de témoigner en faveur ou contre cette adoption. Bien sur, tout le monde était certain qu'ils étaient tout à fait capable d'élever un enfant. Notamment Lucy ajouta que Raphaël et Sebastian s'occupaient beaucoup de Preston.

Après toutes ces enquêtes et ces prises de tête qui durèrent plus de cinq mois, l'assistante leur déclara qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'ils deviennent parents. Et ensuite, ils n'eurent plus de nouvelles. Lucy et Ben étaient surpris que les démarches soient si compliqués pour un couple homosexuel, mais leur assurèrent qu'ils finiraient bien par avoir des nouvelles du dossier. L'attente leur paraissait interminable, et Raphaël comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant l'état moral de Lucy quand ils avaient adopté Preston. L'assistante leur avait dit de ne pas appeler, qu'elle les contacterait directement ou leur avocat quand leur dossier aurait avancé. Après toutes ces émotions et ces bouleversements, le couple essaya de reprendre sa vie quotidienne, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être angoissés. Les premières semaines, ils avaient tendance à guetter le téléphone en permanence, mais petit à petit la perspective d'avoir un enfant leur parut lointaine, et ils s'imaginaient que leur dossier avait sûrement été refusé, mais leurs proches n'arrêtaient pas de leur répéter qu'ils devaient rester positifs.

Et en effet, presque deux mois plus tard, ils eurent enfin des nouvelles de l'assistante. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire quand les démarches seraient terminés, mais leur dossier était sur le point d'être accepté, et une fois que ce serait confirmé, ils n'auraient plus que quelques mois à attendre. Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle avec tous leurs proches, soulagés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi heureux. Ils allaient certainement attendre encore quelques semaines avant que leur dossier ne soit confirmé, et ensuite l'attente serait encore très longue, mais ils se rapprochaient du but.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian était dans le salon en train d'étudier les papiers qu'ils avaient reçu du centre d'adoption. Ils avaient enfin avancé dans leur dossier, et il ne restait plus au centre qu'à trouver un enfant dans le besoin. L'avocat leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient adopter d'ici au maximum un an. L'attente était difficile à supporter, mais ils pouvaient déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir réussi. Sebastian était vraiment soulagé que la validation de leur dossier ait enfin été confirmé, et il frétillait d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Raphaël, qui comme lui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'attente. Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.

-Chéri, c'est toi ? Viens voir !

Il entendit les pas de Raphaël s'approcher et lui dit dans un grand sourire.

-J'ai eu l'avocat au téléphone, on devrait pouvoir avoir un enfant d'ici plusieurs mois, c'est incroyable ! Ils ont enfin validé notre dossier !

Sebastian releva la tête et découvrit Raphaël debout à l'entrée du salon, la mine défaite. Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu fais un drôle d'air.

-Je... J'étais à l'hôpital, pour mes analyses, lui rappela Raphaël.

-Oh oui c'est vrai je n'y pensais plus.

Soudain, la panique le submergea et il se leva d'un bond.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?

-Seb... Les analyses... Elles ne sont pas très bonnes, lâcha-t-il en le regardant d'un air vide.

-Comment ça pas très bonnes ?

-Elles ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Mon taux de globules rouges est en dessous de la normale. Ils ont voulu me faire croire que ce n'était pas inquiétant, mais je les connais bien, j'y vais depuis des années. Seb, si tu avais vu leurs têtes, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient faire un malaise tellement ça les a perturbé.

-Peut-être qu'ils disent la vérité…

-Ils veulent faire des analyses complémentaires, et surtout reprendre les tests une fois par mois.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Raphaël. Sebastian s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne, je ne veux tellement pas.

-C'est sûrement rien, Raph, essaya de le rassurer Sebastian en le prenant dans ses bras, mais son mari était secoué de sanglots. Raphaël...

-Je sais, c'est peut-être rien, mais... Tout est normal depuis des années, et j'ai tellement peur que ça revienne...

Raphaël s'écarta, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que cette maladie détruise à nouveau ma vie, Sebastian. Je suis tellement heureux... Avec toi, avec notre futur enfant, je ne peux pas... Seulement imaginer... bredouilla Raphaël, et Sebastian sentit que ses jambes n'allaient pas le soutenir.

-Viens par là.

Sebastian le prit par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé puis fit de même en lui prenant les mains.

-Écoute moi, on ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ce sont juste quelques petites anomalies dans le sang, alors, tu vas faire d'autres tests, et ils vont te surveiller, d'accord ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va revenir, hum ?

Raphaël acquiesça en reniflant. Il fit un rire nerveux.

-Si j'avais cru un jour avoir peur d'une maladie, alors que je suis médecin.

Sebastian fit un sourire triste.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle. Même si elle revient, tu la combattras, comme tu as fait quand tu étais plus jeune.

-Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire comme la dernière fois. C'était tellement... Épuisant, Sebastian.

-Pense à notre enfant, chéri. Il sera là dans quelques mois, un an tout au plus. Pense à lui, ça te donnera des forces.

Raphaël hocha la tête et recommença à sangloter. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et le berça pendant un long moment, en lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Mais, plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que Raphaël se fut endormi dans ses bras dans le lit, Sebastian se leva discrètement et alla dans la salle de bains. Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et baissa la tête en soufflant un bon coup. Quand il la releva vers le miroir de la salle de bains, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il avait tout fait pour rassurer Raphaël, mais, au fond de lui, il était terrifié.

* * *

 **NA: Et voilà, comme promis je poste aujourd'hui (vous avez vu, j'ai respecté les délais, incroyable non?). Vous l'avez compris, l'ambiance de l'histoire est en train de considérablement baisser! Je ne vous raconte pas la suite, même si vous avez certainement déjà des idées. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce ne sera pas aussi triste que vous le pensez ;)**

 **A samedi pour le dernier chapitre, puis il vous restera l'épilogue ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si vous avez envie de me tuer!**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Malheureusement, les craintes de Sebastian se confirmèrent quelques semaines plus tard. Après de nombreux tests et une attente interminable, les médecins n'avaient plus aucun doute : la leucémie était de retour. Bien sur, ils n'avaient aucune certitude sur l'évolution de la maladie. Pour le moment, ils restaient optimistes et avaient donné à Raphaël le même traitement que quand il était plus jeune, en espérant que la maladie se résorberait comme elle l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt.

Raphaël fut dévasté par la nouvelle, et se coupa de tout le monde, au grand désespoir de Sebastian qui aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer et le consoler. Mais son époux s'était complètement fermé. Il partait tôt au travail et parlait à peine à son mari une fois de retour. Il affichait toujours une mince impassible, comme si plus rien ne le touchait. Cette situation dura plusieurs semaines, où Sebastian eut peur de le perdre complètement. Ils avaient mis en suspens les papiers pour l'adoption, même si Sebastian aurait voulu continuer les démarches. Il se rappelait très bien du regard impassible de Raphaël quand il le lui avait dit. Il l'avait regardé comme s'il était complètement désintéressé, et avait rétorqué d'un ton amer:

-A quoi ça sert qu'on ait un enfant, je ne le verrai pas grandir.

Sebastian avait bien cru que son cœur s'était brisé devant une telle affirmation de la part de son époux. D'un côté il lui en voulait de se fermer à lui, de ne pas lui confier ce qu'il pensait, ou de ne pas rester optimiste et courageux face à la maladie qui revenait, mais d'un autre, il comprenait sa réaction, il aurait certainement agi de la même manière s'il avait été à sa place.  
Au début, Raphaël refusa de prévenir sa famille, ainsi que Lucy. Sebastian avait protesté avec véhémence, il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans l'ignorance, pas dans des cas pareil. De toute façon, Lucy se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se sentit aussi démunie que Sebastian quand elle apprit la nouvelle : elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, pas tant qu'il rejetterait tout le monde et resterait persuadé qu'il allait mourir.

Les parents de Raphaël furent dévastés par la nouvelle, même s'ils essayaient de faire bonne figure au téléphone pour ne pas perturber leur fils. Sebastian les avait appelé le lendemain, seul, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et Julia était apparemment mal en point. Franck lui avait confié qu'ils avaient l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, quand la maladie avait failli terrasser leur fils. Julia était terrifiée à l'idée que cette fois-ci, elle réussisse. Comme tout le monde, en réalité. Leah, elle, essayait de rester positive, et appelait souvent son frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Raphaël restait toujours impassible avec elle, comme si ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Sebastian était autant terrifié que les autres, mais il en avait assez que tout le monde s'imagine le pire. Il avait besoin de croire que tout irait bien, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les choses autrement, et cette ambiance d'inquiétude lui pesait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et que soudain toute sa vie n'était devenu qu'un vaste cauchemar, ou toutes les belles choses qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières années avaient été réduites en poussière. Parfois il s'imaginait que la leucémie était une personne physique, il essayait d'imaginer a quoi elle pourrait ressembler et tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir pour qu'elle disparaisse et les laisse en paix.

Pourtant, la situation finit par s'améliorer. Sebastian vit petit à petit Raphaël revenir vers eux, il souriait un peu plus, prenait part aux discussions lorsqu'ils dînaient avec Lucy, et reprenait petit à petit goût à s'amuser avec Preston, son filleul, qu'il avait dénigré ces dernières semaines. Rien que la vue du garçon lui donnait envie de vomir quand il s'imaginait qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un enfant, et que désormais toute perspective d'avenir s'était effacée. Mais il avait bien vu que son comportement faisait souffrir ses proches, et il s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence : peut-être qu'il allait mourir, oui, mais peut-être pas. Et pour ça, il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais profiter de la vie et tout faire pour combattre la maladie. Les deux époux retrouvèrent alors leur complicité, et Sebastian était soulagé qu'il accepte enfin la situation.

Ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant. Raphaël faisait de nombreux cauchemars et se réveillait en pleurs quasiment toutes les nuits, et les symptômes de la leucémie finirent par se déclarer. Raphaël avait le teint pâle, il se fatiguait vite et son traitement lui donnait des nausées et des absences. Pour le moment, son état n'était pas encore trop inquiétant, et les médecins restaient optimistes. La maladie était très faible, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle disparaisse rapidement.

Mais, même l'optimisme des médecins ne suffit pas. La leucémie gagna en puissance pendant des mois, rendant Raphaël de plus en plus faible. Il voulut malgré tout continuer son travail, mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était plus capable de passer des heures dans une salle d'opération. Après qu'il ait fait un malaise en pleine opération, son chef de services décida qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'opérer. Il continua à travailler, mais s'occupait seulement des patients et des diagnostics. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs mois, il s'avéra évident qu'il était trop faible pour aller travailler. Petit à petit, son chef se débrouilla pour qu'il vienne de moins en moins. Raphaël se rendait bien compte qu'il était petit à petit en train de se faire gentiment virer, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et il savait que son chef faisait ça pour son bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter d'arrêter la médecine, ça le rendait dingue. Après un nouveau rendez-vous dans le bureau du chef, où celui-ci lui avait proposé d'avoir les week-ends de libre, Raphaël s'était caché dans une remise pour calmer ses nerfs. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sécha ses larmes avant de reconnaître Mary.

-Je ne supporte plus que tout le monde me regarde avec pitié, lâcha-t-il en retenant ses sanglots.

Mary lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Ce n'est pas en te cachant dans une remise que ça va arranger les choses.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens encore…

-Parce que c'est ton métier, et tu n'as pas envie d'arrêter. Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais, il faut aussi que tu te rendes compte que ça te fatigue, et ce n'est pas bon. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Je sais… J'aimerais tellement que la maladie s'en aille à nouveau… J'essaie, Mary, je te jure que j'essaie de me battre, mais… J'avais une vie tellement parfaite… J'allais avoir un enfant, et maintenant je me retrouve incapable de rester debout deux heures d'affilée.

Mary s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je me doute que ça doit être compliqué d'accepter cette situation, mais, tu es quelqu'un de fort, je suis certaine que de nouvelles belles choses vont t'arriver, lui confia-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Après sa discussion avec Mary, Raphaël finit par accepter qu'il n'était plus capable d'aller travailler, alors il finit par arrêter. Ce fut un coup dur pour tout le monde, et surtout pour Sebastian qui voyait en la résistance de Raphaël son combat contre la leucémie. On aurait dit qu'il venait de perdre une manche.

Sebastian essaya alors d'être le plus présent possible pour son mari, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie. Mais Raphaël trouvait des occupations. Il allait se balader dans le parc, puis s'asseyait sur un banc pendant de longues heures. Parfois, il remplaçait la baby-sitter de Preston et allait s'occuper de lui toute la journée. Quand il rentra à l'école, Raphaël l'emmenait parfois le matin quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, ou allait le chercher le soir avant d'aller prendre un goûter dans un café.

-Tu ne manges pas de glace ? lui demanda un jour le petit garçon en léchant son cornet.  
Raphaël mangeait de moins en moins, la leucémie lui coupait toute appétit et il maigrissait à vue d'œil.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Elle est bonne ta glace ?

-Oui !

-Tant mieux, sourit Raphaël.

Il n'y avait que quand il était avec son filleul qu'il ne se sentait pas malade. Dès qu'il était avec des adultes, tout le monde voulait s'occuper de lui, et il ne le supportait pas. Parfois il avait du mal à croire que sa vie soit passé d'un rêve à un cauchemar aussi rapidement. Souvent les souvenirs de son enfance et son adolescence revenaient le hanter. La maladie avait vraiment rendu sa vie compliquée, et il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Il était déjà malade d'avoir dû arrêter d'aller à l'hôpital. Il appelait souvent Mary pour prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens patients.  
Ce soir-là, quand Raphaël rentra chez lui, Sebastian venait apparemment d'arriver lui aussi et s'était installé dans le canapé. Sans un mot, Raphaël vint s'asseoir et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Sebastian déposa un baiser sur son front.  
-Ça s'est bien passé avec Preston ?

-Très bien oui, je l'ai emmené manger une glace.

-D'accord.

Raphaël sentait que son mari ne se sentait pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ?

Sebastian secoua la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

-Tout va bien…

Mais Raphaël savait que c'était faux. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que parfois Sebastian semblait dans la lune, le visage triste, comme s'il regrettait lui aussi tout ce qui se passait.

-On va s'en sortir, Seb, murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire tu le sais ça ?

Sebastian hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Raphaël se redressa soudain.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée !

Sebastian renifla et sourit.

-Ah oui?

-Nous n'avons jamais fait notre lune de miel, et ce seront bientôt les vacances d'été, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir tout l'été, rien que tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, tu es fatigué…

-Ça ira, je t'assure, mais si tu veux on peut en parler à mes médecins.

-D'accord alors, sourit Sebastian. Ce serait super qu'on puisse faire ça.

OoOoOoOoO

Les médecins furent un peu inquiet par cette proposition mais finirent par accepter. Raphaël avait bien besoin de prendre l'air, et il n'avait jamais voyagé de sa vie. Ils passèrent donc les dernières semaines de l'année scolaire a préparer leur voyage. Ils préféraient ne pas établir un programme trop serré et se laisser aller à des fantaisies. En tout cas en deux mois ils auraient le temps de visiter beaucoup de pays, c'était certain. Raphaël ne voulait pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire, il voulait bouger et visiter, mais les médecins lui conseillèrent d'essayer d'en faire le moins possible, pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Après des semaines de préparation l'heure du départ arriva, et Raphaël et Sebastian se sentaient pour la première fois serein, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois n'existait plus. Raphaël savait que ce voyage serait peut-être le premier et le dernier, alors il comptait bien en profiter un maximum, et continuer à se battre. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire par une simple leucémie. Il l'avait déjà vaincu une fois, il pouvait recommencer.

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian entra dans la chambre où des bips réguliers retentissaient et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur se serra à la vue de l'amour de sa vie sur un lit d'hôpital, branché à des tas de tubes. Pourtant, c'est quand il dormait qu'il avait l'air le plus serein.

Sebastian s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais désormais. Deux mois après leur retour de leurs voyages, Raphaël avait dû être hospitalisé. Ses résultats sanguins et son état étaient au plus mal, et ils avaient vécu quelques peurs bleues avant que son état se stabilise. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était dans cette chambre, et Sebastian passait presque toutes ses journées avec lui. Il avait de la chance que ce soient les vacances scolaires à cette époque. Dans quelques jours il devrait reprendre le travail, mais ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser. Pourtant, il ne serait pas seul, Franck et Julia veilleraient sur lui. Les parents de Raphaël étaient venu s'installer quelque temps à Lima chez eux pour être près de leur fils. Leah venait quand à elle tous les week-end, ça faisait beaucoup de trajets mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas venir voir son frère dans un moment pareil.

Sebastian se rappelait avec nostalgie leur escapade de deux mois. Ils étaient partis en Europe et avaient fait le tour des pays, en passant par le Royaume Uni, la France, l'Espagne et l'Italie. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours dans chaque pays, se reposant dans des hôtels magnifiques, et étaient ensuite restés deux semaines sur la Côte d'Azur, en France, pour profiter de la plage et du soleil. Raphaël ne s'était jamais autant reposé de toute sa vie. Ce voyage les avait ressourcé tous les deux, ils en avaient bien besoin après ces derniers mois plutôt mouvementés. Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais faire ce voyage et que Raphaël soit en meilleure forme.

Leurs perspectives d'avenir lui paraissaient bien lointaines désormais. Il se rappelait a peine la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en s'imaginant avoir un enfant. Mais surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de le perdre. Il avait trouvé l'âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans lui. Rien qu'y penser lui donnait des nausées, alors il préférait s'imaginer qu'il allait aller mieux.

Raphaël remua soudain et ouvrit doucement les yeux en tournant la tête. Il sourit d'un air ensommeillé en le reconnaissant.

-Salut toi, dit-il.

-Salut, répéta Sebastian en lui prenant la main. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

-Ça peut aller, répondit-il. J'en ai juste assez d'être tout le temps endormi, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un brouillard constant.

-C'est la seule solution…

-Pour que je ne souffre pas, je sais, le coupa Raphaël. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de la belle soirée qu'on a passé sur la plage, en France. C'était tellement magique.

-Oui, c'était super.

-J'aimerai bien y retourner, dit-il avec regrets.

-C'était une lune de miel magnifique, le rassura Sebastian.

-Mes parents vont bien ?

-Ils sont à la maison, ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient plus tard.

-Et ma mère ?

Sebastian déglutit et serra les dents.

-Elle... Elle a un peu de mal, mais elle tient le coup.

Raphaël acquiesça.

-Je m'en veux tellement de la faire souffrir comme ça…

-Mais non, dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Sebastian en posant sa main droite sur la joue de son mari.

-Tu sais, tu as le droit de le dire, toi aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu parais tout le temps tellement... Fort. Et je te remercie pour ça, mais toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir peur…

Sebastian sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra la main du garçon.  
-Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis terrifié, murmura-t-il en essayant de retenir un sanglot.  
Cette fois, c'est Raphaël qui vint poser sa main sur sa joue. Sebastian retint sa main en fermant les yeux.  
-Ça va aller, Seb, d'accord ? Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime...

OoOoOoOoO

Sebastian était dans le couloir avec le médecin de Raphaël, le Docteur Matt. Le matin-même, il avait été appelé en urgence par le médecin et venait d'arriver à la va-vite à l'hôpital.

-Je ne comprends pas, il allait mieux depuis quelques jours, il sortait même dans le parc.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, commença le docteur, mais ce matin il a fait un grave rechute, on a refait des analyses et…

-Et quoi ?

-Nous ne sommes plus aussi optimistes que hier, monsieur Smythe, annonça-t-il, le visage sombre.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sebastian, sentant la panique faire battre son cœur à vive allure.

-Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça de cette manière, mais, la leucémie… Elle va gagner cette fois…

Sebastian crut que le monde autour de lui était en train de s'écrouler. Le médecin le rattrapa par le bras et l'accompagna s'asseoir sur une des banquettes du couloir. Il s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Comment vous pouvez en être si sur ? Il n'abandonnera jamais, j'en suis certain, bredouilla-t-il.

-Je vous assure, je pense qu'il s'est assez battu. Il est épuisé, et ce n'est maintenant plus de son ressort. Je sais que vous espériez un miracle, comme tout le monde, mais… il n'y en aura pas, et j'en suis vraiment sincèrement désolé, j'aurai aimé autant que vous le sauver…

Sebastian posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et posa sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Il lui reste combien de temps ? murmura Sebastian en relevant la tête et en inspirant à fond.

-Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, répondit-il d'un air désolé.

Peut-être une semaine ? Sebastian avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre pied et la peur de perdre son mari lui glaça le sang.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… répéta le médecin.

-Non, ne vous excusez pas. Au fond, je crois que tout le monde le savait… On essayait juste… d'espérer.

Il tourna la tête vers la chambre où reposait Raphaël, endormi.

-Il le savait aussi, ajouta-t-il. La menace de cette maladie a toujours pesé sur lui, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle revienne un jour.

Il savait depuis longtemps quelle serait l'issue de cette situation, même s'il avait préféré le nier, rendant la maladie plus supportable. Mais maintenant que ce médecin lui disait en face que Raphaël allait le quitter, il lui était difficile de l'accepter. Il avait espéré, durant tous ces mois, un miracle. Miracle qui n'était jamais arrivé et qui, il le savait maintenant, n'arriverait jamais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : rester près de son mari, jusqu'à la fin.

-Je vais aller le voir, déclara-t-il en saluant le médecin avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Raphaël semblait calme et paisible, sous ces draps blancs. Dans la chambre, une ambiance tranquille et sereine régnait. Pourtant, Sebastian avait le cœur serré. Il s'assit sur la chaise posée à côté du lit et prit la main de Raphaël dans la sienne.

-Raphaël... murmura-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes.

Non, il devait être fort. Pour lui. Raphaël finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière.

-Seb... murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil.

-Hey, sourit Sebastian. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne ressens plus rien, comme si... Comme si mon corps entier était insensible à la douleur.

Sebastian lui serra la main et Raphaël sembla voir son désespoir.

-Tu as parlé au Docteur Matt, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire, mais je ne suis pas dupe, dit Raphaël. J'ai tout de suite compris après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et au fond, je le savais depuis longtemps. Toi aussi. Tout le monde savait que j'allais...

-Non, ne dis pas ça… le supplia Sebastian en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot.

-Sebastian, ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance. Je vais mourir, c'est comme ça. Il me reste combien de temps ?

Sebastian sentit son cœur se déchirer devant ces quelques mots. "Il me reste combien de temps ?" Alors, il l'avait vraiment accepté ? Accepter de mourir, sans broncher ?

-Comment peux-tu être aussi... Calme ?

-Parce que j'ai eu une bonne vie à tes côtés. Courte, certes, mais depuis que je suis petit j'avais cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, et même si j'essayais de faire comme si elle reviendrait jamais, au fond tout le monde le savait. Et c'est pour ça que ma mère était tout le temps si inquiète pour moi. Parce qu'elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais tout le monde a préféré le nier toutes ces années, et j'avais moi-même fini par croire que je pourrai vivre tranquillement. J'aurais du mourir enfant, Seb, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un délai de plus, et ce délai est écoulé. On devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu ces quelques années ensembles.

Sebastian secoua la tête en sentant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, Raph. Je ne voulais pas que quelques années, je voulais une vie entière avec toi… Avoir des enfants, un chien, une famille, c'est ce que je voulais avec toi…

Raphaël fit un sourire triste et posa sa main sur la joue de Sebastian pour essuyer une de ses larmes.

-J'aurai tellement aimé moi aussi, si tu savais…

Des larmes coulaient également sur son visage, et Sebastian ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir comme ça.

-Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, finit par balbutier Sebastian.

-Alors, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pendant ces quelques jours.

-Tout ce que tu veux...

-Reste près de moi, demanda Raphaël en posant sa deuxième main sur son bras.

-Bien sur que je reste, idiot ! Où crois-tu que je pourrai aller en te sachant ici ?

Raphaël rit faiblement.

-J'aimerai qu'on profite de ces quelques jours ensemble.

Sebastian acquiesça.

-Tu sais ce que je me suis dit il y a quelques temps ? Que toute mon adolescence, je n'ai été qu'un idiot, un égocentrique, et que j'ai été puni par la suite. J'étais en train de me perdre, Raphaël, de perdre pied. Je pensais que mourir serait plus simple, moins douloureux que la vie que je menais. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Et, en fait, si je n'avais pas été agressé le soir de la remise de diplôme de mon académie, si je n'avais pas été en conflit contre mon père, si je n'avais pas travaillé au Cordon Bleu au lieu d'exercer ce métier, je n'aurais jamais eu cet accident, et je ne t'aurais certainement jamais revu. Nous n'aurions pas vécu toutes ces années de bonheur, et qui sait ce que je serais devenu...

Raphaël souriait, le visage baigné de larmes. Sebastian déglutit et essuya les siennes pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

-Alors, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, que, finalement, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver, et même si le parcours a été compliqué et semé d'embûches, _l'amour n'était pas si loin._

* * *

 ** _NA: Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas, croyez-moi, écrire ça a été horrible! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré l'horrible l'ambiance et la fin affreuse, je m'en excuse, mais je devais faire le lien avec la suite, le OS sur Blaine :( J'espère que vous aurez été aussi émus que moi en lisant ça! Merci à Rikurt36 et Sissi1789 pour leur soutien qui compte beaucoup pour moi!_**

 ** _J'ai préféré ne pas écrire sa mort directement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ne pas avoir vécu ce moment tragique_**

 ** _Avant que certains ne pensent que c'est la fin, je vous rappelle qu'il reste un épilogue, que je publierai mardi, et qui permettra de cloturer cette histoire sur quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux!_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si vous avez envie de m'étrangler!_**


	15. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Sebastian entra dans l'aéroport et s'approcha du panneau qui affichait les vols. New-York, Lima, son avion partait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Il alla enregistrer ses bagages avant de patienter un long moment avant de passer aux scanners. Il avait gardé un sac avec lui, et en profita pour sortir les papiers qu'il était venu chercher. On l'avait appelé à New York chercher les papiers qui confirmaient l'adoption, et il tenait entre ses mains les papiers officiels qui lui permettaient maintenant de considérer Katie comme sa propre fille. Il le faisait déjà, mais ce n'était pas encore officiel jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'agence qui lui avait permis d'adopter Katie avait refusé de lui envoyer les papiers, vu qu'il devait les signer devant témoin. Il était heureux que toute cette paperasse soit enfin terminé, et surtout heureux de rentrer chez lui, près de sa fille.

Comme d'habitude quand il était seul, il pensait à Raphaël, et son cœur se serrait. Il repensait aux derniers jours qu'avaient vécu son mari. Il était resté près de lui jusqu'au bout, n'espérant même plus un miracle. Il avait fini par accepter la situation, et après sa mort, il était resté enfermé pendant des semaines, s'était complètement coupé du monde extérieur. Il ne supportait pas d'imaginer aller rendre visite à Lucy, de voir son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Il avait toujours en mémoire les obsèques de son mari. Elles avaient été absolument affreuses. Il soufflait un vent terriblement fort qui faisait tout s'envoler, et tous les invités avaient souhaité adressé quelques mots en la mémoire de Raphaël, qui lui avaient donné envie de vomir. A quoi bon imaginer tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il était encore là, vu qu'il était mort.

Il se rappelait être resté des heures devant la tombe de Raphaël jusqu'à ce que Lucy s'approche et glisse sa main dans la sienne sans rien dire. Ils étaient restés encore un long moment à regarder le ciel avant de rejoindre les autres convives dans une salle près du cimetière où ils avaient organisé un repas. Il n'avait jamais vécu un repas aussi horrible de toute sa vie. Tout le monde essayait de faire bonne figure, mais ils étaient tous dévastés et l'ambiance avait été vraiment pesante. Seule Julia n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et Franck avait du la ramener plus tôt tellement elle se sentait mal. Sebastian avait réussi à tenir toute la soirée, mais après ça, il n'avait plus parlé à personne. Julia et Franck étaient restés encore quelques jours chez lui avant de retourner à Cleveland, accompagnés par Leah, qui avait fait promettre à Sebastian de l'appeler. Il l'avait fait, mais il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Ils partageaient la même douleur : il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle un frère, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à l'exprimer.

Après des semaines de refuge dans sa maison, où il n'était pas allé travailler, Lucy était venu à l'attaque. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, elle le força donc à sortir et à reprendre sa vie en main. Ils étaient devenus très proches suite à cette épreuve, et c'est à elle que quelques mois plus tôt il s'était confié, quand il avait décidé d'adopter. Il savait que Raphaël avait toujours voulu un enfant, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Il avait donc longuement réfléchi avant de vouloir essayer de reprendre les démarches. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la mort de Raphaël détruire sa vie.

Lucy avait bien sûr approuvé sa décision, parce qu'il l'avait pris pour de bonnes raisons. Il voulait juste continuer à avancer dans la vie, atteindre ses objectifs, et élever un enfant en faisait partie.

Les démarches avaient par contre été encore bien plus compliquées sans Raphaël, il avait subi bon nombre d'interrogatoires, avait dû avoir l'avis de différentes assistantes sociales et on lui avait même fait faire une thérapie pour être sur qu'il était capable de s'occuper d'un enfant après la mort de son époux. Son dossier avait été à la limite d'être refusé, il était logiquement impossible pour une personne seule d'adopter, mais enfin, un miracle avait eu lieu, et Katie était arrivée dans sa vie. La petite fille constituait désormais son existence entière. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, mais désormais elle l'appelait même papa parfois, alors il retrouvait le sourire. Il était devenu un vrai papa poule, passant son temps à s'occuper d'elle, incapable de rester loin d'elle plus longtemps.

Alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers sa petite fille chérie, le souvenir de Raphaël s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Un instant, son sourire sa fana, mais quand il se rappela le grand sourire de l'homme de sa vie, son rire et leurs si bons souvenirs, il étira de nouveau les lèvres. Raphaël n'était plus là physiquement, certes, mais il ne le quitterait jamais vraiment. Quand Katie serait plus grande, il lui parlerait de son deuxième père, celui qu'elle aurait dû avoir si la maladie ne l'avait pas emportée si tôt. Elle ne le rencontrerait jamais, alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Raphaël pouvait la voir, et qu'il était heureux, même loin de sa famille.

Sebastian avait si longtemps renoncé à l'amour avant de rencontrer Raphaël. Désormais, il se voyait mal retomber amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas, puisqu'il aimait toujours aussi profondément son défunt mari. Raphaël l'avait changé, et avait changé sa vie, par bien des manières. Il n'était plus le même homme grâce à lui, et il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

* * *

 _Il sourit largement à l'hôtesse qui lui souhaitait un bon voyage en l'invitant à entrer dans l'avion. Dire qu'elle était payée juste pour lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que cet avion finisse craché dans la campagne… Il lui montra son billet avant d'entrer dans l'avion. Il chercha alors sa place dans les grandes allées de l'appareil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son billet. Correspondance New-York, Lima. H75. Super, il était contre la fenêtre, et au fond de l'avion. Il donna quelques coups de coude pour enfin atteindre sa rangée._

 _Lorsque le châtain releva la tête pour mettre son sac dans le casier prévu à cet effet, il faillit lâcher son bagage à main en découvrant son voisin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés était tranquillement assis et attendait le décollage._

 _-Blaine !_

 _A suivre dans **Souvenirs de Lycée...**_

* * *

 ** _NA: Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est la fin, vraiment! Enfin, pas tout à fait vous l'aurez compris, puisque cette histoire n'était qu'un prequel, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il advient de Sebastian, rendez-vous sur la page de SOuvenirs de lycée! Le passage en italique est le début de l'OS, je voulais faire un lien entre les deux fictions._**

 ** _Je suis assez triste d'avoir terminé cette histoire, après avoir passé tant de temps dessus, mais tout a une fin, malheureusement_**

 ** _Merci encore à Rikurt36 et Sissi1789 pour leur soutien et leurs idées (le prénom Preston pour l'une, même si elle s'en souvient pas vraiment ^^, l'idée de la fiction en général pour l'autre), et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et parfois commenté!_**


End file.
